


Fireteam Swap

by SoulofHorus



Series: Fireteam Swap [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: CHAPTER 13 IS SMUT, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, First story, Fluff, Love, My First Smut (Chapter 13), Rating now Explicit cause Chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Well, a Hunter doesn’t remember a thing. The Titan wants him to remember, and the Warlock just wants the Titan to leave him alone, after all, this isn’t the first time they met. Plus they happen to all be elementally Swapped Guardians, which, unsurprisingly, is quite rare. Time to go to work.





	1. An Even More Confusing Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I did have an original written but I never posted it, because it was BAD, this is technically my rewrite. I eventually worked up the courage to write this, because everyone is like ‘upload it and see what happens!’
> 
> I do not regret uploading this at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly Resurrected Guardian is awakened... so how much does he remember? Well... not much, as to be expected. Klein has to get out of his current predicament. He manages to make it out and gets a surprise for all of his troubles....

You know, I didn’t think I would be able to tell this story. A lot of shit went down in the past week, and I need to explain what happened between then and now. This is a lot to talk about all at once. In the time I was alive, for this short week, I learned a lot, who I am, what I can do, and some other things. I just need to make this quick and hope I won’t take too much of your time. My name is Klein, and you might want to sit down for this, because this is going to be quite the shock to some.

*************************************  
One Week ago, Old United States……  
Time: Unknown. Reason: Server Corrupted  
Date: Unknown. Reason: Server Corrupted  
************************************

As far as I was concerned, I remember being dead, that much was plainly clear, ya know? I was awoken by some weird entity, it stated, “Oh my! It worked, I did it! Woohoo!” it twirled around while saying so.

“Wait, who are-” I started before I started coughing harshly, looking at my arm, making sure I didn’t just cough out my insides after JUST getting ‘em back.

“Well, I heard other Ghosts say this to their Guardians… but I’m a Ghost, well now I’m your Ghost. Ohhhh it feels so good to finally say that.” it said as it flew around me.

“Wait, you’re what now?” I asked in confusion.  
“It is as I said, I’m your Ghost, Guardian, and you have been dead for a long time.”  
“Wait, Guardian? My name is Klein, not Guardian. Also, how long have I been dead?”  
“Hmmmm, I don’t know actually… Strange…”  
“That is not helping… Anyway, where are we?”  
“No time for questions, we need to move. We need to get you to the City.”  
“The City? Wait, where are we?” I asked once more.  
“We have to move, I’ll explain later, I promise, Klein.”  
“Well, that clears it up. What is your name by the way?”  
“Well, I don’t have one, it’s just Ghost.”  
“I’ll figure out a name later…” I said.

Looking around I noticed I was on a hillside, seeing an entire canyon in front of me. Then, I looked at myself, covered in armor? This armor was really thin, didn’t look like it could protect me from anything, but it was better than being naked, so I’ll take what I can get. A really huge canyon was in front of me, complete with a lot of orange rocks around. Sitting on the hill was this backpack; Why was it there? Without even thinking anymore, I grabbed the bag and started to climb the semi-steep hill, I didn’t think about it then, but the fall down was pretty far down. I started to develop a fear of heights and a sense of vertigo. On the way up the hill, my foot had slipped out from the little divot it was in, and I started to slip and slide down the cliff. I grabbed onto what I could, but it didn’t catch, so naturally…. I fell, for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few seconds. I fell and landed, still alive somehow…. I felt all my bones shatter and split into my organs, the pain was unbearable, I felt blood seeping out of my mouth and into my helmet, I started to choke on my blood, it was filling my mouth and creating a pool around my head; It happened that fast. ‘Why was I brought back to die again, I lived and died previously, so why do it again?’ I thought as I started to close my eyes hoping I wouldn’t suffer anymore. My vision faded into black and waited for the grasp of death to take me, back to where I once was. It was the first time I died, and it wasn’t pleasant at all, and that wasn’t going to be the last time I died either….

At least I thought I was headed to the darkness, but a glimmer of light shined through it all, and all of a sudden, I was alive again… with that ‘Ghost’ hovering above me asking if I was alright. I was going to respond with ‘I’m fucking fantastic’, but I was more confused on HOW I WAS EVEN ALIVE! I fell a good fucking distance and should have died on impact, but here I was, alive, laying down in a pit, surrounded by dust, rocks, and sand. I eventually moved after what felt like an eternity.

“Klein, are you alright? I hope you are, because we need to go soon, like real soon.” she was starting to panic, but why? I soon found out as something was watching us, and it was not friendly at all. Six silhouettes standing on the top of the canyon, because at this point the sun was facing me directly, it was hard to see, but they were shouting something, I couldn’t, for the life of me, understand what they were saying, at all.

“Scrap, I was hoping they wouldn’t follow, I thought I shook them a while back.”  
“Who?” I asked, sitting up finally.  
“Add it to the list of questions I’ll answer later. Right now, you need to move to the closest wall, and start climbing.” Ghost said in the most serious tone of voice.  
So, I got up and started sprint towards the nearest climbable wall, and well, started scaling the rock face. I was terrible at climbing, but when fight or flight comes into play and adrenaline starts pumping within you, you excel at everything, no ifs, ands, or buts. Making it out of the canyon after a few minutes of climbing, I was at the top and there was a sign, it read, “Grand Canyon National Park, Arizona, USA”. Well, that answers my question of where I was, now the next was how do I get the hell outta here?

**POV:Unknown**

Unbeknownst to Klein, someone was taking a very keen interest in him, they watched him climb out of the canyon after that nasty fall. They wore a full set of white armor, with multiple scratches and a few dents. They have been watching him since he fell off of the hill. They were cloaked for that entire time, it tricks Ghosts into thinking it is clear, when really, it is not. They pulled out their Ghost and asked it a question:

“You absolutely sure it is him?” The female Titan asked her Ghost, with utmost confusion.

“Yes, Guardian, I am positive it’s him; It’s Klein. I doubt he’ll remember you.” replied the Ghost with a few confirming beeps.

“Well, I’ll have to make him remember then, he needs to know…”

“You can’t tell him that, who knows how he’ll react?”

“We’ll find out won’t we?”

“Can I say, you are really difficult to work with, ya know?”

“I know, you only remind me every single mission…” The Titan in White said with attitude.

“I do not!” The Ghost replied in a fit of denial.

“Doooo toooooooo!” The Titan said, jumping down from their perch, and silently followed Klein and his Ghost.

**POV:Klein**

“I need to find you a weapon, before they find us again.” Ghost said.  
“Who was ‘they?’”  
“‘They’ were Fallen, scavengers from another world, hostile to all except their own.”  
“Something tells me there is more to it than that.” I said, demandingly, almost.  
“There is, but can we save it for another time, ‘member, we need a weapon.”

Walking along the canyon’s edge, I spotted a building of some kind, windows were broken, door was open, so, I went inside to see if I can find a weapon, to you know, defend myself from whatever is trying to kill me. Upon closer inspection, there was this vault, still in decent condition. It was hiding in the back of the store, which, oddly enough contained this gun, somehow not rusted, corroded, or any type of thing that would make a gun useless. It looked brand new. Closely looking at the gun, I opened its chamber, a six-shooter handgun. I didn’t know what it was called, but I took it, grabbed bullets for it, tested to make sure they were the right ones for the gun and made sure the barrel was clear by taking a small pin that was laying around and I checked the barrel for any dirt or debris that could possibly be lodged in it, so I don’t pay for my mistakes later. I also grabbed what looked like a map for this place, seemed useful for the time. I placed the weapon I acquired into my right-side hip holster, useful, I thought. I looked over to where the Ghost was, and it was gone. I didn’t know where until it spoke to me… in my head….

 _‘Don’t worry, I’m still here, just inside of your armor, safely’_  
_‘Why?’_  
_’Easier to travel this wa- Klein look out!’_

The warning came too late, as the footsteps that Ghost heard sped up, and I felt a pain in the middle of my chest, looking down, seeing it wasn’t AS bad as I thought. The blade went through and through. I didn’t even feel it until it started to remove it from my chest. I say it, but it was actually a Captain, who I learned was a part of the Fallen race that Ghost mentioned to me earlier, it appears they caught up to me rather quickly. It then grabbed me by the throat, raised me up, and threw me into a wall. It hurt, but not as much as the waterfall of blood pouring out of me like a leaking sieve that didn’t work. The ‘thing’ went away, and I was left there to bleed out, but Ghost phased right in front of me, scanned me, and fired a beam of something at me, because the next thing ya know, that wound I had, it looked like it never existed after Ghost was done.  
“But how?” I asked with intent on getting a straight answer  
“Remember how I said ‘Guardian’ earlier?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well, Guardians have the power to wield the Light, a power bestowed on Humanity by the Traveler. I used that power to heal you, it is also how I brought you back form the dead.”  
“Traveler? Brought me back?”  
“It’ll be easier to explain when I get you to the Last City. Where less things will be trying to kill us” Ghost said, with a hint of worry in its voice, her somewhat feminine robotic voice.  
“The Last City? The fuck happened while I was dead?”  
“A lot of stuff went down, I couldn’t even think where to start…”  
Choosing not to push the matter further, I said, “Later, like you said, we need to get out of here.”  
“Keep that gun close, I think you’ll need it.”  
“Sure thing, any idea on how to get us out of here, Kara?”  
“Kara?”  
“Your name; I told ya I’d come up with a name. Plus, you have a more feminine voice, you remind me of someone I think I knew once.” I said happily.  
“Kara...” she pondered, “I like it” she twirled around happily as I put my hand out and she landed in it and I brought her close to my helmet.  
“Thank you Kara”  
“You are welcome Klein, now let us get moving.”  
“Sure thing” I said as we headed towards an airfield Kara had mentioned. There could be a ship waiting for us or something else. I just wanted to get outta here as fast as possible. This desert gives me the creeps. The walk there was long and tiresome, it was almost nightfall when I made it there. The desert was nothing but a wasteland that looked like it was forgotten in some war. Wreckage was everywhere, along with a few skeletons for those unfortunate to be caught in the crossfire. All the cars on this road have rusted away, except for the symbol on this one car. It had a bigger chassis, and on the front of the vehicle was this golden crest. It was faded, but it wasn’t faded enough to notice it was at one point a gold crest. Moving a few more miles down the road, Kara pointed out the airfield that should have a ship, so that we can make it to the Last City. I kept glancing over my shoulder, I don’t know why, but I felt like someone was following me. Kara thought it was the Fallen, I disagreed, The Fallen, so far, have tried to kill me at first sight. No, someone else was here, but I couldn’t find them. I asked Kara to perform a scan of the immediate area, it came out as nothing. Begrudgingly, I kept walking to the airfield, with the presence still there….

**POV: Unknown**

“You know, had he been more attentive, he would have found us, and who knows what he would have done had he found us.” said Amira’s Ghost.

“I have a backup plan had he spotted us, but he still can’t leave, not yet….”  
“What do you plan on, Amira?”  
“Might be quite a ‘shocker’ to you…” I replied coyly.  
“Did you really just say that, and you know that is experimental equipment right?”  
“I know, but I need to test it, better now than later, and if it doesn’t work. I have a backup plan…”  
“Does it involve your fists?”  
“You know me so well…”

They continued to follow, silently, waiting to strike.

**POV:Klein**

This airfield must have been an important one, it had hangers that stretched for miles. Hangar bays lined up and down with a central runway. One of these doors, labeled Hangar 5-E, was open, with the lights on. I went in to get a closer look and I saw a ship, it looked nice. It had a sleek design and it was blue and white colored, not the colors I would’ve chose, but it fit the ship pretty well. Before I was about to take a closer look, I once again hear footsteps behind me, again. This time, I reached for my pistol holstered to my side, to face the attacker, but they put something on my chest and it sent electricity straight to my muscles, so they would spaz out and not work with me, and the next thing that happened was, a fist to my helmet…

**Then darkness…**

End of Chapter 1: An even more Confusing Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very new to archive, but that won’t stop me from learning how to navigate the site. If you have feedback, let me know what you like, don’t like and why. I’m curious.


	2. Seriously, WTF is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is that surprise.... and a little info dump, kinda

**POV: Unknown,** Not for long though 

I snuck up behind Klein, and got ready to do a stealth takedown, not killing him, but knocking him out. He had just walked into the hangar where I kept my jumpship, an Arcadia class jumpship, where I restored it to its former glory, changing the colors from grey/tan-orange to a blue and white ship. It complements my armor, don't judge me.

Turns out, he did hear me and got ready to turn around to shoot me with some primitive gun in his holster, I was faster. I attached the shock device to his chest, and he stopped in his movements almost instantly, then I knocked him out, dragged him over to the wall, and chained him up, so I eventually, when he regains consciousness, I can interrogate him, because I have questions that need answers. I doubt I'll get any, but I need to try.

I had Skips, my Ghost and best friend, to keep an eye on his heartbeat, so I'll know when he is up. I then took a photo out of my armor, it was a photo of Klein, me, and a Warlock, and for the life of me, her name slipped my mind at the time, but then I remembered her name is Stephanie. The photo had us in the Tower, Klein wrapping his arms around us, helmets off, so we can see our smiles. The sky was a clear blue with a few clouds, and it was raining rose petals. Crimson Days, basically the Valentine's Day of the future. Klein took me in the event and we had the best of times, I chuckled and remembered the time he dove in front of a sniper bullet that would have killed me, and reacting quickly, I shot the attacker and ended up winning the game from it. A day or two after that, I remember we had just come back from a patrol and we wanted to celebrate that moment, our first patrol together as a full fireteam. I started to get teary-eyed and has to repress that memory away. That was in the past and I needed to focus on the here and now.

What happened to you Klein?

**POV: Klein**

_’Klein, Klein! You need to wake up, I'm detecting your captor is away for the moment. Klein are you still with me?'_ That was Kara, she is trying to see if I am still alive...

Being in my groggy state, I didn't know what was happening. I first was trying to get my bearings, I was in the airfield still, seeing the blue and white ship I saw before- Before I was knocked out by someone or something. Opening my eyes inside my helmet, I felt it touching me, the helmet had a dent in it, whoever hit me, hit me with a super strong punch, then again, the armor I was wearing was not very resilient. Finally opening my eyes all the way, not moving to not alert my captor that I was conscious. Seeing my armor finally in a decent light, it was a set of thinly plated armor with a lot of orange and brown colors, kind of expected since I was revived in a desert. The hanger looked like someone was still living there, but it didn't look like they were living here permanently. The equipment scattered about the hanger was nothing more than a few screens and what looked to be a comms relay. Moving my hands proved to be a problem…

They were chained up, above my head, so I looked like I was doing the 'Y' in that old song "YMCA", that was popular who knows how long ago. Moving my hands caused the chains to move and then I heard a voice, a really robotic voice, and no one else had a voice like our Ghosts, that was just an impossibility, unless you were an Exo. It sounded like they had some sort of voice synthesiser, distorting their voice, making it sound a lot more ominous than it actually was, but at the sound of the voice, I froze, not knowing what they have done, or what they will do….

"Ahhh, you finally woke up, bout time. I did hit you pretty hard, so no surprise that you didn't wake up for a day." the voice spoke, heavily distorted.

"A day? Who the hell are you?" I said, looking at my captor, taking note of their more feminine form, confirming my suspicion of what was holding me, but not who was holding me.

"My name is not important… but you are?"

"Me? How am I important? I have been alive for a day, max." I said confused.

Upon saying that, that was a knee to the chest, it knocked the wind out of me, and caused to me to cough up blood into my helmet, it didn't help that I heard a sharp crack in my ribs. Trying to catch my breath, it, they grabbed me and said, "Do you remember who you are?" the voice distortion no longer present, clearly sounding female.

"No, enlighten me, because I don't know who I am, except for my name, that I am a 'Guardian', and I have to get to the Last City." I said, coughing almost every other word, trying to regain the art of breathing.

"Well, it seems you don't remember who you are… Klein." The female said.

"What? How do you-"

"Know your name? Shame, you don't remember who you are and what we were."

"Were? I don't-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"Just stop asking questions and listen to what I have to say."

"I don't think I have a choice here…." I said defeatingly, pulling on the chains wrapped around my wrists.

She then pulled out a chair, from basically nowhere, sat down, and pulled off her helmet to reveal a blue face, green eyes, and cherry red lips. Yep, cherry red lips, no other way to describe it.

She began to explain, while rocking in the chair, "My name is Amira, and you and I, are Guardians, defenders of the Light. Your Ghost must have explained at least some of this already, considering that fall you took." she started laughing at that.

Embarrassed, "So, you saw that?"

"Kinda hard not to, I have been following you since that point." she replied.

"Do you know how much that hurt? I felt every bone splinter and shatter, while I was choking to death on my own blood. I should have died on impact, but I suffered for a few seconds. The pain and agony of losing all feeling in your body, only to come back to life, and still remember the pain…."

"You forget that I have also experienced death, but nothing like that, not like-" she said as she trailed off, I couldn't hear the end of her sentence.

She stopped rocking the chair, stood up, walked over to me, grabbed my helmet and took it off, looked me square in the eyes, and it looked like she was about to cry. She put my helmet over on a table next to her. Kara is thinking what her intentions are, because she hasn't killed me yet, hasn't asked for any information, not that I had any to give. She started to give me a rundown of who this 'Amira' was. She was a Titan, she didn't specialize in any sort of fighting style, and she isn't picky on weapons. Her armor was a set of 'Vanguard' and 'Crucible' armor. I didn't want to know what that was.

"I know your Ghost is doing a diagnostic of me, not hard to tell." She deduced that from my silence?

"No, it's not. I'm sitting in silence." I said, lying, knowing she's right.

She looked me right in the eyes once more, reached for my chest, and pulled Kara away from me.

"But how? She was hiding from you!" I started to shout

"My Ghost had her pinpointed the moment I chained you, but since you are being troublesome, I'm forced to more…. drastic measures" Amira said, whilst unholstering a gun from her holster, MY gun, the six-shooter I found. She began to point it at Kara's optic, her light blue eye.

Kara starting to panic, visibly shaking in her hand, she couldn't phase away because of the way she was holding her, "Oh please, please don't, I just found him yesterday, I spent years looking for my Guardian, please-"

"Shut it. Comply, and don't do anything stupid, and you will be fine."Amira said that WAY too calmly. Amira then turned around and put Kara on some sort of stand. I sensed, through our neural link that I didn't feel until now, that Kara was being recharged. After looking for me for so long, her internal battery was close to being shut down, which is weird, I thought Ghosts could go forever, glad I found this out. She set Kara down, and turned to me, with a malicious grin on her face. She slowly walked over to me, losing her armor until she was in this…. This jumpsuit black with white accents, skin-tight, might I add, and she whispered something in my ear that made me freak out, before I could fully understand what she said, she had already started, and I was NOT prepared for what happened to me next….

"You harm her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, hunt me down, make me regret it? She is not going to get hurt. You'll thank me later, and you aren't in the position of making demands. I AM!" she shouted at me, and she pushed me back into the wall, and began her 'demands'.

Around 10 minutes have passed, and I REFUSE to talk about it. It left a mental scar on me, and Kara. Poor Kara, my Ghost, my best friend and companion, was forced to watch what she did as well. She wasn't able to power down to avoid it, and what was worse. Her recording software, usually used for combat missions to have a more accurate report, was on and it captured the whole 'session'. When I thought it was over, and she was done, she had a needle in her hand, lifted my head to expose my neck, precisely injected whatever was in the needle, and I started to doze off, and before I did, she whispered, "Thank you. We will see each other again…"

I don't know how long I was comatose for, but I woke up with one hand still chained, one hand free with a note in hand. Looking at the note, it was from Amira. It read:

"Klein,

Remember when I said we are both Guardians, I wasn't joking. You need to make it to the Last City fast, somewhere close to where Moscow originally was. I left a ship for you, in working order I promise, in Hangar 7-J off to the left upon exiting this hanger. It'll get you to the City, not anywhere else though. Also, your Ghost, whose name I found out was Kara, cute name, she was not harmed, I put her in a charging station because she was low on power. She already has the coordinates to the City, so don't worry about being lost. Ask her questions you still need an answer to, she will answer to the best of her knowledge. We'll see each other again, I promise.

-Amira

P.S I hope we get to 'play' again some other time. ;)"

After reading the note, I immediately looked around, nothing was there, the ship, the equipment all gone, except the charging station that Kara was still on. Getting up and unchaining my left hand, and hobbling my way toward Kara. GOD, I was really sore, she really put a number on me. She was fast, and I didn't realize she was that, what's the word? Ravenous? No, kinky? No, there is a word for it, I don't know it. She was just an entirely different person in those 10 minutes…

After fumbling with the chain, I made it to Kara and she was asleep or powered down, I think; I unplugged the cords connected to her very carefully, and she awoke, panicked, "Klein, are you alright? She did things to you, your heart rate and adrenaline levels spiked exponentially." She jumps to a conclusion, "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, you just jumped to a conclusion…." my face turning slightly red with embarrassment, knowing she was kinda right. Not that I would admit it

"How much of that did you see?"

"Not much" Kara replied innocently (Clearly lying)

"I can tell you're lying, Kara" I said with an accusing tone to my voice.

Avoiding the subject she asked, "What did the note say?"

"There apparently is a ship in Hangar 7-J that could get us to the Last City. You can't avoid me on this though. I won't ask, but never mention this again."

"Fine."

Walking out the door and looking left and right, Kara started floating off to the left heading to the hangar where the ship was. It was midday, and it looked like it was about to rain. The sky was grey, and in order to avoid the rain, I started to walk at a brisk pace. Making it to the door of the Hangar 7-J, a surprised grin came across my face. There was a ship in there, looked really old, but still functional. Within a few seconds, I was in the ship, confused on how I got there I started to ask how I got in here, and before I could get the thought out; Kara had started the ship and got us airborne before I could say 'HOLY SHIT!'.

Breathing and calming down for the first time in a while, I asked, "Kara?"

"Yes, Klein?"

"It's about time I get to ask you those questions that have been stockpiling up for the past day."

"All right, shoot." Kara said that with the intention of finally setting my confusion to rest.

End of Chapter 2:Seriously, WTF is Going on?


	3. Actual Time to Explain? Unheard of....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q/A session with Klein and his Ghost Kara, not the most important chapter, but I didn’t want to just skip the flight. Enjoy!

Flying through the clouds was a nice change of pace after being on the ground for what felt like a week. Also, it didn't help that I still had a broken rib from…. Amira, that was her name right? I remember seeing her face when she...did things to me. Kara explained she wasn't comfortable in trying to repair a human skeleton, especially while moving in a ship. Ghosts can fix skeletal structures of humans and others alike, but Ghosts that have just gotten their Guardians, they are particular in what they fix first. Say if you get a sprain or a hairline fracture, your Ghost can easily mend the bone, or bones, back together again; It will leave a small bruise though. You can't escape every injury looking like it never happened, even though Ghosts heal said bruises right after. Speaking of, when you die, sometimes the injuries you sustain stick with you. Take a deep cut that you got from an enemy, it can be healed, but it will be healed like it got stitches then closed up, leaving a scar. Scars, sadly, are permanent icons, per say, on your body; Like that stab wound from that Fallen Captain, it went through and through, but upon seeing it, it scarred in both wounds, pretty nasty honestly.

Sightseeing out the window was cut short as Kara turned to me and stated, "Sorry, I would heal you, but I'm not as confident in trying to mess with human skeletal systems."

Wincing in pain as I shifted in my seat, I asked, "Time for a game of 20 questions. So, what exactly am I? I know I'm a Guardian, but not much else was explained. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, the best description I can give you is you are a Warrior of the Traveler, sworn to defend humanity. You have the power to harness some extraordinary abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" This seemed interesting.

"I would answer if I had more information, but I know some people that could tell you like it was their name." Kara stated.

"What do you mean born, you look like a robot of some kind, no offense." I said to avoid hurting her feelings, if she has any. I winced a little, that would be rude of me to say, much more to think of it.

"None taken Klein, Well I am a robot, but I'm not, I am a Ghost made from the Traveler but when I was born, I had a directive to find a spark, your spark and I searched a long time for you." she stated with utmost pride in her voice.

"How long did you search for my spark, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I think it was exactly 25 years, 5 months, 5 weeks, 5 days, and 5 hours." she replied quickly.

"Really? Did you watch a timer you set go up or something? No way the numbers lined up that well." I responded in surprise.

Kara didn't respond to that, and if Ghosts could blush, Kara was 100% blushing.

"Kara, you mentioned the Traveler, what is it?"

"The Traveler is the reason you and I are alive. It showed up in your solar system centuries ago. It blessed your world with Light, advancements in technology, the ability to colonize other planets, and so much more. For example, your life spans increased ten-fold and humanity burst into the Golden Age. Unfortunately, it never lasted. Foes of the Traveler arrived and destroyed almost everything the Traveler touched, launching humanity into what was known as the Collapse. Everything in the archives say it was the worst event humanity ever experienced." Kara said with a somber tone. "The Traveler is now above the Last City on Earth, where the last of Humanity lives."

"What is the Last City?"

"Well the Last City is where the rest of Humanity ended up after the Collapse. Thankfully, we are starting to make a recovery."

"Seems about time too." I said, moving the conversation along, "What about those things that were in the canyon? Uhh the Fallen you said?"

"Let me think... " and having said that Kara started to chirp and beep like she was deep in thought, "The Fallen are a race called Eliksni, scavengers from some unknown planet, but according to archives, the Fallen had the Traveler before us and they chased it across the galaxy."

"So, what was the thing that stabbed me?" Flashing back to the blade in my chest

"That was a Captain, they lead the lower soldiers, like the Dregs. Dregs are the grunts, per say, they are expendable in the eyes of the Fallen. They usually have shock pistols and daggers. They will cut and sting, try to avoid those. The Vandals, they have four arms and they are normally armed, ironically, with shock rifles and wire rifles, a sniper if you will. Then there are Servitors, big purple ball that generates the life substance known as Ether. Without it, they die. If you should be in a gunfight with the Fallen, aim for those first. It'll help in the long run."

I sat in the pilot seat and was absorbing every word like a sponge being soaked in water. Making sure I got everything from that minor speech I asked, "Anything else that I should know about them?"

"There are higher ups in the Fallen Houses, like Kells, the ruler of the house, and Barons, the right or left-hand man to Kells. Hopefully you won't encounter those any time soon. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, are we there yet?" I said with puppy eyes.

"Gosh, you even act like a child.." Kara scolded me

"Well are we?" I said as I stifled a chuckle, my rib still broken from Amira. God, hope I never see her again. She is kinda scary- No wait- She is not 'kinda' scary; SHE IS THE DEFINITION OF SCARY!

"We are about 3 hours away, you might want to rest up, you'll need your strength for when you get to the Tower."

"Tower?"

"Where the Guardians live. What? You thought we lived in the wilds 100% percent of the time? It is more like 50% of the time, less so if you are a Hunter, but that is a conversation for another day." Kara explained quickly.

"Alright, I'll guess I'll nap for now. Wake me when we are about 10 minutes from the City."

"Sleep well Klein." Kara said as she nuzzled my head, resting on my shoulder afterwards.

**Two and a half hours later…**

"Klein, wake up, we are close to the Tower, might want to be ready."

Waking up feeling like absolute shit, yet I did nap a little, had to focus on not cursing my brains out from shifting suddenly.

"That didn't feel good, did it?"

"Fuu-cck- ugh king NOPE!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that soon."

"Great, just great." I said half relieved, half sarcastic. Looking out the window, I saw the Traveler, I thought it would be smaller, but it looked like it could crush the whole City if it fell. The City looked absolutely amazing. I wondered what it would look like with all the lights on at night. So many buildings.. It was too much detail to take in. I was rendered speechless.

Suddenly, a new voice comes through the comms, it was a woman, thick southern accent, "Unidentified Vessel, you are trespassing in City airspace. State your business or.. We will have to use lethal force, and I know you don't want that."

I was about to speak up, but Kara beat me to the punch, "Hey, Holliday, good to hear from you. I have my Guardian and I need to get him help."

"Ahh a new Guardian, bout time, it has been a few years since the last new Guardian. Well, bring your ship to the hangar, I'll take care of it. What does your Guardian need help for?"

"Broken rib, I'll explain later." Kara explained.

"Ok, I'll get medics on standby. See ya soon." Holliday, as Kara said, hung up.

I interjected soon after, "You didn't let me introduce myself, how rude."

"Trust me, I did you a favor. " Kara rebuttaled. "Be ready for a transmat."

"You know I hate that."

"I know." Kara said after we locked the ship in Hanger 5, she transmatted me, without warning might I add, onto the balcony that was close by. I could see a few workbenches with some tools on each one, a robot just standing behind a table. A little ahead of that bench was what looked like a hallway with some stairs. As soon as I descended the stairs that were in front of me, I heard a voice. A voice I REALLY didn't want to hear, especially now, not after what happened.

"Hey Klein! What took you so long?"

'Oh, I am going to an early grave with _**her**_ around…' I thought while pinching the bridge of my nose.

End of Chapter 3: Actual Time to Explain? Unheard of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only going to update once or twice every day/ every other day. I’m catching up to where they are both even.


	4. So, The Tower huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klein sees Amira and wants to get away from her, because of his broken rib. He meets Stephanie, a Warlock, whose first impression of him is... off-putting to say the least. Oh yeah, he gets his powers, and finds out that he is different from the rest. He meets a few faces in the Tower, gets a quick history lesson, and meets the Vanguard. Oh and Cayde has a party popper, for some reason.

Oh, Hi Amira, fancy seeing you here…" I started, "after what you did." I whispered to myself, still clutching my rib cage, because my rib is still broken, possibly shattered. Before she could respond, the medics that Ms. Holiday called for me arrived, and they started to usher me to the infirmary. They asked where I was hurt and how it happened. I told them my ribs, but I withheld the reason how, don't ask me why. They brought me to the infirmary down the stairs underneath the shipyard and laid me on a cot that was for patients. After a few moments, Kara appeared and reassured me that I was going to be fine. The minutes passed by, and for some reason I felt exhausted, I didn't know why until I woke up again, must've passed out. Opening my eyes through my helmet, which I'm glad I didn't take off, there was a person standing off to my right, someone wearing robes of some kind. The person noticed I was awake, and broke the silence that was around, "Glad to see you made it to the Tower in mostly one piece." The voice sounded feminine, but it sounded familiar, and when she spoke, I groaned a little before I fell asleep again. Damn, what did she really do to me?

When I woke again, I was still in the cot in the Tower, trying to get my bearings again, my eyesight was a little blurry, but I could barely make out something was close by. The same voice from before was now standing over me, with a look of concern over their face. Their helmet was off, and what was looking back at me was a smooth, light blue face, light blue eyes that had hint of silver in it, light pink lips, wild blue hair, with some waves curled off the right, no marking on their face. On her face, it wasn't who I thought it was at first. It wasn't Amira, no, I don't remember what her face looked like. I wanted that memory purged off the face of the planet.

The person now above me said, "Hey, relax Guardian, you passed out, don't know why, but ya did. I helped fix your broken rib, you should be as good as new. Welcome to the Last safe City on Earth, and since you probably don't know what is going on, I'll introduce myself, my name is Stephanie, Warlock of the Vanguard, you can just call me Steph.". The person then gestured to take off my helmet, and I hesitated… "Don't be shy, we are all friends here, plus I like meeting the new recruits. It is easier for me to put a name to a face."

Raising up my helmet, "My name is Klein, I was resurrected a little bit under two days ago, in the Grand Canyon." Looking across from me, there was a mirror. I could finally see what I looked like. I also had blue skin, but not as dark as Stephanie's, shorter black hair, dark yellow eyes, pink lips like a normal human, but my skin… I was confused, looking up at Stephanie but her jaw was wide open in shock...

At the sound of my name, Stephanie froze, looked at me like I had two heads before stepping backwards, almost tripping, before turning around and walking out of the room. I could swear I heard her cry a little. What did I do?

"Kara, do you have an explanation for that?" I said as Kara fizzled right in front of me and transmatted my helmet away.

"Can't say I do Klein, anyway, the doctors told me you are free to leave. We have to go to the Vanguard. They want to meet you."

"Did you hear Stephanie say she was a Warlock? What is that?"

"Ahh she mentioned her class. Well ok. There are three types of Guardians: Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks. Titans are the brute force of the three. Punch first, ask questions later type of people; They are resilient fighters and have the powers of Fists of Havoc, a devastating Arc attack, Defender, the power to shield their teammates from danger, and the Hammer of Sol, flaming hammers that hurt on impact. These are the Arc, Void, and Solar ability types. These apply to all 3 classes. Needless to say, not every class have the same abilities."

"Remind me to not piss off Amira then, she looked like a Titan." I said with a light chuckle.

"Ohhhh, she is a Titan, keep that in mind, she could kill you with one hand." Kara said as I stopped chuckling.

"Moving on…" as I started to ascend the staircase, "What about Hunters? What are they?"

"Well, Hunters are the explorers, the lone wolves, the solo act. They thrive on the adrenaline in the most dangerous situations, they are the sharpshooters, and stealthy types. Even without adrenaline in them, they are still a force to be reckoned with. They have the powers of Bladedancer, quick on their feet slashing through hordes of foes, Gunslinger, a Solar revolver that can pick off a target from miles away, and Nightstalker, the rarest of the 3 subclasses, they can summon a Void bow to tether the enemies to the ground and expose their weaknesses. Hunters are lone wolves like I said before, but that doesn't stop them from joining a fireteam and kicking our enemies' butt."

"Ass" I corrected her.

"Unlike you, I don't say those words." She retorted.

"Suit yourself."

Walking up the last flight of stairs and turning left, there was this long stretch of hallway before a right turn, figured the best time to ask what the last class was. "What about Warlocks?"

"Ahh the Warlocks, they are scholars first, Guardians second. They are the brains and sometimes tacticians of operations. They are smart and will almost always have a book on hand, for when the fighting dies down. They have the power to be a Stormcaller, look into the Void to become a Voidwalker, and the power to fill themselves with Solar energy to become a Sunsinger. Never go anywhere without a Warlock. Exceptions are made when a Hunter is patrolling solo."

"Interesting, what do think I'll b-" I was cut off as I made it into the Courtyard of the Tower. It had an amazing view of the City and the Traveler. The Traveler is a lot bigger than I thought, nearing the size of the entire City. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it is huge. As if on cue, my head started to pound, showing flashes of the Traveler. Why? I'm right here, it is something new to me yes, but what is going on? A new voice broke my train of thought, a man in a yellow-blue robe, "You must be new around here Guardian."

"Am I that easy to identify?"

"Yes, every new Guardian looks at the Traveler like that for the first time."

"Don't know if this is the first time." I muttered under my breath, "Who are you?" I spoke up.

"I am Master Rahool, Cryptarch. You bring me Engrams, I can decode them for you, and I can give you gear for future endeavors."

"What are-" I started. I made a mental note that he also had blue skin, gotta ask about it later.

"Engrams? Engrams are a fourth state of matter, or fifth state depending on your scientific point of view. They drop from enemies you slay, or from caches you find scattered throughout the solar system. You'll know what they look like, trust me."

"Thank you Master Rahool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the Vanguard." I said as I walked by three spires in the Courtyard.

"Klein" Kara chimed in, "These are the vaults where you can store items of interest to you, since you have a limited inventory space on your person."

"Noted. Shall we head to the Vanguard?"

"Yes, we shall. I'll lead the way."

Walking down two sets of steps, I step into a red room of sorts. There are skulls hanging up on the wall, a banner of two swords through a shield is present as well. Looking around, taking it all in, a loud booming voice disrupts my sightseeing, and almost makes me jump out of my skin.

"GREETINGS GUARDIAN! MY NAME IS LORD SHAXX! I RUN THE CRUCIBLE, A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN FIGHT OTHER GUARDIANS."

Looking at the big burly Titan, judging by his armor, this Lord Shaxx character wore a two-horned helmet that was missing a horn, had fur around his chest and shoulders, and he wore a type of cross on his chest. His armor was predominantly white, with orange accents, he must have been around for a long time.

"Owwww, I think I lost my sense of hearing from that." I said, rubbing my ears checking to make sure my eardrums are still intact.

"Don't worry Guardian, I'll only scream if you get a play in the Crucible that I like. After all, Guardians constantly fight for my approval, I swear they have gone mad." Shaxx said, his voice booming, not at the level he introduced himself. "What business do you have here Guardian?"

Still rubbing my temple, "I have to meet with the Vanguard, I'm a new Guardian, my Ghost, Kara" she appeared over my shoulder as her name was said, " told me I have to find my class. She gave me the spiel on each one. So, I am going to see which type of Guardian I am."

"I see." Shaxx started, "I hope to see you in the Crucible sometimes soon Guardian."

"You might, gotta get used to it around here. See you around Shaxx!" I said as I walked towards the next room.

"Klein, you know that you are supposed to say LORD Shaxx right?"

"Did I disrespect him?" realizing I didn't say 'Lord Shaxx' when I walked away.

"Usually, he barely lets anyone call him just Shaxx. I don't understand why he didn't berate you on respect."

"Can we move on, before he comes over here and beats the ever-loving shit outta me?"

"Fine, but be careful walking back through there. I'll revive you if he does kill you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Continuing on through the hallway, I walked into the next room to three people standing around a large table. Straight across the room was a bald man, ALSO with blue skin, who are these people? On my left, there was man, who heard me come in, look at me, and his face… was not human, it looked robotic, blue eyes, and an orange glow in his mouth, he must be a hunter, inspecting the armor. The last person in the room was a darker skinned women, a Warlock, by the looks of the robes she wore. The robot made a 'clearing my throat' sound, capturing the attention of the other two in the room. Their attention was then directed towards me and if their jaws could hit the floor, they would have.

"Uhh, hello, my name is Klein, I was told to meet the Vanguard? I'm assuming that is you three?"

The man across from me answered for all of them, "Yes, we are. My name is Commander Zavala, Head of all Guardians and Titan Vanguard. The Exo to my right, your left, is Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard."

"How do ya do Guardian?" he interrupted, classic Cayde fashion.

Zavala cleared his throat, "Cayde."

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, the person to my left, your right, is Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." I said with the highest form of respect in my voice.

"Likewise, Guardian. Do you know what class you are?" Ikora asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I replied.

Before I could ask anything else, a new figure walked into the Vanguard Hall, a man in a set of White robes and a mask. He stated in a super monotone voice, "It nice to finally meet you, Guardian. Vanguards, could you help this one find their true calling?"

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am the Speaker. I am the voice for the Traveler. I felt your presence when you entered the Tower. I waited to meet you, now was the time that the Traveler demanded. Welcome to the Guardians."

"Speaker, glad you could join us, we were about to tell Klein here how to get his powers." Ikora nodded in respect to the Speaker upon saying this.

All three Vanguards looked at each other than back to me, "We have a method that could help you find your powers." Cayde said with a smirk.

"What is it?" I asked inquisitively.

"Focus on your spark, uh, the source of your Light. Focusing on that alone will tell you what sort of abilities you have. Your Ghost can assist you. You'll know it when you see it." Cayde said.

"Okay, well here goes… Kara, little help?"

"Okay, I'm with you Guardian."

I slowed my breathing and started to focus on the spark that brought me back. The one that could answer my questions. The questions that have plagued my mind since the moment of my second life. Weaving through the thoughts in my mind, I found it. The Spark. As I slowly approached it, being cautious, because I don't know what to expect. Then, I'm whisked off my feet and dragged towards the Spark. I'm blinded by the Light as it brings me closer, next thing I know, I'm on my feet in front of the spark, still partially blinded, but my eyes are adjusted slightly. A voice booms out from it. **ENTER,KLEIN,HUNTER OF THE LIGHT!**

_Hesitantly, I step forward and I do what the voice says. Then, my vision returns to me and I'm standing in front of three figures, all of them a different color, they feel strikingly familiar. All of them have a mask over their face, so identifying them is out of the question. The voice boomed once more, this time from my left, the one in orange. **STEP FORWARD KLEIN TO RECEIVE THE POWER OF SOLAR LIGHT!** Obeying, I stepped forward and grasped its hand, and I felt a power surge through my veins. **YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE POWER OF THE SOLAR BOW, ARTEMIS, USE IT WELL KLEIN!** Confused, still, that they know my name, I nodded, said thank you, then the person in blue beckoned me in an excited tone. **STEP FORWARD TO FEEL THE ARCLIGHT FLOW THROUGH YOU KLEIN!** Reaching out for its hand, it grasped mine and pulled me closer into a type of hug that two guys would do. One hand grasping their thumbs and the other hugging their back. **THE POWER OF THE REVOLVER, SOLEMN JUDGEMENT, RESIDES WITHIN YOU NOW. LET YOUR ENEMIES FEEL THE POWER OF THE STORM!** The power surged through me once more, but it felt like a jolt, like when you run your socks on the carpet and then touch someone. I wonder if anyone else has these I thought, from what Kara told me, Solar should be Gunslinger, Arc should be Bladedancer, but what will Void be? Well, I'm about to find out. The one is an eerie kind of purple boomed its voice louder than the other two, **LISTEN WELL, O' BEARER MINE, SO THAT I MAY BLESS YOU WITH ONE OF THE DANGEROUS INSTRUMENTS OF OUR KIND!** Our kind? What is this one talking about? The figure reached out and grabbed me pinning my arms at my sides and locking me into a hug of sorts. **I BESTOW THE POWER OF THE DUAL BLADES, DRAGON'S TOOTH AND CLAW! STRIKE FROM THE SHADOWS AND LET LOOSE ON ALL THOSE OPPOSE YOU!** The void gave me a chill down my spine, like when you involuntarily twitch. I asked them how do I thank you for this. They replied in simplest terms, because I feel like their answers were cryptic, even a Warlock would have trouble coming up with a more cryptic answer. After receiving my powers, I walked back out of the Spark with a huge fucking grin on my face, but that grin faded as fast as it came. How would I tell the Vanguard? I guess I'll figure it out. Kara then returned to me, and guided me out, she didn't ask what I saw, but she'll know when I tell them. I opened my eyes soon after._

****

Looking up from the dream like state I was in, the Vanguard looked at me with anticipation in my eyes, Cayde even more so, it is like he knows, but isn't saying anything. Cayde, being impatient, says, "Well, what did you see kiddo?"

****

"I saw three figures inside my Spark, and they each gave me something. They called me a 'Hunter of the Light', and they made me take their hand, sort of, so they can transfer their power to me." I started.

****

"Really? I thought it be a lot more complicated than that. You were in and out in 2 minutes, most Guardians take 10 minutes to find their spark and get their powers." Cayde piped up.

****

"ANYWAY, they knew my name when I entered, it was like they expected me. Also, I mentioned the figures and they had a name for each one." I continued on…

****

Ikora stepped in, "Each one? The super abilities? Did they tell you the names of them?"

****

"They did, the first one was called Artemis, a Solar bow. The next one was called Solemn Judgement, an Arc revolver, and the last one, was called Dragon's Tooth and Claw."

****

The Vanguard and some others around them had their jaws dropped once more. They were stunned into silence by what I said. Soon after, Zavala open his comm and mumbled something into it.

****

"Kara, what did you see?" I asked my Ghost, since she has been silent the whole time.

****

"I saw you go into the Spark, then blank after, until you came out. Whatever was in there was meant for you to see and tell."

****

"Fair point." I replied back. Looking at the Vanguard, "So what do I do now?"

****

Cayde piped in, "Well, here." He hands me two cards, a seemingly blank card, and an Ace of Clubs playing card, slightly charred on an edge, "That is the location to your quarters and the other one is for the Cryptarch and Gunsmith. That is basically an I-O-U card, show it to them and they will help you get set up. You can leave in a second, you'll have things to do tomorrow, but for now you need to rest. It has been a long day for you."

****

The Speaker turned to me and said, "You have returned… and to think that they would be without their friend forever."

****

"What are you talking about? I just got here, this place is unfamiliar." I explained to no one in particular.

****

Turning around to leave the room, I see two familiar figures: A Warlock in blue robes, and a Titan in a set of white armor. Stephanie and Amira, the two people I wanted to get away from. Well, Stephanie seems to avoid me, and Amira seems to want me. Turning back around, looking at Cayde, "Why are they here?"

****

"You are joining their Fireteam, they have been missing a member for the past couple of decades. Congrats!" _Pulls out a party popper and pops it_

****

Removing the confetti off me I asked, "Uh, you sure that is a good idea? Shouldn't I be on my own for a bit? To get a feel of being solo as a Hunter?"

****

"True, but being in a Fireteam doesn't mean they will be with you on mission 100% of the time. You will have times that you will be solo. Don't worry, I'll guide you. For now, go rest, report to the Cryptarch and Gunsmith tomorrow, then come to me, so I can brief you, alright?"

****

"Alright, fine, now get me away from them. I don't need to see them yet. Kind of weird first impressions on both. Not something I feel like repeating." I whispered to Cayde.

****

"Go on, get outta here Hunter, quickly. They seem to be giving you the evil eye."

****

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said quickly as I raced out of the room, catching a glance at Amira, this was the first time I have seen here without her helmet, at least, the first time I remember it. She had a light curved face, also a blue color on her skin, a cherry red set of lips, light violet hair, and glistening green eyes. Turning my head to avoid her gaze, I walked even faster, passing Lord Shaxx again, passing by I said, "My sincerest apologies about disrespecting you, _Lord_ Shaxx." stressing the 'Lord' part. He nodded as I went by.

****

Kara brought me out to the Courtyard once more and led me to a set of elevators. Getting in and pressing a button to go down to my quarters, that Kara told me it was a few floors down. Thinking I was okay, I leaned back on the rail and exhaled loudly, but quickly inhaled as a hand stopped the door and two people were standing outside of the door. Oh great, well I am in for it now...

****

End of Chapter 4: So, The Tower huh?

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make any grammatical errors, please feel free to yell at me and say 'you messed up here.' Any criticisms are welcome.


	5. Tower First, then Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the elevator goes fine, Klein makes it to his quarters, looks around and falls asleep soon after. The next day, he is running round the Tower getting gear and settling in. Then he talks to Cayde, and is sent off to the Cosmodrome, on his first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm all caught up.... Now I can take a break.

Seeing the two people outside the elevator step in on either side of me, is unnerving to say the least. Especially when both of said people looked at you weird or shocked and walked off without another word, and now they are standing next to you with daggers for eyes. Leaning back on the railing, I'm asking Kara, 'Why are they like this around me?' to which Kara replies with, 'I don't know, they have been acting strange since your arrival.'

_'Keep an eye on 'em for me would ya? It is unsettling.'_

_'Will do.'_

After a few more moments in silence, the elevator is stopped, not because it stopped on a floor, but because Stephanie and Amira were in the elevator with me, and they forced it to stop with some Arc energy. _'Uh oh spaghettios. Wait, what?'_

Breaking the silence with a snide remark, "There a reason why you stopped the elevator a floor from my destination, and the fact you had to use Arc energy to do it?"

Ignoring me, Amira turned to Stephanie, "Can I hit him now?"

"No, you can't." Looking to me now, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing?' I just want to get to my quarters, and to be honest, you two are not easing any tension. You are actually making it worse."

With that, Amira was angry, she threw a fist at me. I had a feeling that she was going to do it, I dodged out of the way, then reached over to Stephanie asking, "You are doing this because…?"

"Don't look at me Klein, she is her own force of nature."

"Could you at least start the elevator again?" Moving again to dodge more fists, "I'll gladly talk more when I have time, and right now I don't."

With a nod, she maneuvered her way out of the tussle before her, and started the elevator again. A few seconds later the door opened, and I hopped off, and Amira was going to follow me, but Stephanie held her back, struggling to do so.  
"Let me go Steph, I'M NOT DONE!" Amira shouted, thrashing to get out of her grip. Stephanie mumbled a few words to Amira, and she fell asleep.

"What did you-" I asked before Steph cut me off, "Warlock secret, one that I haven't used in a few years. It won't last long, so best get to your room, Hunter. We'll speak soon." she said before she pushed a button and the elevator closed. Kara popped into existence, and asked, "Do you know what that was about?"

"I'm just as clueless as you, why did she lash out?"

"I don't have enough data to formulate an answer. For now, head to 25-G, it is the sixth door on your right."

Following what Kara said, I opened the door with the keycard Cayde gave me, and upon opening the door, I had an amazing view of the City. I could see the Traveler and the walls, it was a lot to take in. The room had all the essentials, a kitchen, complete with a fridge and freezer, an oven, and a microwave. It also had a plain black and white tile flooring, basic, but I wasn't looking for over the top. The living room had a few couches and seats, most of them were a light blue color, with a couple reds thrown into the mix. There was then a door over off to the right. Curious as I am, I open said door, and find myself in a master bedroom. The bedroom had, well a bed, duh, really big bed too. Plain red and blue sheets, with some dark blue curtains. Who the hell designed this room, it is just like the color blue had an orgasm all over the floor and it spread to the furniture. So much damn blue, reminding me of Amira and Stephanie, they were both blue as well as I. Dwelling on that will not help me now, and seeing how I'm really tired at this point, I threw myself on the bed and asked Kara, "Could you get this armor off me please? I'm really comfortable right now and I'm too lazy to remove it."

"Sure thing Guardian." and with a flash of light, I was left in my jet black, grey accented undersuit. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, I left myself sink into a dream, while Kara found a recharge station that was on the dresser, a really old-style dresser, wood carved and intricate designs. I was too tired to look at it in more detail, sleep had claimed me for its own….

_**Pretend I'm doing a super cool time skip to the next day, make up a sound effect for your own leisure** _

I woke up with a splitting headache, or a migraine, as some of my vision was blurred. I remember walking in the desert, but it was all hazy. Kara was in front of me, "Klein, are you alright? This is the second time I've noticed a spike in your mental activity. I noticed it the first time when you saw the Traveler in the Courtyard. So, can you tell me what is going on?"

"I would if I knew what WAS going on. All I can say is that I am probably getting flashes, possibly memory flashes from my first life, but I can't place them. Anyway, could you transmat my armor back on when I'm done freshening up?"

"Yes Klein, hurry up though, we have a tight schedule to keep. You have to visit Master Rahool, Banshee-44, and…. are you even listening?" Kara shifted her shell in a set of rapid motions.

"Huh? You say something? I'm admiring how big the bathroom is, its got a walk-in shower, and decent toilet and a high-quality sink!"

"Uhhh Men…" Kara said in frustration.

After finally making it through my daily routine, Kara transmatted my armor on to me, everything except the helmet, and I set off for the Courtyard. Getting up there during the day is a hassle, elevators being full trying to get all the Guardians out. Walking a brisk pace over to the Cryptarch, I showed him the Ace of Clubs playing card Cayde gave me yesterday. Rahool said something along the lines of 'Was wondering when he would cash in this favor.' Rahool then took 5 blue engrams, and did some voodoo shit and they each turned into a piece of the Rustburner 1.5 set. A pretty decent set for a 'starting set'. It was better than the Snakeline 4.5 set I was wearing, I kept it in the vault, so I could reminisce on it later. The cloak was a little bit below my waist, might be annoying, but I'll live. After talking to Rahool, I went up a few steps, saw some other Guardians playing with this purple ball. It did sometimes shoot into the sky, not very high, but high enough where it took a few seconds to fall. That thing didn't follow the laws of psychics, then again, neither did we. Summoning a gun made of golden fire, summoning a ball of void from literal nothingness, you know, those sort of things. The cherry blossom tree was really nice, the leaves looked like they were about to fall, it seemed so peaceful. Bypassing that, I see a person behind this bench, seemed busy so, naturally, I walked up to the workbench, and the person, or Exo, there had their back turned, working on a weapon.

"Excuse me, are you Banshee-44?"

In his deep Exo voice, he replied, "Yeah, who's asking?"

I showed him the Ace of Clubs as I did Rahool, and Banshee looked at me with an inquisitive stare. "Well, I have just the thing for you Guardian." he says as he turns around, digs through one of his many drawers and reemerges with a hand cannon. Kara inspected this and her jaw, metaphorically, dropped.

"That is 'The Devil You Know' hand cannon…"

"What is so special about it?" I asked aloud looking at the unique paint job that the hand cannon had.

"Well," Banshee began, "this Hand Cannon belonged to a Guardian from a while ago, they left it in Cayde's care before he told me to repair and preserve it, but this might have been one or two resets ago, not much time has passed. But the Guardian who had this also had two other Hand Cannons: The Devil You Don't, the 'sister' hand cannon, and some other cannon, I don't know, because only one was made and they never wrote down HOW they made it, and as far as I know, that cannon is lost to time unfortunately. It was a beauty to look at though. I heard it took them a year or two perfecting it. Since Cayde gave you that Ace of Clubs, I said I'd give this to the Guardian who showed me that card. It is one of the memories I remember clear as day." he finished as he handed me the weapon.

Kara started scanning the weapon, shocked, "This is legendary quality, are you sure we should have this Banshee?"

"I'm sure, I don't go back on a promise. If Cayde thought you worthy of this, then who am I to disagree?" he stated bluntly.

"Thank you Banshee. Come on Kara, I think there is a gun range for testing." I said pondering the thoughts that went through my head.

"Right this way." Kara said in an uneasy tone, "Is it true?" she muttered

"Is what true?"

"Uh, nothing Guardian, just running calculations."

Knowing she is withholding something, I decided not to pry, maybe she is running calculations, or maybe she isn't, who knows? Making it to the range, shooting a few targets and dummies. Kara scanned the weapon once more and noticed when I 'kill' something, the weapon outputs more damage as well as a slight stability increase when I hit targets. Reloading the weapon, twirling it on my finger- Wait. I twirled the weapon like I had done it before. I stopped what I was doing, holstered the weapon and walked out of the range, my mind still pondering that. I also felt like I needed another weapon. Something with a little bit of a longer range. A sniper rifle would do just fine, Kara suggested I get one since I was hitting targets farther away with pinpoint accuracy, but they WERE standing still. So as hesitant as I was, I went over to Banshee once more, and asked if he had any sniper rifles. His interest piqued and as he pulled out a Doom Echo XI, a sniper rifle that had charged Arc rounds attached. Banshee said that the first weapon was on the house. He also said he didn't count the Cannon, since that was fulfilling a promise. The sniper had some other interesting perks, per say. It had armor piercing rounds and Final Round. Apparently, final round makes the gun do more damage on its last shot. Who would've guessed? Testing the rifle out was a new experience, but something I could warm up to. After settling the sniper in its respective shoulder strap, which it looked a little worn, but still held true. Making my way back down to the Vanguard Hall, I noticed Cayde was the only one in the room.

"Cayde? Where are the other Vanguard? It doesn't seem like they would be out of the room for any reason except to go to sleep."

"There is a good reason for that." Cayde said, "I needed to talk to you, one on one."

"This should probably frighten me more than it is."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to scold you, but I do see you got your gear and weapons all sorted, so that means I can brief you on your first assignment. Well, it is more for you than for me."

"Go on..." I said confused.

"Your ship you brought in, nice ship by the way, needs a warp drive in order for you to travel to other planets. The Fallen aren't the only army out there, they just so happen to be on the same planet. I also need to send you out into the field because I need to assess you. Your Ghost will be sending me your feed."

"Ahh a test, I don't think tests are my strong suit Cayde, I seem to have a problem of just not showing up."

"Very funny, but in all seriousness, you need that warp drive. Head to the Cosmodrome in Old Russia, a Guardian ship was shot down 14 hours ago. I need you to attempt to find the Guardian, and salvage the drive if you can. Possibly losing a Guardian is tough on all of us, but we get by. You might want to head out now, it is about a 4-hour flight from here." Cayde said as I was walking away.

"OH! One more thing Klein!" Cayde shouted to me.

"What is it?"

"Head up to Xander 99-40, he is the bounty bot, they get bounties from the people of the City, it might be worth your while to pick one up for an extra challenge."

"I'll think about it, thanks Cayde."

"No problem."

Leaving the Vanguard Hall, making my way up to the frame that was standing in front of a presentation board of sorts.

[Hello Guardian, how may I help you today?]

So polite, "Are there any bounties concerning Fallen?" Its head glowed for a few moments and replied, [There are three bounties available, to kill Fallen with primary weapons, one to kill Fallen, and one to Scavenge Fallen ether tanks.]

"I'll take the two kill Fallen ones."

[Transferring…. Transaction Complete, Be Brave Guardian]

On cue, my wrist was beeping, raising my wrist up, I noticed the bounties were being tracked, good that makes this easy. "Thanks, have a good day!" Why did I say that?

Making my way back to the Hanger, Amanda Holliday, was already waiting for me. Her thick southern accent cut through the noise.

"Your ship is already Guardian, safe travels, and try not to bang up the ship too much."

"I'll try my best, Kara? Shall we?"

Kara replied, "Let's go kill some Fallen!" Well, she sounds excited, she transmatted up into the ship and we blasted out of the Shipyard to the Cosmodrome. This should be fun.

**(POV SWITCH TO CAYDE, MINOR, BUT I NEED TO EXPRESS A POINT)**

"Just hope you find out who you were, a lot has happened since you've been gone." I said as he left the room. I pulled out a photo of myself and Klein from a while ago, I was wearing what I'm wearing now except the cloak, I had a shorter hood back then, but he was wearing a full Ghost Angel set from the Vanguard, and this was like 20 odd something years ago, it was when Klein saved my metal ass from some Cabal on Mars. I infiltrated their firebase to sabotage their ships and systems, but something went wrong, an alarm was tripped, and I had to hightail it out of there, but I was cut off and I was surrounded, about to be crushed by the Commander of that firebase. They would have killed me and my Ghost, but he showed up, killed everything with his Tooth and Claw and his bow, Artemis. That was the first time I saw those abilities, it sent chills down my Exo spine, it was a sight to truly behold. This was when Andal Brask, my predecessor, was in charge. I got roped in due to the Vanguard Dare, a little competition for the position of Hunter Vanguard, not everyone wanted it. I clenched my cloak, Brask's cloak. I picked it up when Brask slipped away from us. He was murdered by a Fallen mercenary, Tankis, the Scarred. By taking a Hunter's cloak, it is a promise to avenge their comrade, sometimes by any means necessary. I owed Klein for that day, and I still do. I never did get to repay the debt I owe him. When we lost him the first time, no one was around, he was alone in his final moments, his Ghost was sent away before he was killed, no one ever recovered his cloak, to my knowledge anyway. I was going to make him my second in command, someone to help me sneak out of these boring meetings that Zavala insists we have, and someone who can tell me stories about the crazy shit he has seen out there. Another little-known fact about Klein, this is kept in the highest levels of encryption, he was there at the battles of Twilight Gap and Six Fronts, leading a squadron of Guardians, he commanded them with ease, covering all flanks. They died, revived and died again, but they held out as well as some of the Titans squads, till we got support to them. He asked me after the battles to keep any mention of him in black ink, he wanted to keep on the downlow, and I didn't blame him, it took a toll on him, to see such destruction and death. Not everyone walked away unscathed. I constantly strived to finally repay that debt, and I already started to pay it back, and I will never stop trying to get him back on his feet.

**************End of Chapter 5:Tower First, Then Mission********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a combat chapter, and well, I don't know how everyone will react. Remember this is a rewrite. My OG version was probably worse. Thank you for at least reading this far!


	6. Saved By The Bell, or Bullet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat Chapter Time! So, Klein makes it to the Cosmodrome, and has to obtain his warp drive. Problem is, The Fallen got it. He deals with them, with some help at the end, and then he has to go say Hi to a specific someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how people will react to this. Tell me if you want more or less of these, since well, this is the first 'fight' scene(s) I have done for this.

Upon leaving the Tower to head to the Cosmodrome, the sky appeared faster than I thought it could, and now that I had a few hours to kill. I decided to ask Kara more questions.

"Kara, I have more questions for you."

"Yes?"

"What am I exactly?"

"Well, you are a Guardian."

"I know that but, I mean WHAT am I? What Species has blue skin?"

"This has been on your mind for the past day or two?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well where do I begin?" Kara began, "There are three species of Humanity. Humans, obviously, Exos, like Cayde and Banshee, and lastly the Awoken, you, Amira, Zavala, and Stephanie. There was an incident back around the Collapse started, before it started actually. A few ships made it to the Asteroid Belt, and that is where the Light and Darkness met, the ships were scattered and those that survived were infused with both. I don't understand how any one of them survived. What I just told you is the extent of the knowledge, no one knows HOW the Awoken came into existence, they just did"

"Anything else I should know?"

"That about sums it up, anything else?"

"No, I'm good for now." I finished while Kara helped me fly my ship. This will be fun.

**Time skip because Flights are boring, and I honestly couldn't beat the dead horse anymore with details.**

"On final approach to the Cosmodrome. Welcome to the Mothyards, Guardian." Kara said over our neural connection.

Setting foot on the ground, I noticed it was snowing? Hmmm, the weather must be different here. Upon landing, I noticed a little shack about 60 meters away, and another building way off to my right, covered in snow with I think a hole in the roof. Seeing the objective on my visor on inside of my helmet, which speaking of armor, I'm glad that mine at least blocked most of the cold, the occasional breeze slipping through. I am wearing a bunch of rags that actually can stop the elements.

"So what happened to the ship? Do you know what caused the ship to be shot down?"

"Sadly, I don't have enough information to formulate an answer. I wish I could be more help."

"You are, by being here is help enough."

Kara audibly gasped, well, as well as a Ghost could from a compliment from their Guardian. I think Kara's optic swirled pink, I don't know, she turned away from me.

Slowly walking up a few snowy slopes, I find a motherfucking ship crashed in the dirt and rocks on the opposite side of a slightly bigger shack. Jeez, how many fucking shacks are around here? Did people actually fucking live out here? Anyway, I was making my way down to the ship, carefully taking in my surroundings, I noticed someone slumped over in front of the ship, looks like a Guardian? Better check around before I move in. Checked the ship, completely totaled by the way, sunk into the ground, a few feet, tilted to one side. All the colors on the ship are scratched to all hell, you can barely see any of the colors that used to be on it. I think there might have been a red and white design, not much else. Finally making my way around to the front of the ship, the person laying on the ground was coughing.

"Took ya long enough for someone to *coughs* get here." the person said.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hand on my holster, ready to draw. I don't know if this person is luring me into a false sense of security or not.

"The name's Echo-2, Titan, I have been here for about 18 hours, surprised I'm not dead yet."

"Is your Ghost around, ya know to heal you?"

"No, she was destroyed in the blast *coughs again* unfortunately."

"Kara, analyze all wounds. Echo, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was *wheezes* flying over the Cosmodrome, doing a routine patrol, I was actually headed back to the Tower to report in. Then the next moment, I was falling. I made it, obviously, but my Ghost didn't have time to phase into me, and she hit the dashboard in a weak spot and she shattered in front of me. I have her shell, and what is left of her core. Could you do me a favor and report for me. The Hive are coming, they are on Earth."

"Mes condoléances, mon ami." I said, to honor the fallen Ghost.

"Thank you, Hunter."

"Could I heal your wounds? I will report this for you, but I have a feeling I won't have to. You are going to live."

"Appreciate the concern, but I don't know if you can, but you are welcome to try."

Releasing Kara to tend to his wounds, I found out that Kara could heal Echo, and my face curved upward into a genuine smile beneath my helmet. After a couple minutes, Echo was no longer wheezing or coughing, he managed to get up just fine. He looked at me, shook my hand and then in a flash; He dropped dead. Someone I knew for all of 5 minutes just dropped dead in front of me. I scooped up the Ghost fragments and stored them in one of my many pouches. Then I got shot by something, and was basically thrown over the ship by the momentum of the shot. It really fucking hurt.

"AHH SON OF A BI-" I said cupping my left shoulder, it stung like a bunch of…. I don't know, I never felt anything like it. Odd...

"HEY, LANGUAGE. Now sit still and let me look at it."

Releasing my hand from my left shoulder, because the shot caught me moving away from Echo after he died. The next shot was meant for my head. Kara looked at my shoulder and told me, "You have a shattered collarbone and the shot dissipated before it passed all the way through your shoulder. I studied a lot more when we returned to the Tower on how to fix skeletal systems now. I can have this done in….. Now."

Moving my shoulder, feels good as new, "Hot damn that's awesome, but could you tell me whomst the fuck is shooting at me? The Fallen is my guess, because who else would be on Earth?"

"Well, there are about 3 Shanks, 4 Dregs, 3 Vandals, one with wire rifle and the others have their normal rifles, 1 Captain, and an unidentifiable target. This is a 300-meter scan. I'm surprised there aren't any more hostiles around. I'll keep an eye out for anymore"

"Who are the easiest targets? Any weak points? I need to know this, so I am prepared."

"Aim for the head on Dregs and Vandals, just shoot the Shanks, Captain is currently unknown."

"Well lets go then."

Emerging out of cover from behind the ship, I make a mad dash to the shack that was in between the building and the ship. Off to the right there is this building that looks like it has a basement, later exploration required. Once I made it to the shack I pulled out my Devil You Know, and ,well shot some fools. The first two Shanks and Dregs dropped without a fight. I am surprised that I even landed a shot, and in my surprise. I got one back, in the form of arc bullets in my torso. I winced in pain, looking down, noticed my skin is showing, slightly burned and a little bit bloody, and fired a few more shots and killed the remaining Shank and Dregs. In that cross fire, I caught a couple more bullets and one of them, before I dropped them, threw something, Kara said it was a grenade, and I didn't have a reason to doubt, so I got out of the shack and ran towards some rocks that seemed to provide some half decent cover. One Vandal caught me before I made it to said cover, tackling me, and I was looking at its fugly ass face. It had four eyes, and four arms, that tried to pin me, but I was waiting for it to try to pin me. It had assumed I was out of ammo in my cannon since I ran, but the problem for me was, it assumed right. Lucky guess. I pulled my knife out of my sheath from my left forearm, before the Vandal pinned me completely and I stabbed the Vandal right in its neck. Its blood dripped out of the wound I had created, and its body dropped on me, lifeless, it was really heavy, and I had to exert way more force than necessary to push it off of me. While I was dealing with the Vandal that tackled me, Kara took the time to heal my wounds from the shock weapons. I mentally thanked her for it, and sat up to find the other Vandal take out its Shock swords, and it made quicktime to get to me as I sat up. It slashed at me, to which I dodged out of the way, but felt something wet in my arm. Looking down at the snow, since I was forcibly tackled outside of the safety that was the shack, the snow was dripping red, in a small trail which led straight to me. It didn't take me long to put two and two together to know that the Vandal DID get me in my left arm, my better throwing knife arm. Stepping backwards, blood still trailing from my arm, and Kara insisted she come out to heal me, the wound looked serious, and I told her not to come out at any circumstance. I was not going to suffer a similar fate like Echo did. The Vandal made another quick jab to my torso, and I straight up hit a solid right hook into its face. That blow disorientated it long enough for me to get another knife, grip it by the blade, and send it flying towards my target, the Vandal. It scored a direct hit to the face, and it dropped dead, but before I could celebrate, I got yet another unexpected gift, a couple of shrapnel launcher rounds from the Captain, and I was suddenly short of breath. The Captain that was still alive was, I think, cursing me in its native tongue when it shot me.

To which I replied in French, for some reason, still short on breath, "Hey connard! Va te faire foutre!"

The adrenaline that was running through me was covering up the pain for now, but I could start to feel the injuries take their toll. One shot in my upper arm and a deep cut in the left arm, and one shot that tore up my chest and the jab from that Vandal was not helping in the slightest. The shot to my chest missed my heart, but it punctured a lung, explaining my shortness of breath, but I felt blood in the back of my throat, like I was breathing it. It doesn't take a biologist to tell you that breathing your own blood is bad, and I was going to die from this. At this point, I was stumbling behind some more rocks and trying to stay out of sight, but the problem was the Captain knew I was still there, and it was coming to finish the job. To kill me, because I killed it crew, or raiding party, whatever, less Fallen to shoot later. Holding my breath seemed like the worst option I could do, because ya know, blood in my lungs and mouth and all; but I had to, so I can keep myself 'hidden' as long as possible. My vision through my visor was fading in and out, I was getting black spots in my vision, like a flickering light bulb. I was dying, slowly, and let me tell you, I prefer quick deaths, less suffering involved. Also, a lot less painful, surprisingly. Then, the Captain peered around the corner, weapon drawn at me, and I'm pretty sure it said 'I've got you' in English. I didn't know that the Fallen could speak English. I closed my eyes to await the shots that would end me. I'd come back, but dying still hurts a lot, but those shots never came, and I heard a sniper rifle go off, and the resulting shot blew the Captain's head clean off, and giving it a little 'flair' in the process. That 'flair' was an explosion, powerful enough to send a weak Guardian, who is dying, flying into a nearby snowbank. Did I mention that snowbank happened to be the Ship that was shot down? Cause it was, and Kara then said that two of my ribs have been fractured, and another shattered. Two figures rushed over to me to either finish me off, or heal me. The latter didn't seem to be preferable. Leaving me alone was a better alternative. Before the figures made it to me, my vision faded to black, and my thoughts continued no more…

_In my death, I was pulled into my mind, but how? I'm dead aren't I? No mental activity should be present here. Feeling I'm being watched, I turn around, and there is something there. A Guardian in a set of armor that I couldn't recognize. 'You will know the truth, you will see.' it said._

_Was this Guardian a Hunter? Looked like one, 'Who are you?' I needed answers, too many questions now entered my mind._

_'That will be answered in due time, Klein. You'll find what you are looking for soon enough. I can tell you that your first clue lies close to where your warp drive is.'_

_'How did you-?'_

_'I'm in your head, not that hard.' he explained quickly._

_'Good point.' I said, curious as to why I'm here._

_'Go, those two Guardians who are about to revive you, they are good people, sometimes annoying, especially that Titan. The Warlock I don't mind much, they'll grow on ya. You'll be alive in 5."_

_'Wait!' I shouted._

_'4, 3, 2, 1, laters.' Then I was pulled back into the land of the living..._

My eyes opened as I was filled with reviving Light. The first few breaths felt like the wind was knocked out of me. It was a struggle I tell you. Opening my eyes and adjusting to the mid-afternoon sun. It was somehow a clear sky, normally the weather was unpredictable. Sitting up in place, remembering there was a sniper Vandal still alive, I stood up to a crouch, almost passing out from the movement, and I took out my Doom Echo, aimed and saw the Vandal was sitting, relaxed, it didn't see that I am alive again. It won't be relaxed after I'm done with it. I aimed for the neck/head area, breathed and pulled the trigger. The weapon recoiled, and the Vandal no longer had a head, his body fell from his perch with zero grace whatsoever. Amira and the Warlock, Stephanie, let out a low whistle.

After shooting the Vandal's head clean off, I turned to the two people in front of me, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you get your ass tackled by a Vandal." the Titan said, who I recognized as Amira, how unfortunate.

"Oh… you saw that?" My face contorted to a embarrassed expression under my helmet.

"Oh yeah, we saw that. But you handled it well." Stephanie said, as a compliment? THAT'S new.

"Also, DAYUM hotshot, never let me doubt your marksmanship. You got up from a resurrection so damn fast to kill an enemy, that even Cayde would be impressed." Amira stated with surprise.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Klein. Go get your warp drive. We'll be here for moral support." Stephanie said.

"Thank you, I guess I'll be on my way. Also, thanks for saving me. I guess I now owe you one." I said as I was walking away. Steph grabbed my arm, and I stopped, glared over my shoulder to look her in the visor, because our helmets weren't off. That look was a _we'll have to talk soon_ look. I nodded and headed on my way to find my warp drive and my clue. Why was I told that, I wonder what am I going to find there.

…

You would think that walking into a building that has been abandoned for a couple of centuries would be child's play. This doesn't feel like that at all. It is the complete opposite. Everything in here could kill you if you leaned on it wrong. Making it to Dock 13, Kara grew concerned and looked at me and said, "Try not to get killed here, it will be harder for me to resurrect you. It will take time. So make this quick."

"Gotcha." I said while carefully entering the mid-sized room. There was pretty decent sized hole on the opposite side of the room, I don't want to know where it leads. As I stepped into the room, that hole was apparently occupied. What stepped out of that hole was this big ass Captain.

"Uhh Klein? You may want to find some cover…" Kara said slowly.

"Why?" It is just a bigger Captain."

"Uhh no, that is an ARCHON, LIKE SECOND HAND TO KELL. GET TO COVER NOW!" Kara screamed at me.

"Running to cover now, thanks mom." I said, chuckling

"Did you just-"

"Yep, I did. So how do I kill him?" I asked, with a small smirk under my helmet.

"Shoot him, and don't let him shoot you." Kara said, matter-of-factly.

"Sounds easy enough."

Striding myself out of cover was easy enough, I was taking potshots at him, switching between hand cannon and sniper rifle. I'd use cannon up close and sniper when the Archon ran across the room like a little bitch. When I thought I was about to kill him, he phased away, long enough for me to lose track of him, and long enough for him to teleport behind me, surprise me, and relinquishing me of my weapons before he grabbed me, hoisted me up to his facemask, roared at me.

So naturally I asked, "Do you happen to have a warp drive lying around here? You see, I kinda need that so I can go home."

Its response was a simple growl, then a roar, and then he tossed me across the room and I hit the wall. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Then again, I didn't hit it at an odd angle, so I was fine for the most part.

"I mean you could have said no. So, don't get mad at me when I thoroughly kick your ass." I said with confidence as I got up.

Dodging my way around the room so I could reclaim my weapons to finish this guy off. Kara had scanned him and identified him as Riksis, Devil Archon. This oughta be fun. I almost made it to my weapons, when a few stray shots of his weapon grazed me, burning my armor and blistering my skin. I stopped behind a blue metal crate to catch my breath. Checking around the crate to locate Riksis, a shot almost took my head off if he had aimed three inches to the left. Taking my chances to get to my weapons, he fired another burst as I was about to pick up Devil You Know, that burst was weaker than I thought, but looking down, the shots were embedded in my flesh, causing huge blisters.

"Klein, I can't heal those, you have to remove them."

"I can't, there is not enough time."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me, close the wounds and we'll worry about them later."

"I-"

"Do it Kara. Now."

"I don't like this you know…"

"I know, what options do I have?

"Dying is one, or you could try to summon your super. You have a full charge."

"I like the super idea. How can I summon it?"

"You have to focus and-"

A booming voice silenced Kara and I, **"COME OUT GUARDIAN! OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED TO FACE ME?"**

"Uhh no, I'm planning your defeat as we speak. Also, since when do you speak English? I thought you were incapable of replicating our languages as fluently as you are now?"

 **"THERE IS A LOT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"** Riksis replied

"I get that a lot, but all I know is that you are standing in the way of me and that warp drive." Traveler, I'm talking to the enemy.

**"YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? PATHETIC. YOU ARE WEAK, NOT EVEN A CHALLENGE!"**

"Yet, here we are, talking." I retorted, amusing myself.

**"GOOD POINT, SHALL WE CONTINUE?" ******

********

"We shall" I said before I muttered, "So polite, it'll be a shame that I have to kill him."

********

"Focus on your super Klein, you must reach for it and let it guide you."

********

Closing my eyes as I reached inside my spark for the super I desire, a voice boomed inside the spark, _**COME HUNTER OF LIGHT, USE THE POWER OF SOLEMN JUDGEMENT TO DECIMATE YOUR FOE!**_

********

I reached for the little ember inside of me as I reached my hand up and grabbed the Light, and I was engulfed in a mirage of sparks and lightning and stepped around the corner and looked into Riksis' eyes. He had a lot of them.

********

**"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"**

********

I was about to speak up, but the voice did it for me, _**YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE LIGHT, AND JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN PASSED. HUNTER, SHOW NO MERCY!**_

********

"With pleasure." I said maliciously. I pulled the trigger six times, each shot hitting a vital part of Riksis. Two to his head, one to his ether tank that had pipes flowing into it, two to his legs so he couldn't move, and the last one, I brought the barrel of Solemn Judgement up to his heart, and I pulled the trigger. His body was evaporated into nothing but a spark of lightning which dissipated within seconds.

********

Kara phased into existence and looked at me in shock, "That was….that was unbelievable. You killed an Archon on your first mission! I'm so proud and honored that you are my Guardian!" She then nuzzled in between my cloak and helmet to show her affection, which I returned.

********

"Only because I have the most amazing Ghost in the whole Solar System!" I said with excitement. "Seriously though, thank you for helping me. Now where is that cache?"

********

"Cache? What are you talking about Klein?" Kara asked confused.

********

"I'll explain later."

********

Taking a few looks around the room, I noticed something in the rafters. I looked once more, closer this time, and I saw a path to a higher floor. Getting up there was easy, a few hop, skips, and a jump and I was a couple meters from the cache.

********

"Kara, could you transmat that to me?"

********

"One second… Got it, step back please."

********

Complying, I stepped back, and the cache landed in front of me with a 'thud'. I pried the lock off the front of it and I opened it. It had the warp drive I was looking for and something else. Upon further inspection, I saw a helmet. I picked up the helmet and stared at it. The helmet was orange with an 'x' on the lower half, covering the mouth. It looked like an old-fashioned rebreather the Pre-Golden Age divers used. The optic looked like a camera was mounted on it. It seemed like a high-quality helmet, but what was it doing out here? Who did this belong to? Why is it in a Fallen cache? Why was I told to look for the Fallen cache? At that moment, as if on cue, my head felt like someone was trying to put my head in a grinder. So many thoughts entered my mind that I was starting to blackout. Kara tried to reach out to me, but she couldn't and before she finished her sentence, the next thing I saw was the ground, and then my eyes closed, and Kara was acting hysterical, rightfully so. I think my wounds finally caught up with me.

********

**Then nothing…**

********

End of Chapter 6: Saved by the Bell, or Bullet...

********


	7. Do You Think I Can Handle It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klein is comatose, Amira and Stephanie are concerned when they hear a booming voice. Back to the Tower, and we meet a new character. This has a few hints into a backstory which I will cover later.

**POV:Klein(in his mind)**

_"Damn, I'm back here again. Seems like I'll be here awhile, but why am I here?"_

___Taking in my surroundings- wait… There are no surroundings since I'm in my head, so yeah, that was pointless. Why does this look like there is nothing here?_ _ _

___''That's a damn good question there Klein.'' Someone said from behind me.Turning around, I noticed that same person who gave me the clue, the one to find that Fallen cache, Angry, I walked up to the entity, "What the hell did you do to me? I followed it and now I'm here. Care to explain why?''_ _ _

___"You mean we."_ _ _

___"What?" I said, as my anger drained into confusion._ _ _

___"You are here because I'm here, and I'm here because you're here. Confusing I know, but it works."_ _ _

___"Again what?" I asked, still confused as all hell._ _ _

___"To answer your questions: I did nothing to you, well mostly, and the 'why you are here' part is complicated."_ _ _

___"How so?"_ _ _

___"Well, to put it bluntly…" he hesitated, and for a damn good reason, "I'm you, well, a previous iteration of you."_ _ _

___"Wait, how?" I felt the blood leave my face, if I could feel anything, because again, I'm in my mind._ _ _

___"Long story short, you were me before I died."_ _ _

___"Mind if I ask how I- uh 'we' died?"_ _ _

___"Sure, since you will be out for a while."_ _ _

___As myself explained our death to myself, confusing I know, I understood how we died, but not why. What drove my older, previous self to die? I didn't ask and he didn't tell. I think it is still a fresh wound that hasn't had the time to heal, even after all these years it seems. He told me stories of how he was at the Battles of Twilight Gap and Six Fronts. How he and few other Guardians pushed back the Fallen. I think my jaw would be permanently on the floor, if it was outside my helmet. Speaking of that, he also explained that the set of armor he was wearing is still out there. He gave me hints on where they are, but after you die, you kinda don't know where it all goes. He was also glad that I found the helmet, 'One down, four to go' is what he said. Also, He had asked his commander to leave his name out from the reports from the battles. Why? I don't know, must have had a good reason. I'll need to delve deeper into it._ _ _

___"You understand now?"_ _ _

___"Well yeah, now that I finally got an explanation. The Vanguard looked at me like I had three heads when I told them my name."_ _ _

___"They didn't expect a Legend to rise again." he said as we fist bumped._ _ _

___"Amen to that." I said then I asked, "Two questions."_ _ _

___"Hit me little Phoenix (His new nickname for me, because of the legend comment)."_ _ _

___"Can I trust Amira and Stephanie? They both seem uneasy around me, Stephanie, being even more so."_ _ _

___"There is a reason for that, and no, I'm not telling you why. You have to find that out on your own. You can trust them, you are in their Fireteam right?" He said, answering the immediate question I was GOING to ask._ _ _

___"I am. Also, how did we get these powers? I don't know why, but they feel different. Could you explain why that is?"_ _ _

___"Good that you are on their team, they will help you, and to answer your question, honestly I don't know why I got these powers. The answer eluded me forever. The Speaker couldn't answer me, he asked the Traveler and it was cryptic in its answer. I STILL don't know the answer and I don't expect you to find the answer either."_ _ _

___"Alright, one more question."_ _ _

___"Shoot."_ _ _

___"What is Amira's deal? She acts like she wants to bash my face in."_ _ _

___"That is a conversation for another time. I can sense you are starting to regain conscious, relax and don't lash out. Also, Congrats on the Archon kill, you did it faster than I did, and that was a long time ago."_ _ _

___"Thanks… I guess. Will I hear from you again?"_ _ _

___"Maybe. Later little Phoenix." he said, "Ohh… before you go, you should know that Stephanie and Amira are in the same boat!" he shouted to me._ _ _

___"Which boat?"_ _ _

___"There are a few boats, but the important one is-" he started before it was cut off._ _ _

__I awoke in a hospital room and my armor was replaced by a black undersuit, I opened my eyes and instinctively moved my hands to rub my temples. APPARENTLY, being in your own head for so long really does a number on you. What was he, or uhm was I, going to say? That Amira and Stephanie are in the same boat, but which one? I think I have a migraine, because my vision is blurred in my right eye, damn though. No one was in the room expect me and-_ _

__"Oh my god, KARA!" I screamed out._ _

__Kara rose off her little stand on the nightstand at the sound of my voice, "Klein, thank the Traveler you are alright! I got so scared, you passed out and I was worried and-" she started hysterically._ _

__"Shhhhhhh, calm down. I'm here now. Come here and relax." I said, and then Kara came to relax in the crook of my neck, visibly relieved._ _

__The door to my hospital room opened and three people entered, two I recognized and one I didn't, "Well sheeeeettt."_ _

__"Nice to meet you Archon Slayer, I'm Lucas." A Titan in standard armor said._ _

__"We need to talk Klein. **" the people who said that happened to be….both Amira AND Stephanie. They looked so pissed, what did I do? Ohhhhhh, that's right, I owed them a conversation.**_ _

__I could have said anything, but all I said was, "Ruh roh."_ _

__******POV:Stephanie** ** ** _ _

__******Several Hours Earlier, Back in the Cosmodrome….** ** ** _ _

__****"**** You think he'll be alright Amira?" I asked with a slight concern. _ _

__"Course he will, have you met him?"_ _

__"That is not what I'm asking and you know that."_ _

__"Does it look like I want to answer that question?" Amira said, sounded distressed._ _

__"I know he meant a lot to both of us, you especially. He'll hopefully remember." I said, trying to reassure myself more than her._ _

__Waiting around for Klein to finish up didn't take very long, especially when we both heard, _COME HUNTER OF LIGHT, USE THE POWER OF SOLEMN JUDGEMENT TO DECIMATE YOUR FOE!_ _ _

__That made both Amira and I take off in a dead sprint towards the building Klein entered in just 10 minutes ago._ _

__"He activated his Super! I wonder what one he activated?" Amira shouted next to me._ _

__"Maybe….I'll guess his revolver, he loved that thing." I replied, feeling slightly creepy, because I remember he told me that it was his favorite super. Only a few seconds after we started sprinting the voice we heard boomed again, _YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE LIGHT, AND JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN PASSED. HUNTER, SHOW NO MERCY!_ _ _

__There were so many thought going through my head at the time. What was he doing? Who was he fighting? One of which is how would he react to us. It is no secret that elemental super swap Guardians exist, he was living proof, the Vanguard made sure to have documented research since their existence was known, but the only problem is how rare they are, so there wasn't a lot to go on. The chance of being an elemental swapped Guardian is so infinitesimally small, that it honestly should be zero. You would think that people would come after us for our powers, out of jealousy, but no, they sought us out so we could try to teach them. We were hesitant in teaching them, we didn't know if it was going to work. We don't know how we got these powers, they were just there, as if it was natural, the chances happened to fall upon us. There have been six known super swap guardians, there are two of each Guardian class. The first three have died long ago, and as a Warlock, it pains me that I don't know their names. They deserve a place in history, which they are, but not in the way most Warlocks wanted; Which left the other three swaps, but for the past two and a half decades… there were only two that remained, Amira and myself. We were, and are, known as Fireteam Swap. Klein was our esteemed leader, he led us through all the tough battles, all hardships. Sometimes I would think Klein was a stone statue, no emotion for anyone, except us. Normally he wouldn't need anyone to lean on, but with us, he always told us how he was feeling. He one time broke down in front of us, and we were expecting him to. After what he witnessed, I don't blame him. It brings me on the verge of tears just thinking about it, poor Jane, I wish you were here, you were one of his anchor points. We all, at one point, took a protégé, an apprentice, we wanted to let the world know of our existence. We would attempt to teach them in the ways of one of our subclasses, and only one. It proved far too taxing on their bodies and their Ghosts. Klein taught his protégé, Jane, in the ways of Sol. Amira taught hers, Jeremy, in the ways of Arc, and I taught mine, Sully-3, in the ways of the Void. Every one of them learned and passed, exceeding all of our expectations. They went on with their lives, learning a new valuable subclass skill. Sadly, they were all killed by the Hive. Klein dealt with his grief the worst. He only broke down with us, Cayde, or Andal Brask, they knew how he felt about it; To everyone else, he was the exact opposite: Cold, unnerving, and sometimes blank, he wanted no one to know. Ironic isn't it? Only to be known by name alone, and instantly everyone knows who we are, unfortunately. Even the damn news articles like to keep up on us, like one time, the three of us went on leave for a month after the battle of Twilight Gap. We needed time to relax, so we headed out to a resort, that was somehow untouched by the Collapse, and we sat had a good time, some people more than others, but that is their story to tell. Guardian and civilian reporters alike caught wind of our little escapade, and followed us. They know most Guardians don't have relationships because we are at war most of the time, but a certain couple of fireteam mates, had a little fling. It didn't last long because one of the reporters caught sight of them snapped a picture, and before they could get away, Klein, in true hunter fashion, shot his camera with his hand cannon. It was a 150 meter shot, and he nailed it. And the relationship? The one that I thought didn't continue on much further than that instance? Turns out, I was wrong, 100% wrong. They ended up telling me afterwards, after they got engaged. I was happy for them and I was asked to be the Maid of Honor, weddings were commonplace in the City, but not in the Tower. I'm pretty sure they married in secret, which Cayde was the Pastor, which blindsided me. I said yes, because I was happy for him, my older brother. Yes, you heard me right, older brother. That is a story for another day, but at the time, my older brother was getting married. I'd bore you on the details but right now, but the Klein in the here and now needed our help._ _

__Making it inside Dock 13, we saw Klein slumped over on the ground, with a helmet within his grasp. It was a Ghost Angel helmet, Klein's old Ghost Angel helmet. He found it, which meant that he was going to have questions. Questions I didn't want to answer. Questions that I'd have to answer. I couldn't lie to him, I never did, he took care of me since our resurrection, our first resurrections. I never died for real, like I died, but that was the first life, I'm still on the second life, Klein is on his third, whether he knows it or not._ _

__"He found it, I thought it would take him more time to start looking." Amira said with surprise._ _

__"He's a Hunter, what made you think he wouldn't start looking?" I snapped back._ _

__"Quiet, we need to get him back to the Tower. Skips, give me a status on Klein here."_ _

__Skips appeared in a flash, "His Ghost is alive, she is in shock, rightfully so. Accessing wounds; he has three shrapnel rounds embedded into his chest, the wounds are slightly closed, but not all the way. He must have told her to close them part way so he didn't lose consciousness. His mental activity is off the charts, it looks like he is experiencing some mental trauma. We need to get him-"_ _

__"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I REFUSE TO LET YOU HARM HIM!" a feminine voice echoed off the walls._ _

__"What was that?" I asked, knowing what it was, but I needed to be sure. The next thing I saw was a Ghost, in its basic shell, and its eye was beat red, in anger._ _

__"GO AWAY!" Its eye turned back to blue when it realized who it was looking at, she knew me, "Ohhh I'm sorry I- I- was just concerned that you were goi- going to hu- hurt him." After she had said that, I realized she was just scared and thought we were going to hurt him._ _

__Hesitantly, I held out my hand so she can land in, "I'm not going to hurt either of you. Austin, come on out, she needs some comfort."_ _

__Austin is my Ghost, his shell was round, red, with a little blue stripe, he is a little rough at some points, but he has a soft spot for other Ghosts, especially female Ghosts, I wonder why, "Hello, may I ask for you name, if your Guardian gave you one?" So polite I thought._ _

__"My name's Kara." she said, less scared as she landed in my hand. I brushed my fingers over her shell, in a soothing way. She needed to get out of here, but she didn't want to leave Klein, she couldn't revive him, since he wasn't dead, he passed out from his wounds, possibly the stress of his fight._ _

__"Well, Kara, my name is Austin, and Stephanie here will help you along with Amira and Skips over there." he moved his eye over to the other Ghost, hovering over Amira's shoulder._ _

__"Thank you." Kara said, barely above a whisper._ _

__"Austin, could you bring our ships around, we need to head back and report in. Cayde will want to know all the details."_ _

__"Ships will be here in T-minus 20 seconds." Austin beeped in reply._ _

__"Thank you. Kara, will you be alright if Klein rides in my ship? We need to get him back as soon as possible. You can fly his ship right?"_ _

__"I can, the warp drive needs to be installed, it would make it faster to get back."_ _

__"Installing it is easy." Amira piped in, "Calibrating it is the hard part. It isn't as easy as it sounds. It will be easier for him to travel with one of us, we need keep an eye on his injuries."_ _

__"Are you alright with this Kara?" I asked her._ _

__"I really don't have a rebuttal for this. I'll trust your judgement."_ _

__"Thank you Kara." I said as I rubbed her shell affectionately. I can act this way if I want to, so shut it._ _

__The flight passed in so little time, and Amira installed the warp drive and calibrated it in record time, so the flight wasn't even worth mentioning. We arrived in the Tower Hanger and got Klein to the doctors, Kara immediately followed him, and I don't blame her one bit, she needed to know if her Guardian will be alright. The problem with healing is the person needs to be conscious while doing so, or they have to have died, they cannot be comatose. I know it's weird_ _

__"Do you think he'll make it Amira?"_ _

__"Course he will, he always does." Amira said, her voice breaking at the end._ _

__Realizing she was about to cry, I grabbed her shoulders and brought her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and I choked back a sob of my own, while Amira started to sob into my armor, if you call robes armor, but I digress. I didn't mind it though, she never really did mourn him the first time. I guess seeing him in this condition is bringing up memories that should have been left undisturbed, and it was and wasn't his fault._ _

__"He'll make it, I'll get my brother back and you'll get your happiness back. Remember how much he cared for you? Think of those times…" I started before my voice started to break._ _

__No one knew what Klein meant to the both of us, and most Guardians don't mourn and grieve like Amira and I are right now. Amira missed Klein, he would always cheer her up when she was stressed, they both got along well. After everyone found out about Klein's passing, every Guardian, and I mean, EVERY Guardian put a Vermilion stripe on their armor. Normally, the stripes are red, but this one was a dark yellow, per our request. Even the newbie Guardians were told to put one on, they were confused, but one history lesson from Shaxx later, they admired Klein. At one point in time, most of the Tower was down, all taking a moment of silence that lasted a month, his death hit us pretty hard. The strip, the dark yellow stripe, it matched his eyes, eyes that I couldn't see right now. I wanted to see them, to see him happy again. To tell my older brother that it will be okay. To tell his…. Well his…. Lets just say someone really missed him, and yes, you heard me correctly, my older brother. I'll explain later, but not now, it still is a soft spot for Amira and myself. (A/N: I know I mentioned brother before, paragraph above, and the dialogue from Stephanie, but this will be explained in a chapter, coming soon.)_ _

__While we were sobbing on each other's shoulder, someone walked up to us in the Hanger and asked, "Are you two alright?"_ _

__Sniffling, I looked up to a Titan who had Green eyes, grey-black metallic facial features, and he had a smear of orange paint on his face. He looked like he was trying to pick up female Guardians. I don't know how Exos do that but I wasn't interested._ _

__"We're fine." I said with confidence, but failed._ _

__"It doesn't sound like it, may I ask what is wrong?" At least he _sounded_ concerned. _ _

__Before I could respond, Amira chimed in with her two cents, "She said we're fine, back off before I make you.." those last words were laced with venom._ _

__The Titan backed up, with his hands up in surrender, "Apologies, I was trying to comfort two sobbing Guardians. So, how is the Archon Slayer, are they well?"_ _

__I looked at him in shock, "Wait, how do you know about that? That just happened like-"_ _

__"Four hours ago, word travels fast. Ohhh, where are my manners? My name is Lucas-0, you can just call me Lucas though."_ _

__Lowering my arms from Amira, "My name is Stephanie, this is Amira, but how did you find out about it?"_ _

__"I think I can answer that."_ _

__"Who said that?" I asked_ _

__"Wasn't me." Amira said_ _

__"Austin?"_ _

__"Wasn't me Steph. Skips?"_ _

__"Don't look at me… I don't even know what happened." Skips said, completely confused._ _

__"I think I can tell you." A Ghost in a Red-Yellow shell piped in. "My name is Orion. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He had an accent that I'm not familiar with._ _

__"Orion..." Lucas started, "Did you do that thing again?"_ _

__"No…." he said slowly_ _

__"You lying to me?"_ _

__"No…" he said again, even slower this time._ _

__"I taught you well then, nice one." Lucas then booped Orion, kind of like a high-five of sorts, except a lot lighter._ _

__"You have some explaining to do, Lucas" Amira said, again with her voice laced in venom._ _

__"Shall we?" Lucas asked, referencing the path where the medics took Klein._ _

__Breathing in, "We shall, I'll lead the way." I had Austin track Kara's location, and off we went._ _

__******POV: Lucas, couple hours earlier** ** ** _ _

__******Location: Twilight Gap, Crucible Match in progress…** ** ** _ _

__"WAS THAT ALL OF THEM!? THAT WAS ALL OF THEM" Shaxx's voice boomed into my ear, cause me to flinch a little after I took down all six opposing Guardians with a Fist of Havoc. Idiots were standing on the Control point, no one touches my zones._ _

__"I forgot he screamed into our ears when a good play happens." my Ghost, Orion said._ _

__"Yeah, I've learned to lower my audio receptors while I'm in here, but even then he is still very loud." I said as I hid behind cover, away from two more Guardians firing on me._ _

__"Hey Lucas!"_ _

__"Sup, little buddy?"_ _

__"Told you not to call me that, anyway; There was that Devil Archon out in the Cosmodrome."_ _

__"Yeah, what about it?"_ _

__"It has been eliminated, by a newbie Guardian….."_ _

__"REAL SHIT!?" I shouted, possibly startling other Guardians._ _

__"Yes, it is true. I just saw the feeds, impressive though."_ _

__"When did this happen?"_ _

__"About three and a half hours ago, It hasn't even been made an official report."_ _

__"Why?" I asked as I punched another Hunter, "Later nerd!"_ _

__"The Guardian who defeated the Archon is in urgent care, had a couple of wounds that their Ghost can't heal properly. He is comatose, not dead, but from what I saw, he should be dead."_ _

__"Let's finish this match up and head back to the Tower, I wanna see who slayed the Archon." I chuckled to myself, "huh, when I meet them, their nickname is Archon Slayer."_ _

__"Kind of generic isn't it…?"_ _

__"Yeah it is, but it's funny to me." I replied with a smirk under my helmet._ _

__The Crucible match went as expected, my team won and the other team lost, I hit top three on the scoreboard overall, which made me feel pretty damn good. Before we all departed from the Gap, our team said good match to everyone, because sportsmanship is important. I'm not always the guy who cracks a joke at the worst time, even though I get glares from my teammates. They are like 'Really Lucas, you HAD to say that?!' 'Yep' is all I said._ _

__After all that, I departed to the Tower, and made it there in record time. 15 minutes from Twilight Gap, it normally takes me twice the time to get the Hangar. Setting my ship in the docking bay assigned to me, Orion transmatted me to the Courtyard and I went to go see Lord Shaxx, my mentor of sorts. It wasn't the Commander who taught me what it means to be a Titan, it was Lord Shaxx, I'd say he did a damn good job. I walked up to Shaxx's booth area thing, and I stood up straight, saluted him and said, "Reporting back from the Crucible Match Lord Shaxx SIR!"_ _

__"At ease Lucas. You fought like a Titan from the First Pillar, I'm glad to have you in the Crucible. THERE IS MORE GLORY TO BE HAD, NOW GET BACK OUT THERE!" Shaxx said in his super loud voice that makes you flinch if he caught you unprepared._ _

__I shouted back, "SIR, YES SIR!" Hey, the man is intimidating, and he knows it._ _

__Rushing my way through the Courtyard back to Hanger, I was about to get into my ship to depart for the next match set on the Venus, when I heard someone cry._ _

__"Orion, could you locate that noise, it sounded like someone was crying?" I said it more as a question than a statement._ _

__"The noise you heard is by the medical wing, are you going to check it out?"_ _

__"I will, I don't like leaving someone to cry."_ _

__"Aww, does da big bad Titan have a soft spot?" Orion teased._ _

__"Shut it, I do not."_ _

__"Yeahhhhh, sureee."_ _

__I traveled to the medical wing to find another Titan sobbing on a Warlock, for what I didn't know. So, I walked up and asked, "Are you two alright?"_ _

__"We're fine." the Warlock tried to say with confidence, but failed. What happened?_ _

__"It doesn't sound like it, may I ask what is wrong?" I asked._ _

__The Titan chimed in, "She said we're fine, back off before I make you.." those last words were laced with a sense of hostility._ _

__I backed up with my hands in the air "Apologies, I was trying to comfort two sobbing Guardians. So, how is the Archon Slayer, are they well?"_ _

__The Warlock looked at me in shock, "Wait, how do you know about that? That just happened like-"_ _

__I cut her off, ""Four hours ago, word travels fast. Ohhh, where are my manners? My name is Lucas-0, you can just call me Lucas though."_ _

__The Warlock answered, "My name is Stephanie, this is Amira, but how did you find out about it?"_ _

__"I think I can answer that."_ _

__"Who said that?" Stephanie asked_ _

__"Wasn't me." Amira said_ _

__"Austin?" Who da fuq is Austin?_ _

__"Wasn't me Steph. Skips?" They talking to their Ghosts? Probably?_ _

__"Don't look at me… I don't even know what happened." The Ghost called Skips said, completely confused._ _

__"I think I can tell you." My Ghost phased into existence. "My name is Orion. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_ _

__"Orion… Did you do the thing again?" He likes to hack into other Ghost's feeds, I'm guessing that is how he knew the Archon is dead._ _

__"No…" he said slowly._ _

__"You lying to me?"_ _

__"No…" he said again, this was his 'sign' if I knew he was lying. He;ll say the same response slower than the first time._ _

__"I taught you well then, nice one." I said as I booped Orion playfully._ _

__"You have some explaining to do, Lucas" Amira said, again with a sense of hostility in her tone._ _

__"Shall we?" I asked, referencing the path where the medics most likely took Klein, urgent care. From what Orion shared in the short flight back, he said they have shrapnel wounds that he made his Ghost partially closed, to keep him from blacking out completely._ _

__The Warlock took a deep breath, "We shall, I'll lead the way."_ _

__We entered the hospital room where Stephanie said 'Klein' was. The first thing that was said, "Well sheeeeettt." That came from Klein, I'm guessing._ _

__"Nice to meet you Archon Slayer, I'm Lucas." I said, introducing myself._ _

__"We need to talk Klein." Stephanie AND Amira said in a pissed off tone. They looked so pissed, it looked like they were going to rip him a new one, and then some._ _

__The next thing he said was the funniest shit I ever heard, "Ruh roh." His eyes were full of fear. I do not blame him whatsoever._ _

__"Klein, you are such an idiot, why did you challenge him? YOU COULD'VE DIED FOR REAL AG-" Stephanie cut herself off before she said 'again', the question is why?_ _

__"Relax, I killed him, and I got myself a clue" Klein said with pride in his voice._ _

__"Klein.." Amira, the Titan started, "I should beat you to a bloody pulp, but since you are in here, I won't... for now…"._ _

__"You three have a history or something?" I asked because I was curious, they seemed to know each other._ _

__"Something like that, we'll explain that later." Amira said, more concerned about Klein at the moment._ _

__"Lucas?" Klein asked, directing his attention towards me, obviously curious_ _

__"Yes? That's my name, don't wear it out." I chuckled out loud, what can I say? I'm just that funny._ _

__"Do I know you?" He was skeptical of me, and for good reason._ _

__"No, you don't, but everyone is going to know you, Archon Slayer." I said with a hint of jealousy._ _

__"What?" Klein seemed to be dumbfounded for a couple of seconds_ _

__"Never mind." I said as I waved my hand in a nonchalante fashion._ _

__"Lucas?" Stephanie said, "Can we talk outside?"_ _

__"Sure." I turned my gaze towards Klein, "Later Slayer." Why does she want to talk to me? I mean, I know I'm hot, but I get a feeling that isn't what she wants to talk to me about._ _

__We stepped outside his room and walked back up to the Courtyard, "What's up?"_ _

__"Since you are here and if I turn you away you'll get curious, so I might as well tell you."_ _

__"I mean, I am curious why you worry about him so much. It isn't like older, more experienced Guardians to watch over him... Wait- You like me don't you?"_ _

__She just looked at me like I was her next meal (Bow Chicka Bow Wow). I mean, I did kinda call her 'old', but don't get me wrong, she looked like she hasn't aged past twenty-four._ _

__"Sorry" I said, rubbing my neck, "Continue."_ _

__"Well, where do I begin?"_ _

__"I mean, the beginning would be nice. Otherwise, I'll be lost for the duration of your story. Should I sit down for this?" I said, half-joking._ _

__"You might want to."_ _

__I sat down on the grass, as we were over by a cherry blossom tree in the Courtyard, Stephanie leaned up against the trunk of the tree to support herself. There weren't as many Guardians since it was becoming night, unlike Hunters and Exos, sleeping is hard. Have you tried to sleep as an Exo? You can't. Hunter Exos, and Exos in general are insomniacs. Anyway, once she started her story, I think my jaw became unattached from my face…._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for at least making it this far! Next chapter is a backstory.


	8. You Fancy for a Backstory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie tells Lucas her backstory, since he is now caught up in all of this. It goes back in time some odd amount of years, and it tells the story on how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, no, Stephanie and Klein are not a thing, based on what I wrote here, it would be weird and I'm not into that.

Chapter 8: You Fancy for a Backstory?

**POV: Stephanie**

“Alright Lucas, where do you want me to start, because I could tell bits in pieces if you want me too.” I said as I looked at Lucas waiting for a response.  
“You can start wherever you want, but I’d prefer the beginning if at all possible.” Lucas said with a huge smirk on his face.  
“Well, it all started in… well in a ship, it has been so long that I don’t remember absolutely everything about it.” I said still thinking about it. I’ll probably remember it eventually…

_**Some Unknown Location: Many years ago; Date and Time: Unknown**_

I woke up with a major headache. I don’t know where I am, I don’t know who I am. All I know is that I’m in a ship that is in a huge gaping crater. I was with someone else, a supply run through the core planets. I believe he survived the crash along with me.  
“Ohh, you definitely didn’t survive that crash. You and him actually died on this ship. For some reason, your engines failed, and you lost control of the ship, ending up in your deaths.”  
Wait…? Who the hell said that?  
“I did, Guardian.” said a floating polyhedral, floating in my face.  
My voice decided to make an appearance, “Whomst the hell are you? And how can you hear my thoughts?”  
“Well, I’m a Ghost, well specifically, I’m _**your**_ Ghost. As cliché as it sounds. Also, we have a neural link, so yes, I can hear your thoughts, though not all of them.”  
After it said that, I was dumbstruck, this _thing_ is the thing that brought me back to life? I’ll believe that when I see it.  
“Hurtful, but I’ll allow it, most Guardians don’t comprehend the whole ‘resurrect from the dead’ thing.” Ghost said, floating over my left shoulder, but in my line of sight.  
“Anyway, how do we get out of here Ghost?”  
“Simple, I could transmat you outside, just let me know when you’re ready.” it said cheerfully. It sounded masculine, so ‘he’ will work.  
“Hey Marshal!” my Ghost shouted, “You find your Guardian yet?”  
A new voice was heard from the corridors to my right, “Yeah! I’m trying to res him now! Man, this room seemed to be shared with a female, or they both REALLY liked the colors pink and purple.”  
Walking down said corridors, there were banners of some sort. The design was elegant, it was in the shape of a crown, three white crystals, more rounded up top, but very sharp at the bottom. Then, there were two yellow crystals that fit in between the space left by the white crystals. It looked like a badge of some kind, but why do I recognize it? It is so familiar yet it’s not at the same time. Finally taking the time to inspect myself, I noticed I was in the pink and purple robes with the same symbol on it, and there was something around my neck. A necklace? Go figure… I held the necklace in my hand, it was a light blue crystal, smooth edged, pretty, I thought. I let it rest on my chest once more and continued to follow my Ghost and Marshal, which I guess is another Ghost here. Upon entering the room, my mind went a million kilometers a second. Thoughts were being projected into my head, memories. I saw two people in front of me, I was slightly looking up at them, their faces were blurred, but they looked trustworthy, I didn’t feel fear. I felt warmth, like I was safe. There was a third person there. He, since their face was blurred as well, but not as heavily. I could make out his dark yellow eyes, and that was about it. Then, an alarm was going off and it pulled me out of the vision…  
“Guardian, are you alright, I’m showing signs of mental instability, like your mind ascended to a different reality for a few seconds.”  
“I’m fine…. Uh Austin.” I replied calmly.  
“Austin?” The Ghost replied, utterly confused.  
“That is what I’ve decided to name you, do you like it?” I replied with confidence.  
“I could get used to it, thank you Guardian.” Austin replied…. Blushing?  
Marshal was still busy resurrecting his Guardian, and then a few seconds later, a bright light engulfed the tiny room that we were all occupying. When I could finally see again, I was greeted to the sight of a male, wearing the same colors as I was, but his weren’t robes, and it wasn’t super tanky armor either. It was a mix of both, and it looked good. When the person opened their eyes and all I saw was dark yellow eyes. The same ones I saw in the vision. Who is this guy?  
“Ow, my head.” said the mystery person who was just resurrected in front of me.  
“I told you so Guardian. You believe me now?” Austin asked me.  
“I really cannot deny you on this, that was pretty cool.” I said with much more enthusiasm than I intended.  
“Who are you and why do you have blue skin?” asked mystery dude.  
“I uhh, don’t really know, all I know is that Marshal over here is your Ghost and you are his Guardian, whatever that is. As for the blue skin, I have no idea what you are talking about” I said in a too long; didn’t read fashion.  
“That doesn’t explain much, but I’ll take what I can get here. The blue skin I’m mentioning because we both seem to have it.”  
“Really?” I said surprised.  
“Yeah you do..” mystery dude said, rubbing his neck, out of embarrassment or soreness.  
“We should probably go.” I said, because it was kind of awkward.  
Before I could turn around to leave the room, the crystal that was around my neck started to float. It turns out that this person also had a crystal, and from what I could tell, it looked exactly like mine. Our necklaces were pulling us close, a little too close and intimate for my liking. The crystals intertwined around each other and a hologram showed up.  
“Hello Klein and Stephanie, if you are somehow listening to this, I want to let you know that I failed both of you. WE failed both of you, as parents.” A male voice started.  
A female voice piped in right after, “You two are our children, and we are sorry for what we had to do. We had to send you two away to Earth, away from the rest of our people. It was the only way to protect you both. We couldn’t keep you both safe. We were involved in some dangerous politics and it cost us. Our competition is trying to kill us, our family. We refuse to let this happen.”  
Again, my father took over, “Inside this message and your respective crystals, are photos and videos of the good times we had together. Some very memorable moments. From the times you both were in diapers to the times you went to your jobs. Yes, there are even some of your relationships in here, hopefully.”  
Then my mother continued, “We love you so much. _BANG!_ Know that we never meant for this to happen to you two. Klein, take care of your younger sister, protect her, make sure she knows she has a protector. Stephanie, make sure your older brother stays out of trouble, maybe kick his ass once in a while, and protect him as well. We love you so, so much. Be strong kids, we’ll see you on the other side. Forever your parents, Rick and Marie Dun- _BANG! BANG!_ ” She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.  
The message finished, out crystals back on our chests, and my heart broken.  
My parents, were gone, killed from exactly what, I don’t know. What I do know is that the only surviving relative was standing across from me, gauging my reaction. Austin and Marshall were dumbstruck with this, because according to many reports. Guardians normally don’t remember their past, but our past was just dumped into our laps. I started to turn out of the room because I started to get claustrophobic and my breathing was erratic. Before I could take a step, Klein engulfed me into a hug, not one of malicious intent, but one of sorrow. Stunned for a brief moment, I reciprocated the hug as I started bawling my eyes out in grief. My tears were soaking his armor, at least where there was cloth present. My robes started to get wet, I pulled away to noticed tears in Klein’s eyes, slowly dripping down his face. We just found out that we were siblings, who lost their parents however long ago, or was it recent? We tried to step away, but our crystals had a different idea. They wrapped around each other once more, and it pulsed. My head started to hurt after that pulse, like someone was forcing themselves inside of my brain. Upon receiving multiple pulses, my memories came back. I remember running around the school yard, chasing Klein because we were playing tag. He always won because he was faster than me, but I was always smarter than him, I tutored him throughout high school, or the equivalent to it. He ended up passing because of me. The crystals then stopped the pulsing and I was able to think clearly, all memories returned.  
Klein broke the silence, “Stephy? Little sis? Is it really you?”  
I stood there shocked, I remember he couldn’t say ‘Stephanie’ properly, so he called me ‘Stephy’. I nodded as I was saying “You remember my nickname you gave me when we were kids. I missed you big bro.” I threw myself into Klein to hug him once more, as if he would disappear off the face of the planet if I let go. I started to cry again. He put one hand around my back and one in my hair, the way he used to hug me when I was feeling down.  
Austin and Marshal spoke up, “As much as we are happy you two are reunited… we should probably go. The ship doesn’t look like it is going to hold together much longer.”  
Wiping away the stray tears I asked, “So, how do we get out of here?”  
“We could transmat you both out of here, but we need to get to a specific area, pronto.” Austin explained.  
Klein and I rushed out of the room, back down the long corridors, past the familiar symbols from earlier. We somehow knew where we were going, we must have been on this ship a lot as kids. Klein found what would be the armory, he handed me a small sidearm asking, “You remember how to use one of these?”  
I scoffed, “Please, I taught you how to use one of these things remember? You taught me how to use long rifles.”  
Klein chuckled, “That’s right, we always used to hunt together, I’d take big game, while you took small game.”  
“We always did work well together, didn’t we?” I asked, somewhat somberly.  
“Hey.” Klein said, using his hand to make me look at him, “Don’t beat yourself up about it. Alright little sis?”  
Sighing, “Yeah, I get ya big bro.”  
After stocking up on ammo and any other supplies, we both left the room, on alert, we don’t know who is going to be around the corner. Austin and Marshal guided us through the ship when a corridor was blocked off by debris. What the fuck happened here? Why is the ship in such a cluster? We don’t time to think about these. Right now, I need to make sure my brother and I make it out of here alive. Also, did I mention that the only light we have is from the emergency power, and even THAT is starting to go, lights are flickering in every hallway, making line of sight distance constricting. Again I ask myself, what happened here?  
“That is an excellent question little sis.” Klein said, completely catching me off guard  
“How did you know that I was asking a question?” I said defensively.  
“From what I gathered in our memories, we are Awoken, a species of humans that have some sort of telepathic abilities, like how I just read your mind, for example. At least, that is an interpretation of it. Others think of the Awoken race as outcasts, because of this. I could also read your mind since we have a familial bond, as siblings.” Klein stated matter-of-factly.  
Marshal interjected, “Hey, uh, as much as I’d love to sit down and talk about feelings, you both should probably know that there are some enemies are right outside the ship, and they are not friendly.”  
“Can you do the thing?” I asked impatiently.  
“What ‘thing’ are you referring too?” Marshal asked confused.  
“The transmat thingy…” I rushed out.  
“Oh yeah, one second... alright ready?”  
“Uhhm yeah.” I said in a ‘duh’ tone.  
“Hold on to something...”  
I don’t think I could have held onto Klein any tighter when Marshal said that. Part of me was terrified because a ‘transmat’ is unfamiliar territory to me. Next thing I know, my ass in on the ground next to Klein, whose ass is also on the ground with me. Fucking oww, the ground hurts. As I looked up, I noticed Klein had a helmet on, so naturally, I checked my head to find I had a helmet on as well. Glad to know my head has some protection. I patted down my sides to find my sidearm is in a holster and Klein’s rifle on his back. We have no idea if these weapons even work, but here’s hoping. Standing up, and looking around, finally taking in our surroundings. The sight was beautiful, it looked like some countryside. Plains stretching out for miles, and there was a forest out in the distance. I noticed the trees; the trees were changing colors. Reds, oranges, and yellows spread across the view. The view took my breath away, as did Klein’s.  
“This is beautiful…” I said breathless, it was just so stunning  
“I’d love to stay, and sight see, but the Fallen are getting closer, this is their territory after all.” Austin and Marshal said rushing it out.  
“Okay, okay, don’t get your circuits in a twist, we are going, but uhh, could you point us in the right direction? As far as we know, we are alive, and we should be dead. So, expliqué s’il vous plaît.” Klein said…  
“What language was that big brother?”  
He shrugged, “Don’t know, but apparently that was very fluid according to Marshal. I guess I learned another language while we were alive. I just don’t know what it is called.”  
“It called French, a romance language.” Marshal interjected.  
“Anyway, who are the Fa-” I started when a scream was heard, but it didn’t sound like a scream. It sounded like a battle cry.  
“RUN!” Klein shouted as he grabbed my wrist and we started to hightail it out of there.  
“What is going on?” I asked.  
It was answered as a round was fired and it was were my head was a second ago. We kept running, dodging and weaving shots being fired. I really wanted to see more the countryside.  
“One day you will, but right now, we gotta leave little sis.” Klein said, already taking his ‘protect me’ role seriously. I do not blame him one bit, he was always a little more responsible than me, in certain cases.  
“Those are the Fallen, if you hurry you can acquire one of their vehicles and make an escape.” Austin informed us.  
We kept running and running until we came upon an empty base camp, a recently empty base camp. It wasn’t abandoned, the fires were still lit, which means these ‘Fallen’ have been around here recently. I was going to inspect further, but a sudden sharp pain in my side made that difficult. I would have screamed in pain, but the shock of the wound prevented me from speaking. Instead, I grabbed Klein, pulled him towards me, made him put his hand on my thigh where the wound was. When I did that, his over-protectiveness kicked into overdrive. He scooped me up bridal style, and he ran over to a conveniently left vehicle, which I later learned it was called a ‘Pike’. Klein put me behind him, as he hopped on to take the controls. My side was burning, it was the worst pain and suffering I’d ever experience. If I only knew….  
I don’t know what happened after that, all I know was Klein saying, ‘Hang in there Stephy’, and ‘You’ll be alright, just stay awake for me, okay?’ I couldn’t. The pain felt like it was spreading to the rest of my body like a wildfire, scorching everything in its path. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and hope I would live…  
Slipping into a dream state, I was lost, wondering where I am. I was greeted by more memories of my parents. There were all happy ones, ones that I could cherish forever. Then, without warning, they turned dark. I saw Klein and I forced into pods of some sort. Upon closer inspection, they were cryo pods, meant to preserve us, but for what I don’t know. Were they meant to keep us safe? I just remember being in it and passing out, then it was all a blur… then waking up outside out of the pod when Austin brought me back from the dead. Funny how that works…  
I opened my eyes and sucked in air like I was breathing for the first time. Klein immediately came to my side, “Jeez little sis, could you have scared me more? I thought you died, and well you technically did.”  
“I WHAT!?” I exclaimed.  
“Shhhhhh, calm down. You succumbed to your wound, you well… you bled out.” Klein explained calmly.  
“Again, WHAT!?” I said, not believing him one bit, I thought he was pulling my leg here.  
“Steph, you died, and Austin brought you back from the dead. Don’t worry, all Guardians can be brought back from the dead, when their Ghost is around. If they aren’t, well they stay dead.” Klein said somberly.  
“Ohhhh…” I said defeated.  
“I got us away, you have been out for six hours, and I drove us pretty far from the Fallen, they shouldn’t be able to track us.”  
“All right big bro, I trust you on that.” I said as I attempted to get up, wincing as I did so.  
“Nuh uh, you and moving aren’t on the best of terms right now. We’ll be leaving soon anyway. Austin and Marshall have been bragging to their ‘brothers and sisters’ about how they found sibling Guardians, and I don’t blame them. According to their knowledge, sibling Guardians are rare as hell.”  
“Well, lucky us then. Do you know where we are going? Even better, where are we?”  
“The Last City, somewhere close to Old Russia, and we are about 128 kilometers outside Paris, France. We will be leaving soon, there is a shipyard close by. Maybe we’ll be lucky and get a ship.”  
“You better hope so, ground travel doesn’t sound fun.” I said half-jokingly.  
“Better get used to it then.”  
Morning came, and we continued to travel on Pike, it didn’t go as fast as we wanted but, it was a thousand times better than walking. So, I’m not complaining at all. My leg stopped hurting, thanks to Austin. He did some weird voodoo things and closed the wound, but now I’m a little upset. My Robes got stained by my blood, sorry I like clean robes, and blood is hard to get out. I think there was this movie reference that said something about lemon and seltzer for blood stains. I might have to try that, if the stuff is still around. Klein was driving, and I was too busy absorbing the view of the French countryside. It really is absolutely gorgeous, sadly being on the run from Fallen impedes on that. Klein then explained to me that our Ghosts gave him the rundown on what we are. Guardians. They also said about defending humanity and how pretty the City is. They haven’t been back to the City in a few decades, so they are expecting a couple changes on their return. The shipyard we found happened to be an old military base, and history said the French didn’t have a strong military, but who am I to judge? They’re dead, I’m not. After pulling up to the base, there were hangers spread across for what feels like forever, it turns out there is a ship here. In Hanger 13-G. The ship was in decent condition, it was red, white, and a dash of purple. It did have some rust marks, it chipped the painting, but hey, it could be worse. The ship could NOT be here, and we’d have to pike it to the Last City. Repairs to the ship were quick, but there were a lot of them, small, but necessary. Otherwise, this big puppy wouldn’t fly. Klein and I explored the interior of the ship and found some real fancy leather seats. I didn’t mind, I thought it suits the ship. Klein voiced his opinion, harshly. He detests the interior, and I reassured him that he could change it out when we got settled into the City. He was content with that. I sat in the co-pilot’s seat while Klein took Pilot, better for him to fly so that way I could blame him if we crash, I know, I’m such a great little sister. Without warning, we blasted off into the sky and Austin entered the coordinates to the Last City. It would take a few hours in order for us to get there, so I decided to take a nap, Klein needed some sleep because I don’t think he has slept in what feels like the past 48 hours. Marshal offered to pilot the ship while we sleep. There were some cots close to the cargo area, we slept in different ones, but we were within arm’s reach of one another, just in case. As kids, Klein and I slept in the same room, we were attached from the hip, figuratively. We would go everywhere together, no matter what, except to the bathroom, because that is just creepy. With some more thoughts about being with my older brother again, I’m pretty sure I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face...

**Several Hours Later…..(You know Flights are long, shush)**

“Hey Klein! Stephanie! You two might want to take a look at this.”  
Begrudgingly, we both got up and proceeded to go te the cockpit of the ship, “What is so important that we had to get up for…” I said trailing off the ‘r’ since I realized that they were about to shoot us down without a second thought. The sight that I was greeted with was four of the same ship in front of us, weapons at the ready. Great, just what every girl wants to wake up to. Apparently, they see us as a hostile. So, I opened up the comms, with Austin’s help because I was utterly clueless, and asked, “Uhm Hi, how can we help you?”  
A person with a gruff voice responded, “You can start with what do you think you are doing here. You are unauthorized to be in City airspace.”  
So demanding, “Well, my brother and I are Guardians and we were told by our Ghosts to come here to visit some people called the Vanguard.”  
The voice responded with a sigh, “Very well, please follow the furthest on your right. They will guide you into the Tower’s Hanger. Welcome home, Guardians.”  
Klein patted me on the back, “That went well, nicely done sis.”  
“Thanks big bro, I honestly thought that was going to go way worse than it actually did.” I said, sighing in relief. Let’s hope first impressions go well…  
Arriving in the Tower Hanger, it well… didn’t go as expected. We arrived, and I was scared, no, terrified if I had to step outside the comfort of the ship. I didn’t know what to expect, the rumor of sibling Guardians has caught the attention of almost everyone. I don’t think the Hanger could be more crowded, everyone was pushing and shoving trying to get a better view of us. Before we stepped out of the ship, Klein put his hand on my shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze and looked at me with a we’ll-be-fine look. Our Ghosts were present floating over our respective shoulders, there were three people standing there arms crossed, and when we stepped out, everyone and I mean EVERYONE drew a weapon, and I think I had more red lasers on me than the color purple. Klein was in the same situation, he kept his hand on my shoulder, because if he moved, he’d probably be dead where he stood.  
Breaking the silence, “Ummm… Hi?” I said it more as a question with fear laced in my voice.  
Someone from the crowd shouted, “Damn right you should be scared.”  
Then, Austin and Marshal flew from behind us to sit out in front of us, “There a reason you all are aiming at our Guardians?”  
A new voice from the crowd, “Those aren’t Guardians, those are some of the Queen’s people, just look at what they are wearing!”  
Klein interjected before Austin or Marshal could speak, “Yeah? What about you? What are YOU wearing? What gives you the right to talk shit?”  
A new voice from the from row caught my attention, “Will all of you QUIET DOWN? And lower your weapons.” Everyone shuts up, the person clears their throat, “Thank you.”  
“And who are you?” I asked, curious as to why everyone stopped when he said so.  
“Follow me and we’ll talk privately.” they turned around and left along with everyone else. He didn’t answer my question… What an asshole.  
My heart was beating so fast, it could have popped out of my chest, it only finally started to calm down till Klein spoke, “Sooo, that went well sis.”  
I yelped, “Don’t do that, I was about to calm down and now my heart is beating fast again.”  
“Come on, I guess we have a date with the leader.” Klein said, letting go of my shoulder and started to walk away. What did we get ourselves into? We made it up the steps and into the courtyard, but I kept my head down because I could feel everyone’s gaze piercing into my soul. Klein and I made into the office that the leader mentioned as we followed somewhat close, with our Ghosts in tow.  
The door was shut, and the calm demeanor was immediately dissipated. “So, you mind telling us why you two are really here?”  
“You could answer my question first. Who are YOU three?” I asked showing more confidence than I actually had.”  
“She’s got you there Z.”  
“Not helping Andal.” the person that ‘Andal’ called ‘Z’.  
“Anyway, my name in Andal Brask, Hunter Vanguard for Guardians. Z here is Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard, and Commander in Chief of all Guardians; and that lovely lady over there is Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard.” (I already explained what they look like in a previous chapter, cept for Brask, so excuse me for not going into detail).  
Klein cleared his throat and began, “Well, my name is Klein, and this is Stephanie, my little sister. We have been on the run from the Fallen for about a day or two until we found a ship to get us here, by the way, thanks for the welcoming committee. ‘Preciate it.”  
The three of them looked like we just said we kill puppies for a living. They were in shock.(I love puppies btw) “You two are siblings?” Ikora started, “Prove it.”  
So, Klein and I brought out our crystals and showed them the message from our parents, and I started to sob again. Klein stopped the message just short to hug me, it was still a fresh wound and it was being picked at the more it was talked about.  
“Can we move on to a different topic please?” Klein straining his voice, trying to keep his composure.  
“Course, what are you two wearing?” Andal asked.  
“Hell if I know, we woke up like this. We know we didn’t choose to wear this, but for some reason we are. Why was everyone so hostile when we arrived though? Didn’t really feel welcomed into Guardianship.”  
Zavala voiced his position on the matter, and it was explained that during a battle that involved the Reef, the last place that the Light reached, and an airstrike was ordered on enemy positions. Sadly nine Guardians were killed in the crossfire. When they meant ‘killed’, they meant dead. Their Ghosts were caught in the explosion and were destroyed, ending the lives of three fireteams. Relationships with the Reef have been tense ever since. Us showing up in said ‘Reef clothing’ put everyone on edge.  
“Now that that has been cleared up, do you know of the three Guardian classes?” Andal was inquisitive to see what we know.  
I answered with, “We didn’t have time to ask our Ghosts, since we were kind of on the run.”  
“Fair enough, let me explain…” Andal proceeded to rant about the three classes, and he seemed to be Hunter biased, but he claimed that to be false. It is totally true. After a super long-winded explanation, we were told to focus and see what class we are. Every new recruit had to go through this progress, so we were no different. I closed my eyes and focused on myself, looking deep inside. I saw three orbs, all different colors and they spoke of a team, of elemental swapped Guardians, and they have chosen me, Klein, and one is yet to be determined. ‘Why me?’ I thought. They could have picked anyone else, but they picked my brother and I. Three voices echoed to me:

**YOU ARE A WARLOCK; FIGHT FOR US!**

**WE GRANT YOU THESE POWERS TO FIGHT FOR ALL!**

To say that was weird is an understatement, it was an undefinable emotion, any of the ones we know, I couldn’t place it. Klein had somewhat of the same conversation, except he was a Hunter, not a Warlock. We proceeded to tell them they said we were elemental swap Guardians, for reasons beyond our comprehension. The Vanguard knew of elemental swaps, but they were some of the first Guardians around. This intrigued me greatly. As a kid, I always loved research projects. In our college education, or the equivalent to, I loved going on research projects. I was determined to find out more, no wonder I’m a Warlock. The stereotype was all Warlocks have a book on hand for times of boredom or interest. They aren’t wrong. Klein is a hunter obsessed with the wilds and a little care free. Klein was always like that as a kid. After all this, we were on a tour of the Tower, shown our rooms, the armory, all that jazz. Name something, and they showed it to us. We were given some upgraded weapons which Austin and Marshal stowed away promptly. We were explained where we were staying and told to rest, it has been a long two days. Before we made it to our respective rooms, I got a warm fuzzy feeling, and I looked to Klein; He had the same expression on his face that I did.  
“You felt that right?” I asked  
“Yeah, I did. Do you think it is the other one?” Klein asked, hoping I’d say the same.  
“I think you are right, we need to go now. We can’t rest, we have to get our third teammate.”  
“I couldn’t agree more little sis, lets go.” Klein said running down the hall we just came down from. We rushed by all the people that were staring at us in the Courtyard, back to our ship in the hangar and we just flew out of there. We had a reason to go, no one was going to heed our progress. We were on our way to our third teammate, who I would know as my best friend and to my brother, someone more than that... 

**Present Day: Tower Courtyard**

“Damn...” Lucas said, “That is one helluva origin. So, you met someone who was your brother, but you didn’t know it was him until your crystals touched?”  
“That is correct Lucas, and that helmet you saw in his hospital room, it is a part of his past. I kept the crystal in case he would come back to me. I was in my room one night and a dim glow woke me, granted it was nighttime and I just started to drift off to sleep, but nonetheless, that glow meant Klein was alive again. I was excited but scared.” I said, out of breath.  
“Well damn, it is not every day your brother comes back from the dead. Like, the ‘dead’ dead.” Lucas said, air quoting the first ‘dead’. “So who is the third teammate?”  
Before I could say, someone piped in, “That would be me.”  
I turned around to see Amira standing there with a giant grin on her face, “So, what part of the story are you on?” Amira asked me.  
“The part where Klein and I left to save your ass.” I chuckled  
“Bitch please, this ass didn’t need saving. You helped me, not saved me.” she retorted  
“Fine. You wanna tell your side of the story? Start from where you got resurrected and go from there.” I told her.  
“Alright, time for you to sit down and listen up..”  
“I didn’t think I was going to story time; I should have brought some popcorn to keep me entertained.” Lucas joked.  
Amira and I both laughed at this, then Amira started her story. Sadly, this one didn’t have the greatest ending….

End of Chapter 8: You Fancy for a Backstory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the dialogue format is a little weird, hopefully it won't happen again, if it didn't well, hope you enjoyed!


	9. You Thought It Was Over? Hell to the No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Amira's story, how they met, how she got close to one certain Hunter, and the tragedy that happened. This some implication to *things*, but nothing past a little fluff, suspense, romance and stuff like that. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**POV:Amira**

After Lucas and Stephanie had exited the hospital room, I stuck around to have a little chat with Klein. I needed to set him straight. Skips, in all his great wisdom asked me, "Are you sure you want to continue this? You know he just got memory flashes from that helmet. If you say the wrong thing, it could trigger more, and not for the better either."

I scoffed, "Yes, I want to continue this. I know he doesn't remember everything. I know Steph had kept his crystal in case he ever came back. You remember how we were about his death? We were broken, we were lucky that we managed to get over it. Steph and I are like sisters. We have been since we met all those years ago. Klein's death hurt us both. I think he needs to know something. Not everything, I already know what I'm going to say Skips. You don't have to worry." Damn, I could be long-winded. I look at my crystal around my neck, I've seen Steph's necklace, it looked like a just a blue stone, but closer up, it looked like a raindrop. Mine looked like a snowflake, it had an orange tint to it. It had a design like a root and mini trees sprouted from the one root. Stunning, as Steph put it upon seeing my crystal.

Opening the door, Klein didn't notice me yet, he probably still had a little morphine in his system. He was petting, or stroking, Kara's shell. She in low power mode, so she knew he was doing that, which word sounds better? He noticed me and shifted his gaze to me with a look of fear in his eyes. Damn, did I scare him that much? Good, he needed a reminder.

"Relax hotshot, I want to talk to you." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Like you tried to talk to me the first time, I'll pass." he retorted. Well, he is justified to say that, but he needs to hear this.

"You need to listen. You might find what I have to say to be interesting. When I found you, I was ecstatic. You finally came back, after maybe 20 something years, and you don't remember anything, which is to be expected." I began.

"So, what does this have to with me?" Klein questioned

"A lot, and most of it I can't tell you at the moment. I can tell you that we need to find the rest of the set, but we don't need you passing out again." I responded.

"What you mean pass out 'again'?" Klein said, putting air quotes around 'again'.

I stand up and point to the Ghost Angel Helmet across the room, "That helmet is one of the reasons you passed out, plus your injuries didn't help your case at all. You're lucky Kara managed to revive you once. You died in transit to the Tower and we had to wait until we got the shrapnel out of you. Had we waited longer, you would have died for real a-" I cut myself off before I said 'again'. That would have been bad. I turned around to exit the room, Klein grabbed my arm before asking, "Are you going to explain why you almost said again?"

Damn. He is perceptive. "Maybe one day, but not now. Just rest up and Kara" I said to his Ghost, "please let me know when he is discharged from the hospital."

Kara gave me a slight nod. Thank the Traveler somebody understands me. I left the hospital room as fast as possible and hightailed it to the courtyard. Upon entering the courtyard, I noticed Stephanie talking to Lucas under the tree close to Banshee's workstation.

I heard Lucas ask, "So, who is the third teammate?"

"That would be me." I said, with a huge grin on my face. "So, what part of the story are you on?" I asked Stephanie

"The part where Klein and I left to save your ass." Steph said completely sarcastic, but I knew she was being serious.

"Bitch please, this ass didn't need saving. You helped me, not saved me." I retorted knowing they did actually save me.

"Fine. You wanna tell your side of the story? Start from where you got resurrected and go from there." she told me.

"Alright, time for you to sit down and listen up.." I said, announcing

"I didn't think I was going to story time; I should have brought some popcorn to keep me entertained." Lucas joked.

"Well, for starters, I got resurrected in a tree for Traveler's sake. He must have thought it was funny. Anyway..."

_**Again, Some Unknown Location: Many years ago; Date and Time: Unknown** _

Dreaming. A dream I was floating up in the sky, sitting in the clouds…. Well I was, until I heard a voice that jolted me awake, "Eyes up Guardian."

Shifting in my spot, I was falling, and not even a second later, I was on the ground face first. I stood up and yelled, "OWW! THAT REALLY HURT! WHY WAS I IN A DAMN TREE?"

"That I could explain." said a floating cueball. It had a singular blue eye, and it literally looked like a cue ball, it outer shell had no jagged edges, so smooth though.

"Who...What are you?" I asked in utter shock, holding my left arm. I probably landed on it wrong.

"Well, the bluntest way to put it…. I'm a Ghost, well, now I'm your Ghost. I swear I've said that before, but this is the first time I've encountered anyone out here." the 'Ghost' said.

I tried to move my arm, but I winced in pain in trying to do so, "Here, let me help you." The Ghost said, as it shot a beam of light at my arm, and suddenly, I could move my arm again.

"How did you do that, that would have taken weeks to heal properly." I asked moving and flexing my arm, making sure it isn't broken or sprained.

"That is because of the Light Guardian."

"What do you mean the Light? Like that lightbeam you used on my arm?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, to the Light beam and also no to the Light beam. I have the power to heal your wounds when we aren't in grave danger. Like now, we are safe, but you might want to keep moving." Ghost explained.

"Should I name you?" I asked, because 'Ghost' won't stick, it doesn't feel right.

"You can name me whatever you want." it said, with a skip in its voice, sounding cheerful.

"How about Skips? You seem to have a little skip in your voice when you get excited."

"Skips…? I like it, thank you Guardian."

I giggled to myself before speaking up, "You're most welcome Skips, and my name is Amira." I froze, I don't know how I know that.

"That is understandable, most Guardians don't remember their past lives, at best they remember their name." Skips explained.

Walking through the forest, I was fumbling around branches and all that, and I had gotten snagged on a loose branch and I noticed it was because of me, it was because of a necklace I had around my neck. I pulled it off around my head and I took a closer look. It looked like an orange snowflake, an elegant design, it also had a slight orange tint to it, making it look like a fire in the wintertime. I was brought out of my thoughts by Skips, "Guardian, you need to hide now!" he whispered to me

"Why?" I whisper-yelled back, confused on why he was telling me this.

"The Fallen are close, and they will kill you if they see you. So, get down!" Skips said urgently

"Who the hell are the-" I started to ask who the Fallen were before I was tackled to the ground and slammed into a tree stump. Black spots started to cloud my vision, I was going to pass out soon, and it didn't help that the impact from the tree knocked the wind out of me. Before I started to close my eyes, I was picked up and slammed against a nearby tree trunk. My eyes open to see an alien? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? I tried to remove myself from its grasp, but it seemed to have more than two arms because it was pinning my arms to my sides preventing my escape. Skips was going crazy, so much so, he started to speak in my mind, saying this is our neural link. He was hoping to tell me this sooner, but he thought he lost the Fallen back in Old Russia, but they must have tracked him. A third hand was latched around my throat and started to squeeze, very tightly. Holy shit, I'm going to die from some weird ass alien thing. I was trying to kick my feet of the truck in an attempt to tackle my assailant, which resulted in a fist to my torso and proceeded to lose more of my breath, which in turn, my breathing was gradually slowing down, so much so, that I was getting headaches from the lack of oxygen I was receiving, or was it from my head hitting the stump and tree trunk? Might have been the fist to my stomach. My vision was finally going fading out to black, when I heard some pretty loud bangs going off, and then I was on the ground, barely breathing, face down. Skips was mentally speaking to me, _'Guardian, are you alright? Of course she isn't, she is on the ground because I didn't warn her quick enough. I'll see if I can heal her, but then if I can't, I'll revive her.'_ Revive me? What?

I don't know how much time has passed, I could be dead, or alive? I hear voices, who sound concerned about me, hearing two distinct voices. Shortly after, my vision started to slowly return to me, my breathing was hoarse, and I think that choke hold might have crushed my windpipe a bit. It definitely explains my breathing problem. I opened my eyes, I was leaned up against a tree, and for the first time, I noticed that I had a helmet on, along with armor across the rest of my body. It was purple with an unidentifiable symbol on it. It looked like a crown of sorts? Never mind that, I need to find out who these people are and why they saved me. I shuffled a little bit, making a few clunking sounds against a tree, and one of the voices startled me, "Well, look who is finally awake."

I froze. What do I say? What CAN I say? I tried to respond with, "Wh- who are.. Y-" but they asked the question for me.

"Who are we? Well, we are Guardians, and so are you by the looks of you." They looked away but then they turned around again, "Where are your manners big bro?"

"Sorry little sis. My name is Klein, and this my sister Stephanie. Do you know your name?" I shook my head 'yes' in reply, and then Klein, I assume, asked, "Do you have a crystal around your neck? Ghost, do you know her name?"

I tilted my head in confusion, like a dog would if they didn't understand. Klein got my look and pulled a necklace from around his neck, and Stephanie did the same. Theirs looked identical, like a raindrop shape. I reached for mine and showed them.

"That is stunning." Stephanie said. I nodded in thanks.

I tried to stand up and felt really weak, then Skips appeared in front of my face. I quickly sat back down and grabbed him to pull him close. "Relax, they are Guardians, I can sense their Ghosts." At that moment, Klein and Stephanie let their Ghosts appear, trying to reassure me. I tensed a little but reluctantly, I released Skips to float over to the other Ghosts.

"Hello, my name is Skips. This is Amira." He gestured to me, he always sounded so cheerful.

"My name is Austin, I'm Stephanie's Ghost." He seemed calm and collected.

"And my name is Marshal, Klein's Ghost." He seemed like the thrill seeker type of Ghost, no doubt in my mind.

"How long ago did you resurrect your Guardian?" Marshal asked Skips.

"Very recently, no less than an hour ago, I found her in a tree, which she promptly fell out of. I healed her broken arm and off we went, until we ran into the Fallen, and you two saved us." Austin chuckled a little at the sound of me falling out of the tree. I shifted my gaze at Skips and gave him a stop-embarrassing-me look.

"Well, now that our Ghosts have gotten to know each other, we should probably get out of here, before more Fallen show up." Klein said

"That might be your best idea yet big bro." Stephanie said, playfully punching his shoulder.

I started to sit up, but Klein beat me to it, he picked my bridal style and carried me for who knows how long. I passed out from exhaustion, and woke up, moving pretty fast.

"Holy shit, where am I? What a-" I started to say, still choking on my words, ironically

"Am I doing? Saving your ass, we are on a Sparrow, courtesy of Amanda Holliday. You'll meet her later. We are close by to Paris, in Old France, close by to where Steph and I were revived. Kinda funny huh?"

"Don't you think that is a coincidence? All three of us revived so close…"

"Nah, it feels kinda like…" Klein trailed off. Why? What was he going to say? "I'll explain later."

An hour later, Klein stopped in the middle of a field? "Uhm, what we are doing here?" I asked

"Well, we are at our ship, which we cloaked beforehand. Amanda really went all out with the upgrades, given the little amount of time she had it." And before my eyes, a red, white, and purple ship appeared. God damn. We loaded up into the ship and we sped off to what Stephanie and Klein called 'The Last City'. During the flight, they explained what a Guardian was, and that I was something more. They showed me what happened to their parents, and even then, I was still trying to wrap my head around everything. It was all so sudden, and from what their Ghosts said, it is extremely rare for Guardians to remember their past. Even rarer for sibling Guardians to exist. There has been only one other pair of siblings in Guardian history. They make the second pair, the names of the first pair were lost to time. During all this, my crystal lit up and tried to reach out. It latched to Klein's, not because he was close, but because…

We knew each other. Our crystals knew we knew each other.

And by we knew each other. I'm talking about Klein, Stephanie, and I all knew each other, in our first lives. But my crystal went to Klein, why? I was getting my answer really soon. We all saw the purple atmosphere, filled with orange, and red… We were shoved into ships, and specifically into pods. Turns out, the pods that we were in, were the ones we all woke up in. I couldn't find the remnants of mine because I guess I was ejected from it. I don't really know. It was all a blur after the ship started to go down, and while all of this was happening; I got pulses, memories, in my head. It showed me some things, and one of those things, was a ring around my finger. No, not one of those rings you wear because it matches an outfit. I'm talking about a ring for marriage. I was married in my past life, and my crystal showed me who. It was Klein.

Yep. I was married to Klein. So that means…. Stephanie is my sister-in-law and it seems like she didn't get the memories. Most likely for the best. I'll have to tell her at some point. Klein and I looked at each other in bewilderment, and in silent agreement to keep this on the downlow. Things just got a thousand times more awkward..

We were about to say something, to cover the flustered looks we had, but Stephanie cut us off, "Hey, we'll be arriving at the Tower in 5 minutes, better get ready for the welcoming committee."

"The what now?" I asked

"Never mind, just stick close to us, you'll be fine. Now, we told you that you are a part of something right?"

"Yesss..." I said, not catching the hint.

"Well, to put it bluntly…. You are a swap Guardian, like us."

"The hell is a swap Guardian?" not believing a word, and sure enough, one brief explanation later, I was filled in. I still have yet to determine my Guardian class, according to the 'experts', note the sarcasm. They have declared their classes as a Hunter and Warlock, respectfully. They are banking on me being the third Guardian class, a Titan. I don't doubt it, I always feel like I need to punch something to calm down, or that's just a Titan stereotype. Skips also seemed adamant about me being a Titan, I'm inclined to agree with him here. Before we were about to arrive in the Tower Hanger, they told me to close my eyes and focus, so I did…

_Being in your own mind feels...foreign. I felt a presence, equivalent to a tap on the shoulder, and I was met with three people, each with a distinct glow. I couldn't catch what they all said, but they told me to stick by them and fight to the end. They bestowed to me a pair of gauntlets, which radiated in Solar. **It was called Wildfire Fists, to burn those who play with fire.** The next power was swirling with Arc energy, like a storm that rages without interference. **It was called Shield of the Half-Moon, defend your allies from all harm.** I wonder how this will help, and the third presence was more obscured. They weren't showing their face, not that they had a face, but they weren't staring at me, looking at me directly in my eyes. This power felt darker, but surprisingly calming. They lightly tossed me a hammer made of Void fire. **It was called, The Forge of Vacuous Dreams, let the Void consume your foes!** Then they proceeded to speak in cryptic poems and something about a bearer o something? I didn't understand it, but I soon will._

Opening my eyes, I notice the ship had landed, and Stephanie, Klein, and I started to walk off the ship, and we were confronted by three very imposing people. The other two looked like they dealt with this before. They simply gestured their hands towards me, implying that I was the reason they left the Tower. The blue man in front of us spoke, "I see you found your third Fireteam member. I see you have the bearings of a Titan." He directed those words at me, and I felt suddenly shy, averting my gaze.

Klein spoke up now to no one in particular, "Well, we have one of each class, a perfect combination, don't you think?"

"Agreed." said the woman in purple robes.

"Where are our manners? My name is Andal Brask, Hunter Vanguard. This is Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard and Commander in Chief, if that wasn't obvious. The lovely woman to my left is Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard. We're here to guide you on your adventures and stuff like that." Andal said, trying to reassure my clearly stressed out body language. It worked, kind of.

"So, what should your fireteam be called?" Zavala asked inquisitively.

"Well…"Stephanie interjected, "Since we are swap Guardians… How about Fireteam Swap? Cliché, yes, but it makes the most sense, considering our 'unique' situation."

"I'd have to agree." I said firmly. It did make the most sense.

"Why do you always have the good ideas little sis?" Klein asked

"Because I do." she retorted. Damn, they really are siblings if they bicker like this all the time.

They got me all situated and showed me around the Tower, it was a sight to behold, but after the stressful day I've had, a bed sounds really good right 'bout now. Before I could make it to my new quarters, Klein grabbed my wrist and gave me a we-need-to-talk look. I begrudgingly gave him the time he needed to explain, and I found myself lost in his dark yellow eyes. I was a moth to a light, they were that enticing. Klein noticed this and put a smirk on his face. Before I could avert my gaze from him, well he uh… seized an opportunity, and kissed me. So he did see what I saw in our crystals, that we were married. He pulled away from the kiss, with that smirk still present and I blushed, hardcore. My face turned to a darker shade of purple, Klein chuckled at his victory.

"Are you willing to try this?" he asked, implying that we should rekindle our relationship.

"I am, but we need to take it slow, this still feels kind of new." I said, looking everywhere but at Klein.

"Ok, but let's keep this a secret from Stephanie for now, I don't feel like stressing her out right now." Klein said, acting calm, but I know he is so damn excited, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy.

"For the first time, we both agree." I said with a smirk and left for my room.

Many years later, Fireteam Swap was going as strong as ever. We took on bounties, strikes, and even dabbled in the Crucible. We were well known at the time, no one knew why we were called Swap, and no one pestered us about it. Granted, we were on Earth only for now, but I had a feeling that it would expand to the other planets. My relationship with Klein was going as strong as ever, like the flame never died out. We hid away from everyone when we had the time. We would do 'things', details aren't necessary. We got to know each other, and Stephanie eventually caught on to our 'deeds'. She was both mad and excited at her older brother: Mad because he kept it secret from her, and excited that he is happy with me. I could say the same, thankfully. The thought of children did come to mind, but Guardians are less likely to have children than normal Humans and Awoken, and since we can't always stay in one spot; It is difficult, and even though maternity leave is given to Guardians who get pregnant, the kids who are born are not Guardians, even though they have Guardian parents. Who knows? Maybe it will happen someday, I just hope they will survive… (HEY! HEY!)

All was not a well on a summer afternoon, The Fallen attacked, at Twilight Gap. The battle was a long one, history can cover that topic, but I'll keep it brief here. Klein lead ours and five other Fireteams to Twilight Gap. We fought, died, revived, and fought again. We wouldn't fall. This is where I saw the complete opposite to Klein. He was compassionate, caring, and well the love of my life; On the battlefield though, he was stoic, unmoving, and sometimes even cold. He made Titans shiver slightly at his tone, I swear he could have been a Titan. He knew where the Fallen would go, I asked how. He told me it is what he'd do. The battle lasted for weeks and we endured, and we drove the Fallen back. Years passed and yet another battle took place. Again, history has more info than I do, but this needs to be said. The battle of Six Fronts was fought on, well, six fronts. The Fallen surrounded the City, in an attempt to ruin us. It was repelled by every available Guardian. Klein once again, lead our team and others to victory. Lord Shaxx at the time, held the one side that was the most crucial. We held the other crucial one. After all the firefights were at a close. Klein scooped me up and claimed that ' You're hurt, and I need to care for you.' I could imagine the smirk that was on his face. I knew what he meant, and I was all for it. We spent the next few days 'healing'. Klein requested that he remain **_[REDACTED]_** from all mission reports, some people saw his swapped super, and he shut them up and swore them to secrecy. If they broke it, he would kill them, for real. A threat to their lives was appropriate, and it was kinda hot, not that I would admit it to him.

A few months after the battle, Klein and I took some leave, with permission from the Vanguard. Klein took me into the City, to explore what we had to protect. We wore our civvies and departed to the City. There were beautiful parts of the City: Gardens everywhere, tall and sturdy structures, wonderful performances from people living in the City, and even some fancy restaurants Klein said he would take me to one sometime, and he'll let me know. I blushed, and turned away from him, to hide my darkening face. He put his hand under my chin and turned me to face him, and in his deep voice that I couldn't get enough of, "Don't hide your face, you look absolutely adorable when you blush." This in turn, caused me to blush even more, so much so, that I'm pretty sure that my face was an entirely different shade of purple.

"So, what else do you want to do Klein?"

Bluntly, he said, "Well, you."

I playfully hit his shoulder, and said, "Later, my little Hunter." Why did I say that?

Klein looked surprised at my compliment and responded, "If you insist, but first, meet me in the main part of the City tomorrow night at 7 PM, wear you best dress. I have plans."

Looking at him with interest, "So, a date then?" smirking at him, seeing if I can get him flustered.

Klein tripped over his words and I think he blushed a little, "Uh.. Yeah, it- well, it can be, but only if you want it to be."

"Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow then, but for now, let us head back to our rooms, it is kind of late out, and I'm starting to get cold."

Klein took off his jacket, and he put it on me, and that felt like a giant bathrobe on me, but holy hell, was it warm. I murmured out a thanks, and he walked me back to the Tower. I thanked him for a wonderful time, and said goodnight.

The next day, I felt like I didn't want to get out of my bed. My room was plain, but it had some color. A few blues, and a dash of purple, it felt like home. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 3 in the afternoon. Cool, I had four hours to kill, and I spent those four hours getting ready, via shopping. Yes, a Guardian can go shopping if they want to, don't judge me. I found this pretty black dress that had white roses scattered across the front and back. It complimented a set of black heels that I found. I did some makeup and all that jazz, and I set out to meet Klein.

Klein was waiting in one of the Gardens, pacing. Was Klein, the stoic Hunter, Veteran of Twilight Gap and Six Fronts, nervous? I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but as a Titan, you learn to keep most of your emotions in check. I approached Klein and the sound of heels clicking on the ground caused him to whip around and his eyes went wide.

"Wow Amira, you look stunning. Are you sure you aren't one of those Wonders of the World?" he said with that genuine smile on his face.

I returned his smile and responded with, "Well, with you in that tux, I could say the same to you, my little Hunter." Again, with the nickname I gave him yesterday, which he seemed to like.

"Oh, my humble Titan, shall we go to dinner? I have a place in mind." he said, leading me to this 'place'.

We arrived at one of the fanciest places in the entire City, high quality service and food. Dinner was a blur, and that was because I was getting myself in Klein's dark yellow eyes. The waiters came around to check up on us, and Klein, being the gentleman he his, paid the bill, but he wanted to ask me a question. This question was the most important one I could ever answer.

"Amira." Klein started as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, he opened it and at that moment I knew what he was going to ask. I could see he was nervous, "Ever since I met you, I could see that you were someone I could talk to, without feeling awkward. You have been my Light in the Dark, the light to my moth. I love you, and I need to ask. Will you make me the happiest man in the Solar System by marrying me?"

I stood in silence and I couldn't get the words out, so I shook my head 'yes' frantically, tears of joy were making their debut. Klein took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and kissed me, if felt like the world would end if he stopped, but the feeling was amplified by people clapping. People saw the proposal, and at the greatest timing ever, Skips and Marshal phased into existence both exclaiming their excitement, "Bout time you two confessed your love to one another." they said at the same time. These Ghosts are such children, but they feel like children that I can care for.

Someone in the restaurant said noticing our Ghosts, "This is a rare sight. We know people get married, but I have never seen two Guardians propose. You two deserve to be happy, after all, you defend the City with your lives. So I speak for everyone here when I say we wish you the absolute best."

"Thank you kind sir." Klein said in response, which prompted another round of applause.

I whispered in Klein's ear, "Thank you so much. I love you Klein, and I want to be with you forever."

"I feel the same way Amira. Now let's go so I can 'care' for you." he whispered back seductively. I could have melted in his arms from that husky voice he used. We seemed to 'care' a lot, especially in the bedroom, but that's a private matter. We told Stephanie right after, and she couldn't be happier, since she knew about our relationship, she was even happier to know that I asked her to be the Maid of Honor. Klein didn't have a best man, since our customs for marriage is different from the traditional weddings. There is no best man or bridesmaids, there is the Maid of Honor, even more importantly, it was my Husband's sister, so she had to be there. Cayde-5 happened to be the last thing we needed, a Pastor. Oh, before I forget, Cayde was Andal's apprentice, and well I think they had a Dare going on or something. I don't know the specifics, but I hope it isn't a life-threatening dare.

Months later, we announced our engagement to the Vanguard, and Cayde managed to slide in a dirty joke. I wanted to hit him for it, but we had to say something so at least someone else knew, and per my request, I wanted to marry in secret. I don't like being the center of attention, and I already have a reason to be. So, we got married, and we both agreed to no kids for a while, I did mention it is a lot harder for Guardians.

Yet, after all that time, people still didn't know who or what Swap Guardians are. Klein, Steph, and I suggested to the Vanguard to have us take on protégés. We could teach them one of our subclasses to those we felt, in our sparks, that could handle a swapped element subclass, and to well, expose us, discreetly. Klein also went to find those Guardians he threatened at Six Fronts later, to tell them they could speak about it now, since we planned on revealing ourselves. Klein had found a Human Huntress named Jane. He taught her the ways of his Artemis Bow, his solar subclass. She picked up on his teachings quickly. Since she was a Nightstalker at heart, learning that there was another type of Light Bow was a surprise to her, and she mastered it well. My protégé, Jeremy, was another Titan like myself. I instructed him to learn my Arc class, My Shield of the Half-Moon. He made a comparison, or an inference, that it sounded like a Defender Titan's Ward of Dawn. I proved him wrong almost immediately by unleashing the super to show him. This Awoken Titan took a huge step back, looking at me in shock.

"Okay I stand corrected." He said, doing a 180 on his claim.

I taught him everything I knew about the Super in a few weeks. To finally pass the 'class', he had to beat me in a one versus one. A few days later, he did actually beat me, not by very much, but he did end up overpowering me in brute strength, which was a factor. I gave him my blessing and he departed, extremely proud of himself.

Stephanie took Sully-3 as her student, she was a quick talker and a quick thinker. Something all Warlocks share. Steph taught Sully how to master another art of the Void. I believe it was called **Song of the Abyss** , imagine walking around in void fire and emitting a tune so beautiful, that your enemies fall into a trance to kill each other. It really only works outside the Crucible, so there is no worries there. It almost sounds like a Siren super, you attract people, and then you kill them. Anyway, Sully took the longest, and it wasn't her fault either, the Void is an interesting place to say the least. Sully picked up her slack quickly, a reason I thought Steph had a crush on the Exo, like attracts like I guess. We taught them for a max of one month, they accompanied us on strikes and mission, for real field testing. Jeremy had passed, but it was a test for all three of them. They passed, and they formed their Fireteam. Fireteam Jericho. It was a cover name to conceal their affiliation with us. We didn't need to get bombed with Guardians asking for us to teach them. Unfortunately, Fireteam Jericho went to shut down some disturbing Hive ritual, but they went radio silent and have been presumed KIA. That was confirmed a week later when their Ghosts returned to the Tower, worn and battered. They told us that they were sorry, and they floated back to the Traveler to join all of their fallen brethren. The three of us stood there in awe, we lost our students. I hoped they all died with honor, but Steph and Klein took their deaths a little harder. They refused to do anything, I tried my best to console them, it helped, but very little, at least they had each other's company. Eventually their spirits rose up and we continued on. We still remember them to this day and onwards. They were honorary Swap Guardians.

One day, Klein seemed on edge, more so than normal. When I asked him why he responded with, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon, I'm going on patrol."

I could see through his bullshit, but I didn't press. He'll tell me when he is ready. Later in the day, I couldn't find Klein, so I went to Andal to ask where he went. He wouldn't give me a straight answer, so I had to resort to more… drastic measures.

I hoisted him up and yelled, "Andal, I swear if you don't tell me where my Husband is, I'll forget that you are the Hunter Vanguard!" A threat on his life, and ergo a threat to his Ghost.

"Put me down and I'll tell you." He said rather calmly.

I put Andal down, "He went after the Hive ritual, out in the old United States, by the Grand Canyon, he said that he cou-"

I cut him off, "He WHAT? THE SAME RITUAL THAT KILLED OUR PROTÉGÉS?"

"The very one, and he knew you'd act this way. That is why he didn't tell you. He left a few hours ago, he just got off the comms saying he landed. He also told Zavala to not let you or Stephanie follow him. Klein made sure that your ship was locked down and your Ghosts couldn't hack anything to sneak out. He cares for both of you too much to risk your lives." Andal carefully explained.

"He didn't even consult me about this. I asked what was wrong and he lied to me." My voice was breaking at the thought of him suffering the same fate as Jericho. "You have to let me go after him. Andal, he's my husband. We just started think about kids."

"Amira, you have my sympathy. I know what it sounds like, you gotta trust him. Cayde and him are tied in patrols completed and I'm thinking, the Hive is no more than a walk in the park for him. It'll work out." He said, trying to comfort me. I relaxed just a little, and went back to my room. I apologized for the threat I made, I was just angry.

Days…. He has been gone for _days_. Those days turned into a _week_ , and that turned into _two_ weeks. I was scared to say the least, I didn't know what happened, and I needed to know. To know that Klein, my little Hunter was alright. One day, the answer hit me, and it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

Marshal came back to the Tower, looking similar to Jericho's Ghosts. Marshal could see the look that Steph and I had, "Don't worry, the ritual has been taken care of." his voice was distorted, which wasn't a good sign.

"Marshal wher-" I hesitated, "Where is he? Where is Klein?" I feared for the answer.

Marshal sighed, "I'm sorry, there was too many Hive, he took out the cavern, he made it to the surface, but before he could jump out, he was grabbed. In an effort to save me, he threw me up and out to save me, and he told me to not come back for him. I tried to save him, but the Hive caught me, they tried to corrupt me, they might have succeeded, so I don't have much time left. I need to join the Traveler soon, while I still am pure. I'm sorry you two, but I can no longer feel his spark." He finished with a final sigh and turned around to return to the Traveler.

Stephanie spoke up, "Marshal wait!" He turned around, "Thank you for trying to save him, I- we thank you for being there for him."

"You don't know how much that means to me. He told me to tell you both that he loves you both, and he hopes that one day that'll you'll forgive him. He also told me to give you this, something to remember him by." And with that he transmatted the ring and his necklace. The ring for me and the necklace for Stephanie. He knew he wasn't going to come back, he just wanted us to be safe. 

"Thank you, Marshal, I'll honor his memory and yours." I said as he floated away.

He nodded, and with that, he disappeared for the final time.

_**Present Day: Tower Courtyard** _

"So, that's my story, not much else has happened since then, patrolling has taken care of things before they became a threat. I feel a little better now that Klein is back. I eventually forgave him, but it took a while. I was a complete mess, and Stephanie was the same." I said, finally taking a deep breath. I was REALLY long-winded.

Lucas was in awe, "I'm sorry you two had to go through that."

"You don't have to apologize, but thank you." Steph said, acting calm, yet I know this is still a fresh wound, a scar that is opened up once more.

We continued to talk a bit more and we learned that Lucas is not in a fireteam, so naturally, we offered him a spot, bringing the total up to four. There were no rules against it, so why not? Lucas and Orion, his Ghost, accepted the offer. Fireteam Swap has a new member. Looking back towards the hall that leads to emergency care, I noticed one particular figure standing there.

Klein.

How long was he standing there? _'Long enough'_ , Skips said in my mind. _'We need to talk to him'_ , I thought. I walked away from Steph and Lucas to make my way to Klein, he looked visibly scared, as he should. Steph noticed my movements and tensed, she wasn't scared about Klein, she was scared of what I was going to do to him. I didn't have malicious intentions, this time.

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm, "So, how much of that did you hear?"

****************End of Chapter 9:You Thought It Was Over? Hell to the No…..**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read thus, far, in the next few days, finals are coming up, so one more chapter tomorrow, then after that, who knows?


	10. Cover the Wounds and Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klein wakes in the hospital, decides to go on an adventure, see the rest of Fireteam Swap and Lucas discussing origins. Klein finds out what he wasn't told, talks it out, makes up with his team, then relaxes. Until, he meets a certain blonde haired Huntress, who gives him some insight on who she is. Well, this oughta be interesting to say the least.

After Amira left my hospital room, I sat there and mulled over what she had told me. It wasn’t a lot, but it does confirm that this is indeed my third life. So, at least I’m not crazy, but why are those two so crazy over me? It doesn’t make a lot of sense. I made a move to get up and Kara stopped me, “Hey hey hey, you should be resting. I would have used a healing beam, but you need to heal naturally. Sometimes you can’t just have me heal all the pain away.” It sounded like she was scolding me, in a motherly tone.  
“Kara, relax. I feel fine, I just need to move a little. I’m getting a little stir crazy, ya know being a Hunter and all.” I said, hoping she would let me move.  
“Fine, and I’ll let you know, Amira wanted me to tell her when you got out, but since you haven’t been discharged from here yet….” she started.  
“You won’t tell her yet… Thank you, little Light.” I smirk at the newfound nickname I gave her.  
“I’m not little, and don’t make a habit of that.” she said, trying to be serious, but failing.  
“Sure thing little Light. Also, thank you… for uh, sticking with me. I really should listen to you more often.” I said, apologizing to Kara, in my own way.  
“You’re fine, now let’s go, we have a spy mission to go on.” Kara said, feeling daring? That’s new, I like it.  
“Lead the way then.” I said, following Kara after I disconnected from the machines and IVs. I probably sent the nurses into a frenzy. Oh well, they have a Hunter in medical care, should’ve probably kept a better eye on me. I’ll probably be lectured about it when I return.  
I hobbled my way up to the Courtyard, it was dusk, and the sky was full of warm colors. The view looked so peaceful, so relaxing, but that isn’t what caught my eye. What caught my eye was Stephanie, Amira, and Lucas sitting under the tree close to Banshee’s workshop, of sorts. I only got bits and pieces, since they were like the only Guardians out here, but what I heard was jaw dropping.  
I was at Twilight Gap and the Battle of Six Fronts, but I don’t remember it. I had trained someone in my ways of my Artemis bow, and they also trained someone in one of their subclasses. The most shocking thing of them all… I was married to Amira. Is that why she came to find me a few days ago, she wanted to see me, her husband. Kara was looking at me like I had just died again. My face felt like someone dropped an iron onto it. I couldn’t cope with what was being said. Kara eventually asked, “Do you want to go back, or do you want to stay here?” When I didn’t answer, she floated in front of my face, “You need to answer me, because I know you aren’t mute.”  
“I’ll… I’ll stay, I need to hear this.” I responded shakily, closing my eyes to prevent any tears from leaking. Now isn’t the time to be like this, I need answers, and I WILL get them.  
“Okay, I’m here if you need me.” was her reply. Her being right here was comforting, it was something I needed.  
As Amira went on with her story, I noticed Kara tense up when she said I died when I threw Marshal out to save him, but that almost wasn’t enough. He managed to make it back and give Amira and Stephanie a ring and a necklace. I assumed the ring was a wedding ring, and the necklace must have been mine at some point. I let Kara land in my outstretched hand and held her, conveying without words, to show her how much I care about her, I don’t to have to repeat that. She visibly relaxed in my hands, thankfully, and it was at that moment I felt a burning stare directly into my soul. I released Kara to see who it was.

It was Amira. Looking at me, with that look in her eyes. Uh oh, time to go.

She waltzed over to me, casually, and I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm, “So, how much of that did you hear?” she asked.  
I ripped my arm out of her grip wincing a little since I was still trying to heal, “I heard enough; Probably too much.” I turned around to look her in the eyes, “You didn’t think to tell me?” I asked, insinuating that she knew what I was talking about.

She sighed, “Klein, if I told you straight up when we met, it would have unforeseen consequences. I didn’t want to do that to you. You deserved to find out a different way. We both wanted to tell you, but we couldn’t do that, we just couldn’t bring ourselves to tell you yet. There wasn’t a right moment.” She said, with sadness and regret laced in her voice. Traveler, I didn’t know. They wanted to tell me, but they just couldn’t bring it up. It didn’t feel like the right time to say anything. Now I feel bad for snapping at my… friend? Teammate? Wife? All three? What else can I do? I wasn’t told I was on the third life, I had my suspicions, but they weren’t confirmed no less than thirty minutes ago. Being in my mind wasn’t on my radar, but he did say that I was him. That should have been a no brainer, and very obvious thing in hindsight. It’s no wonder why I died, if I acted this dumb, who knows what kinds of trouble I was in.

“What about Stephanie?” I asked, hoping to get a straight answer.

“Well, she’s your sister. Your younger sister to be precise, you were both revived together, and you both made it to the City, and then you came to find me shortly afterwards. I never thanked you for saving me that day. I never even told you how much I loved you. It is one of my biggest regrets, and I say this with all my heart: I love you. Your death took its toll on me, and you died so close to our anniversary. I never even got to get you a gift because you died a week before it. It was July 25th.” Amira’s voice started to break, and I was the one who made her feel like this. I don’t know why, but an instinct kicked in, and I wrapped her in an embrace, arms around her waist and I pulled her close, so she had a shoulder to cry on. It felt so foreign, but so right. She reciprocated the action and hugged me back, maybe it brought comfort to her, but I’ll never know. I felt awful for what I did, in my past life. I probably had a good reason to do what I did, but here and now, I felt like the world was shattering like glass around me, see someone I cared about cry. No, I hate seeing someone I **_care_** about cry like this.  
“I’m sorry.” I managed to get out in between her tears, “I’m sorry I put you through that kind of sorrow. I just hope you kept it.” I said, referencing the ring. “Maybe one day I could repair our relationship, but not now. It’s too soon, and we need more time to recover, especially me.”  
“I understand, but one day we'll be together again. Promise?” Amira pleaded softly.  
“I promise, I promise to come back and be with you again. Now come here, I honestly don’t want to let go.” I said tightening my very loose grip into a firmer grip around her waist.  
Thank the Traveler that no one else was around to see a Titan crying on a Hunter. From what I know about Titans, which isn’t a lot but, they really don’t show emotion. They are supposed to be stoic, unwavering, loyal to a fault. Amira was proving that stereotype wrong, sometimes the wall needs a few cracks in order to alleviate the pressure that was built up, you cannot cope by bottling it all up, it could detrimental in the future.  
Amira stopped crying, her eyes puffy, so she could say, “Can I walk you back to your hospital room, since you technically aren’t discharged yet.” She was chuckling at the fact I was wandering around, yet I’m supposed to be resting.  
“You know Hunters never follow the rules. Just ask Cayde, or so I’m told” I said with a slight smirk.  
“Spoken like a true Hunter.” she responded.  
We started to walk back to the hospital, well, Amira was walking, I felt like putty, it was a wonder I managed to make it to the Courtyard in my condition. Amira took most of my weight and basically carried me back. Before we got far, I heard a voice, sounding worried, “Amira? What are you doing?”  
I snapped my head around to hear the voice. It was Stephanie, my little sister, “She’s helping me, little sis.” When I said that, I could see her now glassy eyes. She walked slowly toward me, “Is it really you, big bro?” She said with hope in her voice.  
“Maybe one day, but I haven’t been that in so long. I’m sorry that I did what I did, even if I don’t remember it. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I never wanted to put you in that situation.” I said with a sad smile.  
Apparently it was all she needed, she threw herself on me and wrapped her arms around me, “I’m just so glad to have you back! We missed you so much!” She was crushing me into a hug and kissed my cheek, which I tried to reciprocate, but struggled.  
“Hey, as much as I want to hug my sister,... I kinda like…. breathing a little….. more.” I said, running out of air. Note to self, never doubt a Warlock’s strength.  
She released me, “Sorry, I’m just happy. Now that you know, we can help you on your search.” She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, nervously.  
“My search?” I said nothing of the sort about a search.  
“The search for your Ghost Angel, you never went anywhere without that set.” Stephanie explained.  
“I’d love your help, but am I allowed to heal first? Also, did I always make stupid decisions?”  
“Yes.” Stephanie, Amira, and even our Ghosts said it.  
“Kara, you are supposed to be on my side.” I said whining sarcastically.  
“I know, but I like making you feel uncomfortable.” Kara responded, with a light chuckle.  
After that conversation, they both brought me back to the hospital, where I was greeted by angry nurses. They proceeded to lecture me, as I expected, and I just held myself back from making a comment, as tempting as it was. Well, I did sneak out, but it is not my fault, they should know when they have a Hunter in medical care, they should always be watching. Amira and Stephanie laid me down in my hospital bed, and proceeded to tell their story in full, instead of me listening in to bits and pieces. Stephanie handed me the necklace, that Marshal, my old Ghost I presume, gave to her, and she put it around my neck again. It felt warm, like it was happy that it was back with its rightful owner. Then the crystals felt like they were singing, they felt like they were latching on, to other crystals. (Sound Familiar?)  
My crystal reached out to Stephanie to which she took hers off and handed it to me, “Well, at least this seems familiar. Uhm brace yourself Klein, this might get wild.” she said.  
“O..kay.” I was nervous, but for what reason?  
The crystal showed me my past life, but as a Guardian, not my first life like it did previously, according to Stephanie. It didn’t show every detail that happened in the story Steph and Amira told me. The pulses of memory went to my head, feeling like it did back in the Cosmodrome, painful, but manageable. I think I scared the nurses with my heart rate going up and Kara was voicing her concern with how much more my limbic systems, or the section of the brain where memories are stored, was lighting up like a Dawning tree. My body could have shut down completely, but it didn’t, although my heart had stopped for three seconds, but I guess that was my body turning off and on again? It freaked them out a bit and then it resumed its normal pace, according to Stephanie. It seems like she became a doctor, or some type of healer while I was dead. So she knew about the Human/Awoken body. Exos were in a class of their own. They are different but the same. So, after my mini death escapade, the three of us, along with our Ghosts had a few more conversations. They also told me about the vermillion stripe that was dark yellow, it honored my legacy and memory. They showed me that they, in fact, did put it on their armor. Stephanie’s on her left side and Amira’s on the right side. Symbolizing two halves that was missing a middle piece, me. The memories that were there, showed I had a yellow stripe on my armor, and that was because I enjoyed fashioning my armor out, the stripe happened to be in the middle. Speaking of the armor, that helmet was my personal helmet, Ghost Angel, I think I nicknamed that set. Apparently, throughout the years, I made quite a name for myself. I had named some of the hunter armor. Ghost Angel being one of them, and Dustwalker being another. Amira and Stephanie helped me, in the past, make multiple sets of that armor set, along with sets to their respective classes. They were never released, for a reason that I kinda feel like I know. What did I really do? What was my reasoning for not telling them that I was going to do what I did back then? Seeing the mistake now, I wish I hadn’t done it. Maybe things could have been different, but the past is in the past, where it belongs.  
They left after a few hours, we were talking about going on patrols to the Moon. I thought about it, and I said, “Can I heal first before you throw me back into a pit of hell?”  
Amira retorted with, “Throw you? Ha, you’d be the person to jump in head first to clear out a path for us. It was what you did all the time. We jumped down after you one time on Venus, and by the time we caught up with you, you had already cleared the room and you asked us, ‘What took you two ladies so long?’ We laughed about it and we went on our way. I hope we get to do that again someday.”  
“Maybe one day, but for now… I’m on the bench. Did you give Cayde my report?” I asked.  
“Yeah, Kara sent it to Sundance, Cayde’s Ghost. He is impressed on how you dealt with the Archon, called it ‘the best performance I have ever seen, 2nd only to myself.’” Amira said, thankfully. I asked myself, what did I do to deserve those two? They could have moved on and left me to my own devices, but no, they came back. It felt like they were always watching, maybe they were, and for that, I’ll always be thankful.  
When Amira finally left, I thought about going on patrol to the Moon. The Moon was full of Hive, and unfortunately, the memories I got back were not all happy ones. The most traumatic inducing was my death. Yes, I know I was on Earth when I died, but roll with me here. The Hive had caught me after I blew up their nest, to say they were aggravated was an understatement. They saw me as a parasite, one they wished to expunge. I remember throwing Marshal out and telling him to go and not turn back. I told him to leave me, to save himself. That was when those little shits, the Thrall, caught up with me. They were weak, but in large numbers, they were a force to be reckoned with. Sounds a lot like those old Golden Age video games. Anyway, when they caught up to me, they were unrelenting, they just tore into me. It wasn’t a pretty sight. My armor was able to withhold a majority of the damage, but even then, they managed to get through. It wasn’t my Ghost Angel set, I was wearing, but it was the opposite set, Dustwalker. Thinking back, I remember telling Marshal to spread out my Ghost Angel set in a precise set of coordinates, that is, if I was ever resurrected, I would eventually find them. Seems like the perfect time to see if I can find them. I reached for my Handcannon and I grabbed one, my Devil you Know, but there was one I was specifically was looking for. My Hawkmoon, I had built it from the first nut and bolt, and I realized it is not there and I had to find it. If I remembered correctly, I left the pieces and blueprints to build it with the rest of my stuff, being the other pieces of armor. I’ll have to tell the others about it.  
“Klein, I know what you are thinking, and I don’t like it. Just the thought of you trying to find these, and not finding them… Well, let’s say I don’t want you going crazy on your search.” Kara said, trying to stop me, but I won’t.  
“You know I won’t, but you also know I need to. That cannon was a piece of me, and I need it back. I remember carrying at least three handcannons at all times.” I said.  
“Which one, besides the one you carry already? Could you at least rest for a bit? You have been awake for what seems like 36 hours. Go the frick to sleep, you need to continue healing.” Kara recommended.  
I sighed, “Fine, but I need to talk to them about this. So at least they are in the loop, so they don’t get mad or angry, hopefully. To answer the question, have you heard the expression ‘Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t’?”  
“Yes, I don’t know anyone who hasn’t.” Kara replied matter-of-factly.  
“Well, this cannon” I said holding Devil you Know, “has a sister cannon, The Devil you Don’t. I always felt like if I have one, you gotta have the other. I’ll ask Banshee about it, maybe he has it or knows where I could find it.”  
“Fair enough, now seriously, go to sleep.”  
In true Hunter sarcasm, “Yes, _mom._ ” And with that, I fell asleep.  
…………………….

My eyes open to see I’m still in the hospital, but not in urgent care. I moved my hands across where the shrapnel wounds would be, and I felt that they were healed to their entirety.  
“Morning big bro, bout time you got up, we have things to do.” Stephanie said in an all too cheery voice.  
“How long was I out?” I opened my eyes groggily.  
“About 2 days, you think after that huge dose of NyQuil that the nurses gave you, you’d think that your blood was made of the stuff. You slept pretty well, your body was exhausted, and try not to move, your muscles might be sore.” She paused, “Damn, NyQuil still works as well as ever.” Steph explained, I was out for two days? What happened?  
“NyQuil? That shit still exists?! I thought the last stocks of it were used up?” I exclaimed in confusion.  
“Yes big bro, that ‘shit’ still exists, and thank Traveler, your snoring was awful. I think you kept everyone up.” Steph said with a huge shit eating grin on her face.  
Disregarding her comment I said, “Anyway, I have to talk to Banshee. I have a question for him.” I removed the covers off the bed and I motioned to Steph to move so I can get up.  
“What about?” she sounded surprised.  
“I need to find my other two cannons. The sister handcannon to that.” Pointing to Devil you Know, “and Hawkmoon.”  
Stephanie looked at me, dumbfounded, and was in awe, “You mean, you remember your loadout and your favorite cannon?”  
“Among other things, like possible clues to the other pieces of Ghost Angel, and maybe the blueprints to said Hawkmoon. I remember building that cannon from scratch.” I said, surprising myself a little.  
“We need to go to Banshee now!” The urgency in her voice was prevalent.  
“Can I have a minute to get ready, still a little slow right now. I’ll meet up with you later, alright?” I said, wanting her to leave so I can get ready.  
Stephanie picked up on what I was putting down and left without another word to me, she was mumbling about something, but I couldn’t make it out. I slid on my Rustburner set and was on my way. I can’t wait to get my Ghost Angel set back, and speaking of it, Kara stored the helmet for ‘maybe it will help find the other pieces’ or something like that. Anyways, I checked out of the hospital, and made my way to Banshee. Banshee was occupied with someone else and I was leaning against the cherry blossom tree. I was lost in my thoughts, and then was promptly brought out of those thoughts by a random Guardian. She was a human, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, in a semi neat bun, about five foot six, kind of pretty too, but not my type. I was already spoken for.  
“Hey, aren’t you the Guardian who killed that Archon in the Cosmodrome?” she asked.  
Not wanting to come off like an ass, “Yeah, but it wasn’t that impressive. Asshole had something I needed.”  
“Oh, something like this?” she asked, while twirling a cannon, and I recognized that cannon. It was Devil you Don’t, the sister handcannon.  
Trying my best to look disinterested, “Nice cannon, where did ya get it?” Sometimes, weapons have a story, gotta know about it.  
“Well, I could ask you, since this was yours.” she said with a smirk on her face.  
I flinched subtly, hoping she wouldn’t notice, but her being a Hunter, by the looks of her, she noticed. “Hoping I didn’t notice you flinch? Nah, I know who you are.” she said coyly.  
“Oh do you now?” I said, hoping to get a decent answer.  
“Everyone knows who you are/were. Everyone here knows that you are a legend. Everyone got that yellow vermillion stripe on their armor. Everyone knows the history. Everyone has heard of the legends known as Fireteam Swap. I don’t know what that meant until the answer slapped me right in the face.” She lowered her voice, raised her head to me and whispered in my ear, “you are an elemental swapped Guardian are you not?”  
“How high are you right now?” I asked, trying to deter from the question.  
“Stop trying to dance around the question and just answer it.” she said  
“Why is it so important to you?” I asked the still nameless Hunter.  
“Would it help if I told you my name? Maybe that’ll get the response I need” she said  
“Okay, hit me with your best shot.” I said as a challenge.  
“You sure?” The Huntress asked, smirking.  
“Hundred percent.” I replied immediately.  
“Well, you knew my mother. She was a Guardian. Her name was Jane.” She said slowly, gauging my reaction. The name didn’t make sense until I remembered hearing that name during Amira and Stephanie’s story. This was the daughter of my late protégé.  
“It can’t be. Guardians who get pregnant have a high miscarriage rate. One in every Twenty-two kids make it to term, and even then it’s an even smaller chance that the child is actually born. Who are you really?” I said, still not believing it.  
“Well, I’m closely named after my mother, so Janice. I was lucky to be born so, with a mutual agreement between both of my parents, they named me closely after Jane. I wanted to find you for years after my mother’s death, not because I blamed you, but because I wanted to thank you. You avenged her team in the end, but you died as well. The result of that was not pretty; Your fireteam was in shambles, I told them who I was, and they knew that I wanted to thank you for taking care of her. You taught my mother in the ways of your bow, Artemis. She told me one day when I was thirteen, that she was learning something new. I knew about Nightstalkers and their Void bow. So when she told me that there was a Solar bow, my interest in Hunters piqued. I wanted to meet you and see what this was all about. So, I followed her one day, you two were at Bannerfall, post-Six Fronts, and you showed her the bow, the techniques, everything. Now, I’m asking you if you can teach me as well. I know you are still getting your memories back, according to your sister.”  
I interrupted, “So, she told you that I was her brother?”  
“Yes, which made me all the more sad, knowing she lost her older brother. She, along with Amira, have watched over me, taken me on missions and patrols, while you were dead. I had no intentions to replace you, they just wanted someone to fill the void temporarily. I never asked what happened to you, I knew it was still a fresh scar for them. I knew they were elemental swap Guardians, but it was odd to find a two-thirds swap fireteam. Now, I have my answer.” She finished  
“I- I don’t know what to say. You really are her daughter?” I asked just to make sure.  
“I am.” She responded.  
“I’m not the father am I?” I said as a half joke-half serious tone.  
She chuckled, “I’m not going to answer you. I’ll let you figure it out. I feel like you need a little more stress. Plus, this is funny, seeing you all flustered.”  
“Yeah, fun for you, not me, why do you have to torture me like this?” I asked her, trying to find the meaning behind her game.  
She continued, “Again, it’s funny to me. Since then, I have been lounging around the Tower when one day, a Ghost approached me and said, ‘I can’t believe it, you are my Guardian.’ My reaction was appropriate, ‘How is that possible?’, he asked if I knew anyone who was a Guardian, I told it my mom. It then asked who was my mom and I told it. It made sense, since she was ‘reborn’ as a Guardian, the spark of Light had a chance to ignite within the child’s soul. Luck just so happened to work in my favor. He immediately bonded our sparks together. I named him Firecracker, but I call him Craig.”  
Her Ghost appeared, “Hey, you said we’d keep that a secret.”  
“Sorry little buddy, you know I had to prove my Guardian status to him.” she retorted.  
I chuckled, “Well sounds like you have had a fun time transitioning to Guardian life?”  
“You don’t know the half of it” She retorted.  
“Given the time to regain my memories, I can teach you, but now, I have my own mission to go on. Thank you Jam.”  
“Jam?” She was confused.  
“Jam, a nickname, it’ll make it easier on me.” I cleared it up for her.  
She facepalmed at the nickname and looked at me like Why-I-oughta before she said, “Before you go, you might want this.” She said as she handed me Devil you Don’t.  
“Are you sure?” I knew this was mine, but it was hers now, I couldn’t just take it.  
“I’m sure, you’ll need it.” Jam said with reassurance.  
I take it and slid it into another empty holster on my right hip, but more towards the front. “I’ll be back, and… Thank you.”  
“You better, I need a trainer and you are welcome, Klein.” She laughed, typical jokesters, and with that she walked away. Damn, she must really act like her mother, a spitting image, if what I was told by Steph and Amira.  
Banshee finally made a comment, “She’s a good Hunter, she knew about your history. It took a lot of convincing to let her have that cannon, she wanted to find you and give it back. I also had taught her how to disassemble and reassemble the gun. She had that specific goal in mind and it looks like she accomplished it, and now there is only one thing left to do.”  
“What’s that Banshee?” I asked already knowing what he was implying, smirking.  
“You gotta find and build your cannon again. What did you call it again?” He asked  
“Hawkmoon. I named it Hawkmoon.” I answered. My heart felt warm saying it again, I need to build this cannon and pronto, then I get to be a teacher, again. Oh Traveler…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 11 and 12, will be a two parter, and will conclude the book. Yes, I have a sequel in mind, but first I gotta finish the book. Thank you.


	11. I Do Love A Scavenger Hunt (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a Scavenger Hunt. They stop in the Cosmodrome, say hi to a familiar icon of the Destiny Franchise, those who remember a certain almost unkillable enemy, will be pleased to know that he makes an appearance. Klein sees a little of the Void, get more pieces of his armor, and makes it to the Moon, where the Hive don't seem to like him. After all that, he is still missing two pieces, wonder how this will go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parter, also sorry for not updating, had to finish up exams last week and I needed time to try to proofread this. Otherwise, enjoy and I'll try not to keep you all waiting.

After the conversations with Banshee and Janice, I decided I needed to touch base with my family, that being Steph and Amira. I was once told by Andal Brask, “A fireteam isn’t just a team. In time, that team will become your family, sometimes, it becomes your family literally.” I didn’t think I would follow that to a ‘T’. I do not regret hearing those words for a damn moment. I was lost in my thoughts once again, and I ran into Stephanie who yelped, in the girliest tone ever might I add, “Klein, you know better than to walk while you think.”  
“Sorry sis, I really was thinking what’s next and I-” I started  
“Where did you get that?” Steph said, pointing to my new addition. The Handcannon on my waist.  
“Uhm, from Janice? She knew about my history, and she told me she was with you two while I was dead?” I said, confused on why she sounded so concerned.  
“What did she look like?” Annnddd now I know she is testing me.  
I responded with, “Human, five-six, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and not my type.”  
Her face softened, “Well, how did the meet go?”  
“It went well, she gave me the sister cannon, and well I agreed to teach her.” I said casually.  
“Well, good, honestly being the only ‘naturally born’ Swap Guardians is tough, so what are you going to teach her?”  
“Artemis, like I did her mother.” I said, surprised Steph is so chill about this.  
“Bout time, we need more Bows in the field. I fear the Nightstalkers might go extinct soon, as well as Sunbreakers and Stormcallers. It is just a feeling, because over the years I notice less and less of these subclasses” She said worryingly.  
“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.” I said.  
“So, where to first?” Steph asked, changing the subject, which I welcomed whole heartedly.  
“Well, I have a gut feeling about the Cosmodrome. There is most likely another cache containing another piece of my old armor. Also, it could lead to finding the blueprints of my Hawkmoon, since THAT was scattered along with my armor. Kara has a theory, and I’m willing to test it.” I explained.  
“What’s the theory?” Amira asked, joining in on the conversation.  
“Well, from what I understood from it: I take the helmet and it will ‘lead’ us to the next piece and assuming my past self wasn’t an idiot all the time. The pieces will most likely not be in the same place. It is like a sword who has a missing piece, but it is the most vital piece. The rest of the sword knows, vaguely, where the vital piece is. I’m applying that logic here.”  
“It makes sense, but why the Cosmodrome?” Amora questioned, with a raised brow.  
“Honestly, I don’t know, it is more of a feeling, and Hunters usually follow those feelings. They, a majority of the time, turn out right in the end.” I said with confidence.  
“So, when do we leave?” They both asked me.  
“How about right now? Faster we do this, faster we have time for other things later.” I said.  
“What about the Vanguard? They most likely need us for something.” Steph suggested.  
“Right now, I need us, so that’s fine. Plus, Hunters never liked rules anyway.” I chuckled out.  
“I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.” Amira said, which caused my face to flush a little.  
I coughed and said, “We should probably go before we are missed.”  
They nodded, and we went off to our ship, well Steph’s ship, she’s got a nice ship called Crypt Hammer. It fit all of us comfortably. It had some beautiful interior. It had some dark pinks and light purples. Reminds me of something, but I can’t place it right now. We got a green light for a ‘light’ patrol, and we blasted off to the Cosmodrome, back to the Mothyards. The flight there was alright, a little tense, because of the fact that I don’t have all the facts. They asked me what it was like to be resurrected again. They asked what was it like finding my powers again. I answer vaguely about the reviving factor, but I went into all depths of finding my powers again. To how, I noticed them, to how Kara couldn’t see or feel me when I entered my spark. I explained there were three people present, each one gave a little spiel before they took their hand in mine and passed on the powers. I went on to explain that one of them was a little more cuckoo, and went on about some bearer mine. That’s where they both butted in, “IT WHAT NOW?”  
“It said something about o bearer mine. I haven’t even used the super, let alone tap into it. It hasn’t been needed so far, and I feel like it will most likely make an appearance here.” I explained.  
“So, it seems we are all connected to an Ahamkara, we all thought we were crazy when we heard them speak to us” Stephanie said quietly.  
“Wait you two heard one as well? Also, what is an Ahamkara?” I asked, concerned for them both, maybe this is where I show my caring nature. I also asked, since I still didn’t have every memory back.  
“An Ahamkara is a majestic and beautiful creature. Ones who predated Humanity. Then we showed up decided it was best to keep us alive and save ourselves. So, We did, the Vanguard initiated the Great Hunt, which was basically a call to extinction for them. Problem is, when you kill them, some of them never really die. They continue on in the afterlife, in the shape of bones, scattered throughout the Solar system, or so the story goes.” Stephanie said in such a way, where a shiver traveled up my spine.  
“So, what do we do about them?” I asked, hoping for a reassuring answer  
“We actually can’t do much about them, if they are within us, try not to listen to whispers if you are feeling cornered. The Void is more forgiving… no more lenient towards Titans and Warlocks. Not so much Hunters. That is why Nightstalkers are harder to find, not many can connect to the Void anymore, and I fear that even Titans will lose Sol, and Warlocks the Storm.” Amira quickly explained.  
“So, Guardians are becoming less in tune with their weakest element, not surprising.” I concluded.  
“Yes, so what did the Vanguard think?” Stephanie asked, referring to the Vanguard when they ‘first’ saw me.  
“Well, they thought I was crazy, or they couldn’t believe I came back. The latter seemed hard to decipher at the time, but it seemed both things were true, and what I was told when I was knocked out, ‘They didn’t expect a Legend to rise again’ so, I got nicknamed ‘Little Phoenix’ by my predecessor. A lot of stuff was explained, but never in much detail, more of a broad spectrum of things.” I went on, rambling at this point. Kara, Skips, and Austin all phased in, “Hey, you guys, you are on final approach to the Mothyards, we will prepare a transmat.” Skips reported.  
“Thanks Skips. Hey Kara, get the helmet, I have a theory here. It’ll probably not work, but I want to test it anyway.” I said, and in the next second, the Ghost Angel Helmet was in my hands. I inspected it again to see a little slip of paper, how did I not notice it before? Then, I realized it was because I was knocked out, and couldn’t really take a closer look. I removed the little slip of paper, which was a folded piece of a 3x5 card, which read:

_So, I see you found this future me, how long did it take you? Well, Marshal had this idea to make these ‘clues’ to help me out. So you are probably going to the Cosmodrome? Good, head to the Forgotten Shore. I knew a guy out there, if you see a Vandal outside a cave, don’t shoot him, it doesn’t work. His name is Randal the Vandal, he can point you in the right direction. From there, think like a Hunter. Check everywhere, especially in plain sight.  
-Klein, from who knows how long ago._

“Well, this makes it easier.” I said sarcastically, catching the attention of my teammates.  
“What is it?” My response was handing them the card, to which they read and chuckled a little. “I forgot you somehow managed to make friends with a Vandal. It would make sense that the next piece would be there.” Amira said with a grin on her face, Steph did the same.  
“Guardians, we are on final approach to the Mothyards, get your gear ready. We transmat in five minutes.” Skips said.  
Those next five minutes were silent, expect for the sounds of gun being cleaned, loaded and stored. Amira cracked her knuckles, Stephanie dusted her gloves off and produced a void orb in her hand. I on the other hand, sharpen my plethora of knives, some for throwing, other for the stabbings that I have to do to enemies that get in my way. I sheathed all the knives in their appropriate place on my person, and even one on my cloak, a lightweight knife, to keep it from blowing everywhere. Sometimes a low profile is required for missions like this.  
With a final warning, we touched down and then the ladies got on a vehicle, that appeared out of thin air might I add, and I didn’t see them mention that they had it. I asked them what it was, they said a Sparrow, which looked like an old Golden Age Motorcycle that could float. I asked Kara where I could get one, and Steph suggested that I take one of hers, it was mine, but she held onto it for safekeeping. Steph’s Sparrow was a simple red and white design with a fancy ‘S’ on it. Amira’s had more ‘fluid’ in it, she explained it was a prototype Omolon Sparrow. She signed up for the testing program since Amira was sort of a grease monkey. She worked with Amanda Holliday to make her sparrow. Once Stephanie transferred the ‘license’ to my sparrow, it was summoned in front of me. It was a dark blue, with orange flames on each side of the two front pegs.  
“Ahh, the trick sparrow, Ev-30 Tumbler, nice choice there Steph.” Amira complemented.  
“You loved making that sparrow, you made its stabilizers move with a pedal push while airborne. You used to do some super badass tricks. One of them was called Superman, you would let go of the handles for a solid second, and pretend you were flying, the pose and all. It was awesome when you landed it, you felt unstoppable, you make all of these tricks possible. We haven’t tried to replicate those tricks, because we can’t really modify these sparrows. We’re under a contract to a ‘no tampering policy’.” Stephanie added, in a long-winded explanation.  
“Good to know…” I said, completely unsure if I remember how to DRIVE one of these things, and unfortunately, there is only one way to find out. By just driving it, and hoping to the Traveler that you don’t crash. The other two sped off and left me to my own devices, so I hopped on and the it started right up. Kara explained the accelerator and the braking systems, which went in one side of my helmet and out the other. I hopped on and slammed the accelerator, which almost knocked me off, because of the G-force was so unexpected. Also, the land around the Mothyards seemed so peaceful, if we weren’t in a Post-Apocalyptic world. The snow that littered the ground was…. still there, unfortunately. Well, we are in Old Russia, so no surprise snow here is an all-season thing. I heard in the summers there was a ‘light’ frost on the ground. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, me cruising on a Sparrow at a few Gs faster than I would have liked. On the bright side, I haven’t crashed into anything…. Yet.  
“KARA, HOW DOES ONE DRIVE THIS THING?!?!” I yelled out, even though I could speak to her mentally.  
“Release your right hand from the accelerator slowly, and lightly pull the brake handle, to slow down at a constant speed, otherwise you’ll crash and probably break something.” Kara explained, calmly.  
I slowly released my hand from the ‘gas’ handle and slowly pulled the brake handle, and as I did, I was in the air. So, I was now doing flips in the air, I couldn’t tell you how many flips I did, all I know is that I SOMEHOW landed it, and proceeded to stop, head spinning. Then, I heard laughing. Laughing from Amira and especially Stephanie.  
“That was some of the funniest shit I have ever seen. Even the past you wouldn’t have attempted THAT many flips.” Amira chuckled out, while Stephanie was doubled over in laughter, still.  
I stopped my head from spinning, finally, and asked, “How many flips did I do?”  
“You normally would have done three and a trick, but you did about seven backflips and landed it. Which, if we are being honest, that was awesome, and probably never going to happen again.” Amira told me, to my surprise.  
“Okay, when you two are done laughing, you could give me a refresher course on how to drive one of these things?” I asked, “Cause the faster you help me, the faster we can get out of here.” I said, when they didn’t immediately reply.  
So, after a brief tutorial on how to properly drive a Sparrow, we were on our way. I was still a little wobbly, but I kept up with them this time. We arrived into the Skywatch, which was this old array station before the Collapse. It looked the building was hit with some sort of corrosion bomb. Yeah, it was that bad. Between us and the building, there were planes scattered throughout the landscape, old, worn, rusted, and degraded.  
“Come on, I know you want to sightsee, but we have business being here.” Amira said, rushing me.  
“Fine, which way to Forgotten Shore? Cause I may say the location, but that doesn’t mean I know where it is.” I said truthfully.  
“You need to read up on your maps one day, but for now, I’ll allow it. It is just through the ravine here.” Amira said pointing to a set of rocks that had a path in between it.  
“Well… That looks inviting.” I said.  
“Yeah, and now let’s go,” Stephanie said as she passed me. The path was calm, there were crooks in the hill, probably caves. There was a waterfall and a little stream along a curvey path. Kara informed me that we arrived, and we should spread out and see if we can find Randal. I grabbed my sniper, yes, I still have my Doom Echo sniper, and I perched myself in a little shack overlooking the shore. I saw some Dregs and Shanks, and even a Captain. Then I noticed this Vandal just sitting there. He looked right at me, and waved? The hell?  
Pressing the comms on my wrist, “Hey Amira, Steph?”  
“Yeah? What’s up?” they both asked simultaneously.  
“There is a Vandal on the Northern end of the shore who just waved at me, could you two go check it out for me? I’ll meet you there.” I gave them a location to see, maybe it’s him.  
I hopped on my Sparrow again and bolted over to the location I mentioned. I made it there before Amira and Steph. I was cautious, I don’t know how this Vandal will react. I mentally asked Kara to transmat the helmet to my hands. Then I turned around to see the Vandal a foot away from me, I reached for my knife, but it grabbed my arm, but it didn’t go for its weapon. Strange. I released my grip on the knife I grabbed, and the Vandal sniffed the air as Stephanie and Amira showed up, bewildered.  
“Is that him?” Steph questioned.  
I just shrugged my shoulders, I didn’t want to cause any more discomfort than I already was causing. Then the Vandal sniffed the air again, expect more violently, then it spoke in the most broken voice I have ever heard, “You… came….. back…. Klein.”  
“Uhm Randal is it? I did come back, but how do I know you?” I asked.  
“Yesssss. Randal, you named…. Me. You…are …..looking...for...your….armor….yesss?” Randal asked.  
“Yeah, I got the one piece.” I said holding up the helmet a little. “I found the note to find you and to point us in the right direction, at least I hope you will.” I whispered that last part, but Randal nodded. He held up an arm and extended his fingers, and he disappeared into the cave.  
“I really befriended a Vandal didn’t I?”  
“You did, and this about how the interactions went, it seems he remembered your scent, so he knew you weren’t hostile.” Steph, in all her wisdom, explained the obvious to me.  
A few minutes of silence followed, and Randal returned out of the cave carrying a chest. He set it down with a thud and motioned for me to open it. I grabbed my gun, because the chest had a lock on it, and I shot the lock. The lock shattered onto the ground. I reached over and pulled the chest open. The contents of the chest contained another note, which read:

_Well now that you are here, go into the cave and think like a Hunter._

That seems easy enough I thought, until I read the note further.

_Problem is, Randal doesn’t like anyone going into his cave, so good luck there. The chest is in there. Hunter’s vow._

I handed the note to the other two and they stilled. Apparently at one point, I decided to enter his cave, and it did not end well for me. Oh man, well this looks fun. I tried to walk past Randal to enter and he held out his arm and growled, “NO…. YOU…… NOT ALLOWED!”  
“Well, this sucks then, give me a minute then.” I said, backing away.  
“I think you might have to tap into the Void for this one Klein.” Amira suggested.  
“Gee, you think?” I said sarcastically. I focus on the Void Light into me and I felt nothing. I kept trying to feel for the Void, but it shifted? No. _Something is here, watching me, ”You stare into the Void, looking for something, but...?”_  
_I shuddered slightly, not knowing where the voice was coming from, ‘Who are you?’_  
_No response, ‘What are you?’_  
_Again, no response, or at least that’s what I thought… “The shadows are a dangerous place, be careful where you tread, some things aren’t meant to be seen.”_  
_‘I know, and I’ll be prepared for it.’_  
_The voice scoffed, “You are an ignorant creature.”_  
_Did the voice just call me stupid?_  
_“Yes.”_  
I opened my eyes, and my hands shifted to my belt. There was something there that wasn’t there before, I guess the voice actually understood what I wanted. I inspected it and it felt cold, but vaguely familiar, this must have something to do with the ‘shadows’ mentioned. I cupped it in my hand and crushed it, and I was invisible. I took the opportunity and slipped by into Randal’s cave. The cave was what I thought it would look like: Cold and barren, complete with dripping water from the ceiling. How the hell does he live in here? _‘Hurry up Klein, you don’t have much time.’_ Kara yelled at me.  
_‘I know, I know.’_ I whisper-yelled back.  
I noticed a crack in the wall, there were others yes, but this one stood out amongst the crowd. It looked like some rubble was moved in front of it. I casually moved over to it, and I moved some of the rocks out of the way and I found another chest. The other one was silver with green lights, this one was gold with green. I quickly picked it up, and almost immediately set it down again. How did Randal carry that chest so easily? I whispered to Kara, _‘Hey could you transmat the chest for a few seconds while I run out of the cave?’_  
_‘Yeah I could, but hurry, your invisibility is going to run out soon.’ she replied._  
‘Okay grab it, and let's move’ I said and then Kara transmatted the chest and I booked it out of there.  
Kara brought the chest out and it landed with a plop and everyone looked surprised to see a chest just randomly appeared, and then I appeared again.  
“The hell was that Klein? What voodoo shit did you just pull?” asked Skips and Austin.  
“Later you two, I got the chest and now time to see what’s in it.” I said as I propped open the chest. I reached in and pulled out a chest piece, with a single yellow stripe down the middle. “This is it, this is another piece of Ghost Angel.” I was happy, it was coming back to me, all the memories, and I swear on my life, I heard a whisper that said , _‘Bout time Klein, the pit on Lua awaits my friend.’_  
I reached in again and pulled out…. Blueprints. For Hawkmoon. It was a big piece but not the full thing. It had some details, but I’ll have to work those out later. I stood up and looked at Randal, “Thank you for your help, but now, Lua awaits us.”  
Randal just grunted, he knew I was in there, but he didn’t come after me. Maybe it was because he didn’t see me enter, he had no reason to follow me. Thank Traveler for that. I spoke up to the rest of the group, “Time to go… We have a date with our ship and time.”  
We walked away, and before Steph’s ship came around, I waved at Randal, “I’ll come visit soon Randal, just you wait!”  
He responded, “I look…..forward to your…..visit.”  
Back in the ship, We talked over what happened, and I told them we have to go to the moon. Knowing what the past me was like, I didn’t do simple. I did overly simple with a dash of challenge. Fun. Steph set course for Archer’s Line. Guessing where the next cache would be, it would be down some hole, or as all Guardians call it, Hellmouth. It is probably lodged into one of the many crooks that pit has. I’ll bet a couple hundred Glimmer on it. The flight to the moon took what felt like a fortnight. I took a much-needed nap. That invisible parlor trick took a lot energy, so I was out like a light. I didn’t wake up until we were about to touchdown. I felt better after taking that nap, and I was told to put my helmet on, and get ready to float a little bit more. I also noticed this huge ass pit, and my first thought was that I needed to get there, and fast. It felt like I was being pulled.  
I stepped out of the ship, and the view looked amazing. It was nothing like I never seen before. Then again, I was on Earth this whole time. I jumped just to test gravity, and I went about a foot and a half higher than I thought I would, what did I expect here? The other two thought it was funny, they did mention that it was going to be a little ‘floaty’. Now that I mention it, I probably made some of the patrol routes that Hunters use today, I see them like how I first saw them. They just look more worn than when I made them, I see not much has changed. We had to hike it up a hill to an old research station Pre-Collapse. Since I haven’t been on the Moon in a few decades, I can’t get my Sparrow, but Steph and Amira can. They offered to give me a ride, but I declined. I’d rather get used to the gravity here first, to which I promptly spent a few minutes more than necessary trying to walk. I eventually made it up the hill, and was greeted by a few Fallen ships and Steph and Amira were pinned down, time to save them. The Fallen haven’t noticed me yet, so I took the time to get Artemis ready. I called for the fire within, and I could feel a sort of ‘ghost’ bow materializing in my hands, and in one fluid motion, I drew, aimed, and released the arrow. With Solar Power coursing through me and the Bow. As I watched the arrow fly through the air, I felt a weight be lifted off my shoulders, with a whisper, which felt like it was booming in my thoughts, _**Feels amazing does it not? We have missed you…**_ I fell to the ground, clutching my head, but only for a second. The pain came and went…(Snap fingers) just like that. Kara then asked me, “Klein, are you alright? Your vitals flatlined for a moment there.”  
“I’m alright little Light, just a rush of energy from that shot. It must have been awhile since I last used it. Come on, let’s go and see the carnage.” I said, in a light jog over to where I fired the arrow. Kara followed, but I could feel her skepticism, and well, I couldn’t blame her for feeling that way. The questions of who We? Why did _they_ speak to me, of all people? I had to force these questions out of my mind and focus on finding that cache.  
The sight I saw was a beautiful one: The spot where the arrow landed lashing out at the Fallen. The origin point of the Arrow was this ball of fire, similar to a Sunsinger solar grenade, but the pattern was different. The pattern I refer to is how it interacts. The impact point of the Arrow was marking the Fallen, and I saw their flesh, and armor, burn and corrode away, like it was nothing. It made them weak, which Stephanie and Amira took full advantage of. Amira popped out from her cover with her fists ablaze, she hit the Captain so hard, he flew across the landscape faster than I thought he would. On Earth, he would have been dead from the impact of the punch, but no. He lived long enough to hit a pillar a good ways away, and then he slumped over. Dead. Stephanie took a different approach; her hand was coated in a shade of purple and then there was music? Kara immediately told me to tune it out, which was a struggle, to say the least. The music was so entrancing, it felt like a dream and I was about to draw my gun, until I got hit over the head by Amira, “Hey Stupid!” she called.  
I snapped out of it, “Hmmm what? What was that?” I asked, wondering how I managed to make it to them, when I remembered that I was across the hill from them.  
“That was my bad.” Stephanie added, “I forgot to give you this, it will tune out the melody, so it won’t affect you.” she said, after handing me a little drive. To which, Kara transmatted it away and inserted it into my helmet. She also saved a copy for later uses.  
“Couldn’t warn me could you?” I asked.  
“Nah, when you fired Artemis, that usually means ‘go all out’ in my terms.” Amira retorted.  
I didn’t question it, so I replied with, “Fine, Kara when can I link up for my sparrow?”  
“Right now.” She stated matter-of-factly, and EV-30 Tumbler appeared.  
“Damn, I’m never going to get used to that.” I said, almost losing my footing. “We need to head to that pit we saw on our way in.”  
“Whatever, let’s just get going, this place gives me the creeps.” Amira said.  
Me, being somewhat of a smart ass said, “Awww is da big bad Titan scared of a hole in the ground?”  
“You better hope I don’t catch you Klein.” Amira said with a hint of darkness. Well, I had that one coming.  
“Is it too late to take it back?” I asked, hoping to weasel my way out of it.  
“Nope.” She replied, popping the ‘p’.  
Well, we made it to the Hellmouth, as most Guardians call it, and not because it is just a huge crater in the Moon. It is called the Hellmouth because the Hive have taken the Moon, because we gave it to them, to keep them satisfied. If it were up to me, I’d nuke this place from orbit and call it a day. Unfortunately, can’t do that, kind of need that cache first. Why did the past me think it was a good idea to do this? I’ll never know, or maybe I’ll find out the reason, but now, I can’t, I have more important things to do.  
“Good news Klein.” Kara said cheerfully.  
“What is it little Light?” I asked, knowing I most likely won’t like the answer.  
“Good news, I have a reading on the cache.” she replied.  
“And?” I questioned, Kara appeared and asked me, “And what?”  
“What’s the bad news? There is always bad news with good news, it is just how it works.” I retorted.  
“Well, the bad news is, the cache is located is a crook of the outer lining of the pit. Hope you brought a rope.” she cheekily replied.  
“Well, this just became so _fun._ ” I said sarcastically to no one in particular. The good thing is I had some rope stored in the ship, just for something like this. I knew about it because…. I don’t know? Maybe a side effect of gaining some, but not all memories back. Anyhow, I have to figure out how to get down there without dying, cause that fall looks nasty. Kara transmatted the rope to me, and I found this giant boulder to wrap it around. It hooked together perfectly, Amira is going to hold the rope, Steph is going to keep watch, and well, I get to do the fun thing: Getting the cache.  
I strapped the rope around me, and fit it like a rock climber would, now the hard part is descending this odd angle and making it down alive. The first like fifteen seconds wasn’t bad, but once I hit over the edge, it was a lot more challenging. I pulled two knives from their sheathes and I dug them into the wall. Good thing is, they stuck in the wall, nothing bad yet. Kara was relaying to me where the signal was getting the strongest, and told me to get ready to dig. The signal got the strongest the further I went down, and I was slowly running out of rope. Amira said I had about nine more meters of rope, which in all reality, isn’t much. I really hope I can find this thing quickly, the last thing I need are the Hive wrecking my day. No sooner as I thought of that, I hear the screams of a Wizard, for those that don’t know, Wizards scream and when they do, they are at a specific pitch, some are more annoying than others. I quickly notified the ladies that there is a Wizard somewhere, but I can’t pinpoint it. They just told me to hurry up. Women. Kara found where the reading is the strongest, about a meter in the wall. I immediately started digging, and as I was digging, I thought about why people don’t like the Moon, I mean, it’s not so bad, as long as you don’t run into the Hive. With my luck though, I’d be able to find a nest. Then, the signal stops, not because it was false, but because I could see the cache, surrounded by nothing? Obviously a trap, and the best thing to do, is to spring the trap. I had to disconnect the rope from me, so I could retrieve the cache. I had Kara scan it, get its dimensions, so she could transmatt it. Little known fact about transmatting objects, you can’t just do that shit willy nilly, it is a calculation, otherwise you could teleport half a box, or worse you miss a piece of a Guardian, that has happened, and the poor sap lost their foot. Doesn’t sound bad, but it was. Anyways, back on topic, the cache, Kara said once the cache is moved, the Hive will most likely be all over you, so get ready to run was my translation. The cache disappeared, along with me, because when I got that smoke grenade back in the Cosmodrome, I got two, and so, I used the second one and I ran. 

Why am I running?

I had to get close to the cache, so Kara could transmat it, she couldn’t when I was far away. The cache had that same gold and green look, and that meant that, hopefully, this was it. I was weaving between the Hive, hoping that I could make it back to the surface. I didn’t catch any of the names of the places I was running by, but I could still see the surface from the ‘view’ that I had. Then my invisibility ran out, sooner than I would have liked, but I got to work with what I have. So, the most logical thing I could do was take my knives that I was using earlier, and climb like I never have before. I jumped out towards the pit and latched onto the wall and started to ascend. Before I jumped, a lucky Thrall managed to somehow slice me, and drew blood, and right now I was in no position to stop and wait. I was not dying to those little shits again, no way. Kara healed what she could, but the cut was a little deep. She said to not reopen the wound, but with the strenuous movements of climbing, the wound kept reopening, and with that, more blood slides down my arm, and it may be warm blood, but that just gives me a shiver down my spine. I kept climbing and I finally broke to the ‘surface’ and I was met with two very angry teammates, and a scolding that was hidden underneath their helmets. Kara dropped the cache in front of me, and they visibly relaxed, and that didn’t help when I felt the blood slowly ooze out of my glove and on to the lunar rocks. Damn the Moon is depressing, so bland in color, and the only thing that its got going for it is me bleeding, putting a color in the rocks. Speaking of, Kara finally stopped lecturing me about how I could have died, and healed the wound.  
“So, now what?” Stephanie asked me. I shrugged in response and proceeded to pull off the lock off the cache.  
I was surprised to see more blueprints for Hawkmoon, since I thought they would be in a different cache, and as to be expected, another piece of Ghost Angel, the legs specifically. Well, now all that’s left are the gauntlets and cloak, a Hunter’s defining symbol. We have to look badass while we kill right? There was a note still in the cache, of course… It read:

_Now that you found this, I’ll assume you are missing the arms and cloak? Good, that means you are on the right track. The cloak is easy, but go to Mars and find the cache there. Fair warning, the sand WILL get into your boots….  
Good luck future me…_

I groaned, and to which Stephanie and Amira asked why, to which I just handed them the note, and they laughed.  
“You always did hate patrolling Mars the most. The Moon, you dealt with it, Mars, you refused to go, but the time you did, you saved Cayde big bro.” Stephanie explained through her laughter. Amira just gave me a thumbs up.

Sand? Why Sand? That shit is annoying.

**********************End of Chapter 11: I Do Love a Scavenger Hunt (Part 1)***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I apologize if the formatting is off with Dialogue. _If you have complaints, let me know k?_


	12. I Do Love A Scavenger Hunt (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This closes out the book, we are going to Mars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not writing and getting this out sooner, but a lot has been going on, and I can’t tell you what, but I think I made it past it. Anyway, enough about me, here is your chapter. Currently, Klein has the Helmet, Chest, and Boots of Ghost Angel, the Cloak and Arms remain...

Out of all the places I had to go to; It was Mars. I didn’t hate the planet, I hated the Cabal ON the planet, and the sand. Steph told me the last time I went there, I was still getting sand out of my damn boots for a solid month. It sounded like an entire dune was in my shoes. Amira just laughed at the memory. It didn’t seem like I left at all, hearing those two laugh just helps. It doesn’t help that I was the one to cause them grief. They didn’t deserve it. With a wave of my hand, and by wave, I mean I shouted, “HEY! Can we get on with it? I have armor to find and a gun to rebuild.”  
“Oh chillax Hunter. We know, we just forgot how fun it was to tease you about Mars.” Amira chipped in, with a lot more enthusiasm.  
The edges of my lips couldn’t help but be forced to smirk a little, because in the end I was back, I just wish it was on better terms, but hey, you can’t fix the past. Austin, Kara, and Skips transmatted us back into our respective ships and we set course to Mars. Kara did a few more sweeping glances to make she got all the wounds healed and closed up. After the sixth time she circled me, I put my hand in front of her flight path, “You know, I was fine after the third sweep, I don’t see how an extra three sweeps of me will somehow make the injuries that you already healed go away even more.” I said this and she stopped her flight, and I held my hand out, she flew into it, and I placed her in the crook of my neck. Somewhere she could feel safe, knowing her Guardian is just fine and doesn’t need her to worry.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just… After hearing what happen to you and Marshal…. It just scares me. I want to prevent this and seeing you just jump into the Hive pit…. It was unsettling,to say the least.” Kara said, and all of her fears was just laid out in front of me. Can’t say I blame her; my track record thus far hasn’t helped me make Kara feel reassuring. The only thing I could do was rub Kara’s shell affectionately, and she audibly sighed, I hope out of relief.  
“Hey Kara?” I asked  
“Yes Klein?” she asked, hesitant to even reply, but she did.  
“You mind telling me a story of how you found me, like from the time you were ‘born’ to the time you found me?” I asked, “The flight to Mars is quite a long one, maybe a couple hours at most, and we got time to kill. Try not to leave out any details, if it can be helped.”

**POV: Kara**

“Well, I was released around thirty years ago, and I traveled across the solar system multiple times, from Mars to Venus, to the Reef even, and I couldn’t catch a hint of my Guardian’s spark. Then, I flew back to Earth, maybe I had missed something. I flew back to the Tower and well, I saw you.” I started to blush, and I could see my eye turn pink because of the reflection off the windshield of the ship.  
“I find it funny when you blush. Anyway continue.” Klein said, urging me to continue.  
“So, after seeing you, I felt a part of me come alive, it gave me more hope,, but I saw you were with Marshal at the time. I was confused and I silently asked the Traveler why I would be with an already bonded Guardian. Then the realization dawned on me...” I trailed off  
“I was going to die soon, and you would take over….” Klein said somberly.  
“Yes, and the thought of that hurts me, and it still does to this day. You never deserved to die that way. I followed you for years, just to keep tabs, because being around was enough.”  
“Awww, it sounded like you cared, I think Marshal had mentioned that another Ghost was watching us, but I was focused on my task at hand, I think it was on Mars, actually.”  
I confirmed it, “It was, you saved Cayde from being crushed by a Valus, and it was the first time I saw your elemental swapped abilities Your Artemis Bow, and Dragon’s Tooth and Claw. You changed supers so quickly that I had to slow down my capture feed to just watch the transition, it was that fast. He had trouble realizing that you saved him, and at this point, Cayde was Andal Brask’s protégé, his second in command, and come to think of it, you were his third.” I could feel the warmth that he was giving off, he was happy, and I think he was getting sleepy, since I was monitoring his vitals, and saw his heart rate slowly decline into a rest state. He was falling asleep and from what I could see, he had a smile on his face, and I continued on explaining, even if he didn’t hear me.  
“Time went on and I kept tabs on you. I had to make sure that you were alright, to make sure that you were safe, you always left and didn’t come back for a week, as per Hunter scouting mission regulations. Well, not regulations per say, but that was how long you were normally out. I also saw how your relationship with Amira had escalated, which made my robotic heart, or core, sore in excitement. On record, there were not many established Guardian relationships. Sure there were flings, but they normally lasted about a week, before they were separated, mostly by choice. Furthermore, the relationship you have with Stephanie and Amira is especially rare, since not many people know they have a living relative. When I bonded to you back in the Grand Canyon, I noticed that Amira was following me, I chose not to bother with confronting her, since I wanted her to follow, she was heartbroken after your death, but she just wanted to see you again, after all that time. The time she grabbed me from you, well, sorry for this, but she planned that, and I went along with it. We had to see if you remembered anything. Turns out, you did remember some things, but you couldn’t properly… remember them?” I trailed off and gauged his reaction, he was still asleep, hopefully. I couldn’t detect any changes in his face structure, meaning he didn’t hear me.  
“Anyway, I searched for you for so long since your death, that I was utterly consumed by it, Steph had caught me one time since I was low on power from searching for you for so long. She, along with Austin, cared for me, and they asked what I was doing, and I had to keep it secret, even from them. I didn’t want to get their hopes up. I had zero clues on where you dies, I just knew that you had to fight off the Hive, and they were notorious for their spell, deep caves, and bad attitudes towards the Light. I am so glad I found you, but I’m not glad that I had to find you when you had a Ghost. Marshal did an amazing job, and I still look up to him, as a role model. You two had such an amazing bind that I wondered if I could ever achieve that. Even though I have been with you for a short week, it has been the best time ever, and I thank you for it. Thank you for being my Guardian.” Unfortunately for me, I may or may not have left the comms open, and was surprised to hear Austin and Skips come through, “That was amazing. You cared for him even before you were his Guardian. Marshal would be proud of you Kara.”  
I squealed in surprise, which made Klein twitch a little, he had heard me, and now I was flustered in embarrassment because they had heard basically pour my heart out, but they contacted me on a private Ghost channel and told me they felt the same way about their Guardians, they care, and they know I care deeply about the safety of my Guardian. It made me feel safe knowing he was safe. Soon enough both Steph and Amira came onto the comms, “You know Kara, you came up with that plan, so don’t twist the story too much. I’m just glad you care about my husband so much, it means a lot to me, and it means a lot to Steph as well, it is like she has another sister to watch over her brother.” I giggled at that logic, it made sense. It also made me feel cared for knowing Amira appreciates my presence. Acceptance goes a long way with me, so I was content. Klein started to stir, which was convenient since we were now approaching Mars, so he had to wake up sometime.

**POV: Klein**

I woke up slightly groggy and tired and Kara warned me that we were approaching Mars, so I snapped up to attention and Kara was looking at me longingly, in a trance. I waved my hand in front of her to snap her out of it, “You alright Kara, you were staring like I was going to disappear.” I chuckled a little until Kara floated in front of my face, her eye slowly going to a lighter shade of red, “Don’t. Joke. About. That.” She certainly took her time saying that.  
“Kara, are you alright?” I asked concerned since she never gets like this. At some points, I felt like a parent talking to a child.  
“I just…. Don’t want to lose you. You mean a lot to me, and to everyone else. So please be careful.” she replied, her slight anger slowly dissipated with each passing moment.  
I cupped her in my hand and brought her close to my face, “You won’t lose me easily, I’ll make sure of that.”  
“I know you will Guardian.” she paused, “Get your gear ready, we have ten minutes till the surface.”  
I spent the next five minutes getting my armor on and situated, another minute collecting my weapons, another two getting all my knives into their proper places, then I spent the last minute and a half twirling my knife on my finger. I got to the point where I was actually excited about going to Mars, which made me think of this Golden Age band, and I think it had something to do with Mars and thirty seconds. Kara gave me a warning, and then I was transmatted to the surface where they were already waiting for me. How kind of them, but I know, and they know what I’m here for. 

……

Being on Mars did bring back memories….  
Memories of the cold barren desert that is. Yeah it had the buildings in the far background, but none closer, besides the Cabal firebases. It reminds me of the time I saved Cayde, oh wait, I covered that. Anyways, the tracker that was found from the Moon cache said it was somewhere in the Buried City, fitting honestly. Of course the past me would bury it in the most ironic place imaginable. I hopped on my sparrow and the other two followed suit. They still were ‘testing’ their sparrows and I was carefree with my driving. I was going off minor jumps doing small tricks, like Can-Can, even a small Superman thrown in there. We drove onwards to our destination, but it didn’t feel right, so I stopped, much to the confusion of the others.  
“What’s wrong Klein?” Steph asked me, confusion written across her tone. I glanced over my shoulder, Amira shrugged her shoulders. If I know my Hunter senses like I should, this is a trap. There is absolutely NO way we got on Mars undetected. The Cabal normally had countermeasures for _everything_ , and I mean _**everything.**_  
“Don’t you find a bit strange that we haven’t encountered any Cabal since we landed?” I asked slowly trailing off, as the realization set in. “MOVE NOW!” I shouted, and it is a good thing I did, because a huge ass slug round fired off and would have obliterated me had I stayed put. The other two quickly pulled off evasive maneuvers, dashing to the first thing that represented cover. I instinctively pulled both of my cannons from their respective holsters and was ready to take out any opposition. The bombardment of fire stopped, only about 30 seconds have passed, and the only things I really heard was a lot of gunfire and explosions. I peeked out from my cover, cannons drawn, and that was when I saw flames in the place of where the Cabal were? Who the hell killed them? It certainly wasn’t me. Had I been any other class, I wouldn’t have noticed a playing card flipping and floating through the air, specifically the Ace of Spades playing card. I jumped up to the platform to pick up the card. I chuckled at the note that Cayde supposedly left, _You are sooooo welcome, I still owe you, but I won’t stop trying to repay you. Go get your armor Klein, and when you get back, come see me._ How did he even leave the Tower unnoticed? I mentally smacked myself for forgetting he is the Hunter Vanguard, and he can be stealthy when the time comes. Surprising how the note even fit on this two and a half by three-and-a-half-inch card. Cayde’s writing must be small, considering I have seen a black journal with similar writing in it...  
“What happened Klein?” Skips spoke up, to which I threw the card similarly to how I throw a knife, and Amira caught it before laughing herself, she then passed it to Stephanie, who laughed at this as well. Steph passed it back to me so I could store it for later.  
“Of course Cayde is trying to pay you back, he still feels like he owes you from saving his metal ass all those years ago. I can’t blame him for trying. I think you grilled him on Hunter stealth after you saved him. You acted cold, condescending, yet surprising empathetic.” Stephanie explained, to which I nodded.  
“Did I really used to act like that?” I was curious, sue me.  
“You acted like that around others, to us you act much more openly. You care about us, and for some damn good reasons. Now, you act much more in the middle, and I can’t figure out why. I have a hypothesis to this, but we have some place to be…” She trailed off. We slowly checked over our gear, and hopped onto our sparrows and we continued onward to the Buried City. Let us see what awaits us in there, hopefully it is full of Cabal or even Vex. Note my sarcasm.  
Entering the Buried City felt odd, it was a feeling I couldn’t explain, maybe it was some figment of my imagination, I couldn’t tell. We all hopped off our sparrows and they disappeared after about seven seconds. It was baffling to me that they just disappear, but here we are, some odd amount of years into the future, this should not come as a surprise. One of the buildings had the door openly open. Scratch that, the door was wide open. I wanted to explore all of these buildings, but I had other things to attend to, specifically finding these damn gauntlets, or even better the cloak. Sorry, cloak is greater than gauntlets at this point. Entering the building I wanted to was dark as all hell. The Moon would be jealous of how dark it is. I took point and the others followed my lead. I smirked at the thought that I was the ‘leader’ of all this. I certainly don’t act like one. I wonder if that is why I am the leader, I act outside the normal stereotype, or I’m digging too far into this when I should be digging for my armor. The tunnel we walked were walked in silence, since I think we all had thoughts racing through our heads. I wonder what everyone is going to think about my return since not many know about it. They, being other Guardians, just chalked me up to be a new Guardian. Which they are kind of right, but also not. Confusing I know, but you have to understand it from my point of view. I honestly don’t need to explain it.  
Wandering through these tunnels lead to Tharsis Junction, a Golden Age train station, according to out Ghost consensus. What unsettled me was the Vex portals. I heard from all the Warlocks, mostly Stephanie, that the Vex **_love_** to mess with time and reality. So try to avoid Vex Portals at almost all times. I broke the silence since it started to feel like I was alone, “So, now where, normally these caches have a sort of false trail when we get close.” The other ones didn’t, but with the Vex possibly involved, I am not taking a chance with it.  
“No, I haven’t gotten any traces of Vex activity, and I have been scanning since we walked into this building.” Kara replied. Skips and Austin chirped in agreement.  
Well, with that concern at ease I asked, “Any specific location I should be looking at?”  
“Any crack in the walls, or the signal I’m sending to your HUD.” Damn, the attitude, glad she is my Ghost.  
I scoffed, “Fine then, let’s go see if the Vex or Cabal want to play.” I unholstered my cannons and walked into the next area.  
We wandered through the tunnels and found even move Vex Gates, but no Vex. The tracker was leading us further and further down, and we about a few minutes from getting to it, until the tracker started to move, “Uhm, guys? No need for alarm, but the tracker is moving, and I’m getting Vex interference.” Kara reported. With that, I broke full tilt towards the tracker. I didn’t have time to think about my actions. I was real close to finding my armor and the other blueprints, and I wasn’t going to let it slip away. I burst into the next room that **active** Vex Portals, a Conflux, and a Vex Minotaur, about four times bigger than the average one. I quickly bolted to cover before my presence was noticed, and asked Kara, “So I’m assuming the Conflux is masking the signal?”  
“You’d be correct, and you need to shut down those portals before even more Vex come through. I’m relaying this to Skips and Austin. Since you broke off into a sprint, you covered a lot of ground in mere seconds. You need to lie low for a minute or two. You cannot and will not fight these Vex alone.” Kara scolded me, which is well deserved.  
I heard a Vex battle cry, which only meant one thing…. I was detected.  
Kara phased away to stay safe and I had my cannons raring to go. I needed to shoot something after all this time. I might have been a little stressed out.

…..

I really don’t know how much time has passed it could have been hours, minutes, or seconds, but all I know is that the portals are down, the Vex are dead, except for that huge Minotaur still present, and the cache is still surrounded by a Vex forcefield courtesy of the Conflux. After all that, I am breathing hard, and it also doesn’t help that the Light is a little weaker down here, so, the injuries I sustained could be a lot more fatal. I was hiding behind a rock trying to level my breathing. A few Goblins almost got me, but a few throwing knives took care of them. The Hobgoblins were a different story, those guys go into their ‘immunity phase’ which is honestly really dumb. Nevertheless, the Minotaur is the only thing left in the room, and I feel so tired. I had to use 2 Artemis Bows, about 3 Solemn Judgements, and yet I don’t trust myself with the Void. I only use it if I really need it, and right now I don’t need it.  
“Hey Kara… Where are the… other two? They should… be here by… now.” I said in labored breaths.  
“Hang on, they’ll be here soon, I don’t know what is taking them so long.” Kara said, trying to be reassuring  
No sooner did she finish that sentence the rocks to my left cracked, crumbled, and were obliterated open. The light from the new entrance showed two figures, two figure that I was so damn glad to see. They rushed over to my side, but I had trouble hearing them, even if they were speaking clearly, I guess I was close to one too many explosions from those damn Void grenades the Vex have. My hearing might have been out of whack, but I was being comforted just by the ladies presence. I think Kara explained to them that my hearing is not at its peak. I felt them going away I reached out to try to stop them, but they left. I stood up, somehow feeling more energized than I have felt before… 

But it was cold….

The Void is making an appearance, somehow when I need it the most. Did it not like me playing favorites? Yeah I used the other two subclasses more because the Void is a dangerous place for Hunters. I heard the legends of the Nightstalkers, but since Hunters now are slowly falling out of it; Nightstalkers are much rarer, not as rare as my Artemis Bow though.  
I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine and the Void was starting to burn in that signature cold, purple fire. In my hands appeared a sword and in the other a dagger. One representing the Tooth, and one representing the Claw. With these two blades in hand, I charged forward, out of my cover, and towards the foe that stands in my way. That thing was still shooting, how does it not run out of ammo?  
With the shade of the Void, I made it over to the Minotaur in only a couple of seconds, and when I got close, I slashed its legs, disconnecting it from its body. When it landed on the ground, it tried to flick its hand to ‘shoo’ me away, but that was its mistake, I took my longer blade and severed the arm, leaving it with just its other arm and the rest of its body. I have plans to make this _thing_ **shatter** into the insignificant machine that it is. I walked around this machine, still engulfed in void fire, stalking it, waiting for just that perfect moment to strike. The Void must really want to stay since normally the Super would have been done by now. _It wants me to finish it, swiftly._ I can’t help but agree. In a flash, I was doing a flurry of cuts and slashes, don’t ask how I pulled it off, but it happened. In a matter of seconds, The Minotaur crashed into little tiny pieces. With that, the Void fire that surrounded me dissipated, and I fell to my knee in exhaustion, that _really_ took it out of me. Now the Conflux was the only thing I needed to get to, Stephanie and Amira were in shock at what they just saw. They saw me pretty much at death’s door, so to see me pull off that _stunt_ and still stand is a miracle in itself. Kara tried to heal what she could, but she can’t heal and mend everything. Sometimes healing takes time. Kara scanned the conflux while I was still trying to catch my breath. Within seconds the barrier around the cache dropped and so did the cache. I slowly crawled my way over to it and opened the last golden cache. It had my Ghost Angel Gauntlets and the last piece of the Hawkmoon blueprint. There was one more note:

_Klein, now that you have your entire armor set, ask the ladies about the cloak, they seem to always know where that damn thing is. Congrats on getting Hawkmoon back. Now, rest, because I have this weird feeling that you are tired as all hell. Pass this to them if you can. They’ll take care of the rest._

There were two hands on my shoulder, and I see both ladies and I hand the note to the person on my left, “You mind explaining that? Right now, my mind feels like the Fallen ate it, threw it up, and attempted to put it back in my head.” I said, slurring my words. My vision starts to get spotty. Black is slowly consuming my sight. I just feel tired, physically and emotionally drained. They took notice to my words and Amira called our ships to get ready for transmat. Surprisingly enough, we have a signal and I was all of a sudden in the cot we have in our ship. Amira laid me down and black consumed me and I drifted off to sleep.

……

By the time I woke up I was in a bed, I opened my eyes and sat up, regretting it almost instantly. I winced as every muscle burned and complained that I was moving, so I laid back down. I noticed this was my room, it looks like it hasn’t been touched since I left. Kara immediately appeared and she started scanning everything until she had her optic on me and audibly sighed, “I should be yelling and screaming at you and leave you to suffer from your injuries, but I care about my Guardian too much to let that happen, so ya know…. COULD YOU QUIT _TRYING_ TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!”

I only nodded in response and fell asleep once more.  
The next day happened to roll around and my body felt better, but I was still cautious, so I sat up slowly, and I didn’t feel any pain, which didn’t make sense at first. Kara cut off my potential thought process to answer my unasked question, “Stephanie used her Solar Light to mend your wounds. I assisted in the process as I directed her to the areas that were the most crucial, so combine that with Ghosts ability to heal, you were fine. We couldn’t do that on Mars, we needed to be one-hundred percent safe, because your sister was or is currently napping. You should get ready, I’ll leave you to it.”  
With that explanation, she vanished. I took the time to freshen up, take a shower, and all that jazz, and I had even cleaned my armor, both sets. I had just finished put on my civvies and headed to Banshee-44. He is the person I needed. Now, it is not that I don’t want to see the Vanguard, I just need to finish this up before I see them. I kind of want to surprise them.  
“Hello Banshee, I need your help.” I said in a monotone voice.  
“What do you need Guar-” He stopped and looked at the blueprints I laid out before him, “Hmmmm…. I see. I’ll have it ready as soon as possible.” He said, finally getting his coherent thought out.  
“You will, and I’m going to help you, whether you like it or not.” I said, with zero room for negotiation.  
“I get it, it is your weapon after all, so I see no problem with this.” he replied, and I sighed in relief.  
It was early when I went to visit Banshee and it was late when we were done, but with multiple attempts to fire the weapon, we finally completed it, and it surprised me that I mostly put the weapon together. I guess more memories helped me, well, remember how to put Hawkmoon back together. I had to hide this so no one knows that I built it again, it has to be a surprise.  
Hours later, someone knocked on my door. I approached the door slowly and then it opens to reveal Steph and Amira, holding a long thin box. “It’s about time this gets returned to you.” Amira gestures to the box.  
“Is this what I think it is?” I asked them both  
“It is.” They confirmed.  
They set the box down and I slowly opened it, making sure I didn’t destroy the box. What I saw was amazing. I saw my cloak. The Ghost Angel Cloak, it was a really simple design: The Hood, two long pieces of fabric down either side, and some pieces to connect it together. _(Look it up if I somehow managed to confuse you, I did not want to spend a long time on details)._ This cloak has yet another note:

_Psst… Put the full set on now and go do things, and have the ladies put their armor on, you have business to attend to…_

I left the note and took the cloak to the rest of the set, “Kara, you mind giving me a hand here?”  
“I don’t have hands, but I’ve waited to see how this armor looks in all of its glory. I think Lord Shaxx would have a kick outta that one.” she responded.  
Within seconds, the armor was on me, and might I say, I missed this armor set, it feels brand new, but I knew better. I turned round and the ladies were both dressed in similar armor, they must’ve had it ready and waited for me, “You had yours ready?”  
“We always had this ready, we were just missing the final piece.” Amira stated.  
With that, we exited my room and headed for the elevators. It is safe to say that I was nervous and timid. How was I supposed to live to my previous iteration’s legacy? The answer was simple…

Make a new one….

The doors opened and the ladies left the elevator, and everyone in the Courtyard looked our way, they only saw the ladies, but then, I walked out, and everyone was dead silent. I had my cannons in their respective holsters, and a third holster was empty, just waiting for it to filled. I mentally asked Kara to transmat it to my hand. It appeared in a flourish of light and landed in my palm. I gripped the handle then proceeded to twirl it like nothing. Some Guardians were whispering, “There is no way that’s them..”  
“No dude, I’m serious that is the legendary fireteam…  
Someone cut them both off, “That’s Fireteam Swap. I read about them and how their leader was MIA, guess not.”  
I smirked at that, the whispers grew quiet when the Vanguard entered the Courtyard. We stopped walking as we saw them, and then there was tension. Tension so high and cold that not even the thousand-degree knife could melt it away. (I’m so sorry but I had to.)  
“Good to see again finally, it took me way too long to get this all together.” I said, breaking the silence. “Cayde, I gotta say, I missed this armor.”  
Cayde just broke down laughing, shocking everyone else, “Come here, I missed seeing you. Didn’t I tell you to come see me?”  
I pulled the Ace of Spades playing card from earlier and whipped it at him, “That’s what I’m doing, just in typical Hunter fashion.”  
“I knew there was a reason that I wanted Brask wanted you to be his third.” He walked forward, as did I.  
We took about four steps, and I pulled Hawkmoon from my holster and held the handle towards Cayde, “Figure I’d let you look at it before everyone comes crawling to me about it.”  
“Wait you finished building it?!” he shouted  
“Yes, I needed this back in my possession ASAP.” I said wincing at his volume.  
Stephanie and Amira came up behind us after they, most likely, addressed their respective Vanguard, they were wide-eyed judging by their reaction. Which was shaking me by the shoulders, “Chill you two, I know.”  
“Klein, can we talk, in private?” Commander Zavala asked.  
“Sure, but first, I need to do this.” As I said this, Stephanie, Amira, and I popped our supers, right there in the Courtyard, for all Guardians present to see. We arranged this beforehand, behind closed doors. So much closed doors that even our Ghosts were out of the loop. I was engulfed in Sparks and lightning, Solemn Judgement. Amira was covered in the flames of Solar, Wildfire Fists. Stephanie was covered in the veil of the Void, Song of the Abyss. This was our exposé, we revealed ourselves as Elementally Swapped Guardians (ESGs). We them, very casually, walked down to the Vanguard Hall.  
All of our Ghosts appeared in front of our faces, “ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?!”  
“Were we ever _in_ the right mind?” I questioned, and that silenced everyone.  
Zavala cleared his throat to get our attention, “Do you mind explaining why you three were absent without leave for the last five days?”  
I spoke up, “I can answer that.” Gesturing to my entire armor set and I set Hawkmoon on the table. “Does that suffice as an explanation?” I was getting a little irritated at his accusatory tone.  
Ikora spoke up, “It does, but do not make this a habit Guardian.”  
Steph replied, “Thank you, now we must somehow make it through that crowd.”  
Cayde and I looked at each other and nodded, knowing we were going to do something stupid, call it Hunter’s gut feeling. We both grabbed a smoke grenade that makes us go invisible, used them, and ran like a bat outta hell. The keen hunters in the Courtyard noticed the smoke trail and followed it. Let’s just say, they never caught up, well except one.  
Janice, the one who followed, was waiting at my door, “Glad you made back teach.”  
“Jam, good to see you, want to start next week?” I asked  
“That’s fine with me, see you then.” she replied and walked away.  
Finally, the pieces of my life fit into one place, and I couldn’t be happier.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, this past week has been crazy. I just don’t know how to follow up. In other news, since the whole ‘till death do us part’ thing in marriage. I need to repair that relationship with Amira, I don’t know when I’m going to propose, or is it re-propose? Anyway, since I got back, there is one person that I haven’t seen. 

Lucas.

I’ve heard reports that there have been attacks on the Vanguard. I’ve tried to ping his Ghost to get an answer, but he has been blocking, or scrambling my communications. We haven’t had contact since we left for the Cosmodrome a week and a half ago. The reports seem to have images and witnesses saying that some Guardians are leading attacks on the Vanguard, one description matching Lucas, and another Guardian who remains unnamed. Is she a Hunter? Or Is she a Warlock? Based on the images in the report, the latter choice is leaning towards a female Warlock. These reports are stashed on a laptop I had stored away in the European Dead Zone, just in case; It happened to be another little tidbit of information that I remembered. Kara, my Ghost, has managed to pull video footage of these attacks, they were minor, but it crosses a Guardian into rogue territory, and rogue Guardians are really bad news. We have discussed about what we plan on doing going forward. She actually agreed with me in keeping a secret. I haven’t told the rest of my fireteam, and I have zero intentions too. They don’t need to know this. I know secrets have hindered us in the past, but this one, they don’t need to know. They just got me back, and they want me to stay around for a lot longer. These reports aren’t like the Followers of Osiris. They act differently, usually more straight-forward. This seems different, like a secondary motive. I plan on getting to the bottom of this. With or without my team.

Lucas, if I catch up with you. You better have a damn good reason for doing this.

If you don’t, you better hope the Traveler can forgive you...

********************End of Chapter 12: I Do Love A Scavenger Hunt (Part 2)*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter closes out the book, but never fear, there will be a continuation. This isn’t the last you have seen of FTS. The last paragraph, under the dashes, is like a minor promotion for a friend’s Destiny story. He asked me to do this, and I agreed. So that’s there. Maybe a Bonus chapter will be dedicated to it, I don’t know. Thanks for reading. I have one shots planned and a short story on the way! MY CHARACTERS WILL NOT BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE, SINCE WHAT IS HERE, THE STORY, IS NOT DOABLE WITHIN THE DESTINY GAMES!


	13. Making up for Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is SMUT, a first time at that so, be gentle. Chances are, not many things like this will come from me. I had two other friends writing their smut, so I jumped on the bandwagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will the first time I attempt this, first time being in the unofficial first draft of FTS. This is between Klein, my Hunter OC, and Amira, my Titan OC, post-Chapter 12, maybe a month or so. Third person POV throughout. Figured now is a good of time as any to let you know that this will get explicit. Fair warning, but what are warnings nowadays….

After coming back to the Tower after an extended patrol on Mars, of all places, Klein felt the need to just lay down and die, metaphorically, because he already did that once, not something he wants to repeat anytime soon. Nightfall has come faster than he expected, he was used to the Martian day/night cycle. He just wanted to fall on his bed and sleep. He was about to enter his room, across from Amira's, his wife, or ex-wife, however you want to look at it. Their relationship was slowly coming back, the constant flirting, and snide jokes. It felt like it was getting back like it once was, but there was something missing. Before he entered his room, he thought about the times with her back then. Her laugh, her smile, her face when he made a crude joke in front of her. The blush that spreads across her face when it is a sexual innuendo. She'll get mad for about a split second then laugh about it. Klein can see that smile and her eyes, those green pearly eyes, her cherry red lips ever-present in his mind. Her wild violet hair covering her face because of the wind. Klein smiled at the thought, he swore he could see a glint in her eyes when he talked with her. Was it lust? Love? Adoration? He wondered what it would take to see more than just her face…

Amira was wondering where Klein went off to, because he got through that crowd, that normally waits for him to get back in no time flat. Meanwhile, she was stuck trying to get past all these Guardians, specifically Titans, who wanted to learn from her. Being an ESG is annoying for her because everyone pesters her. She internally debated unleashing her Wildfire Fists, just to get these people out of her way. She eventually decided that she'll just shove everyone out of her way. After she managed to get through the crowd, Stephanie, Klein's sister, caught up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Amira, where are you going?" Stephanie asked, with the hints of a smile on her face.

"I'm trying to find Klein." Amira said in a _'duh'_ tone.

"Are you trying to find Klein or are you trying to _find_ Klein?" The smile now covering Stephanie's features. She was wondering when they were going to go at it, she ships them hardcore, but she's trying to get them to do it already.

Amira blushed at the meaning Stephanie was saying, knowing full well she wanted to do more than find Klein. Amira wanted to _explore_ Klein in every way possible. He was her conquest and hers alone. Stephanie lifted her hand off her shoulder and basically gave the look of _'make sure my brother is alive at the end of this'_. Amira simply nodded and headed to find Klein so she can _explore_ ….

Klein was still standing outside his room, lost in his thoughts. He was imagining what Amira felt like, since those memories haven't resurfaced yet. He felt himself getting aroused and saw his friend down south was getting hyperactive at the thoughts, and he entered his room to lay down, hopefully making his thoughts vanish, because it is not what he needs to think about right now. He tried to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him, those _dirty_ thoughts were running rampant and causing a wildfire of emotions to erupt. He was about to take care of himself the only way he knew how, but a knock on his door halted his progress. He grumbled to himself and got up off his bed to answer the door. He thought someone managed to follow him to his room and now they weren't going to leave him alone. When he opened the door, it was who was on the other side of the door that surprised him.

"Amira…." Klein said in a low surprised tone, not expecting her to knock on the door, especially at this time at night.

Amira was getting turned on because of the unexpected low tone. She wanted to throw logic out the window and jump his bones right then and there. Amira was staring at Klein and the way he moved his lips, she realized he was talking to her and she snapped to attention, "...ou doing here? Or are you enjoying the show?" he smirked at her, knowing she wasn't paying attention.

Amira was about to speak but her words failed her because in the span of when she last saw Klein, he was wearing his armor and now he was wearing nothing but a cutoff T-shirt and long pants, and those pants were doing a horrible job at concealing what was hiding underneath. He worked fast for getting back from patrol only 10 minutes ago. Amira was thinking about what it would take for her to get him out of those clothes. They were obstacles in her mind. Klein was looking at her still with a small smirk now, "You know, I've noticed that look in your eyes before." He said which Amira redirected her attention on his face. She bit her lower lip in response, which in turn caused Klein to suppress a groan, which he succeeded.

"Can I come in?" Amira asked. Klein was about to say, _'I know what_ _ **I**_ _can come in…'_ , but he thought that inappropriate for the time being. Instead, he just opened the door and stepped aside. Amira took the cue and walked inside his room. She noticed he really didn't change much about the room, granted, he has been away for an extended period of time, and he was on mission most of that time, so she could give him a pass on that. ' _I know what else he could make a pass at.'_ she thought to herself. She could feel herself starting to get wet just thinking about him pleasing her, she thought of all the places they were going to _fuck like no tomorrow_. Klein went to the Kitchen area of his room/apartment and found he still had some coffee, which somehow didn't expire, or at least until he looked at the expiration date. It wasn't due to expire for another year. Coffee lasts a long time, contrary to popular belief.

He turned around and asked Amira, "Coffee?" To which she nodded and in response since she didn't trust her voice right now, afraid of her voice breaking or showing an unintentional emotion, even though she was pretty sure she was failing in that regard. People didn't understand what it meant to be a Titan, the emotionless soldier, which was in fact false. They do have emotion, they do have feelings, but no one seems to take those into account.

There were multiple reasons why she wanted to bed Klein so bad.

She hasn't been with anyone for a long time (Dedication right there)

She always loved Klein (One love)

She was a married woman, it didn't matter if he was dead at the time

She wanted to _feel_ him again (Had experience before)

The most important reason is when he slayed the Minotaur on Mars, she got turned on so much, she wanted to fuck him right there, but in his condition at the time, prevented her from doing so. Also, Stephanie was right there. Even after all this time she wanted to fuck him senseless.

Klein was busy making, or attempting to make, the coffee, and trying to remember how she liked her coffee, to notice that Amira stood up from her chair and waltzed her way over to him. She snaked her arms around Klein's waist. A single shiver was sent down Klein's spine at the action, and it gave him the answer to his unasked question. He thought about it when she first knocked on the door. This action only confirmed his suspicions.

_"Hmmmm, what do you think you're doing Amira?"_ Klein asked in a low semi-seductive voice, knowing he would get a reaction out of her.

Amira didn't allow herself a verbal response and she forcefully turned Klein around and looked up into his dark yellow eyes. They were like two suns setting on the horizon, she wanted to stare into them forever, to get lost in them. Then, she fixed her gaze onto his lips. The lips she wanted to kiss for so long and now she finally gets to. She moved her hands from his waist to behind his neck, interlocking her fingers, making sure there was no possible escape for him. Klein instinctively put his hands on her waist, which in the dim light in his kitchen, he finally looked at what Amira was wearing. At some point her armor was transmatted off, and she was left in a plainly colored tank top, which exposed her midriff, and some super _super_ booty shorts. He was confident in the idea that she wasn't wearing any underwear. His friend down south agreed with him as it started to make its reappearance. Amira closed the distance on Klein so their bodies were flush with one another. Klein, in that moment, turned them around, so that Amira was leaning against the kitchen counter. She could feel his erection pressing against her sex now, and it was unfortunate that their clothes were in the way. Still, it didn't help that she failed to suppress a soft moan from her lips.

"I see what your intentions were _mon amour,_ seems a little fast don't you agree?" Klein whispered against Amira's cheek.

Amira shivered at his low voice, turning her on even further, filling her with need and desire. "Too soon for you maybe… For me, I've waited two and half decades for this moment." She said in her sweet seductive voice.

Klein knew what was coming next, and beat her to the punch, he kissed her. Their eyes both closed as their lips met. This kiss was filled with long thought-forgotten passion, lust, and love. They kissed like they were their source of oxygen, needing it to survive. Their lips were devouring one another. Both sets of hands reached up to their hair. Amira running her hands through his recently cut hair. Klein preferred his hair short for this reason, but he kept it long enough so she had something to grab on to. Klein took his time to weave his hands into Amira's longer thicker violet hair and pulled just a little, eliciting a soft moan from Amira, which was not unheard by Klein. He smirked into the kiss. Neither one wanting to stop, but they had to breathe at some point. They broke apart, reluctantly to gaze at one another, their lips swollen and puffy, but eager for more. Their eyes were shining brighter. Amira's glowing like the sun shining through the leaves. Klein's brightening like a sunrise in Springtime.

Without warning, Klein put his hands on Amira's ass, gave it a firm squeeze, receiving yet another soft moan from her, further making Klein's erection tense in desire. He wanted to fuck her so roughly that she wouldn't be able to function for the next day or so. Their bodies still flushed together, they kiss again, this time their tongues want in on the mix. Klein licks Amira's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she grants instantaneously. Even though she tried to fight for dominance, he established and maintained dominance. _'Even though he was dead for many years, he still knows how to kiss.'_ Amira thought as they were still in the Kitchen when they _should be_ in the bedroom. After running out of breathe once more, they both pulled apart to just stare at each other, to take in their facial features, making sure they commit them to memory, a night so eventful that they won't ever forget.

Somehow while they were making out, Amira was sitting on the counter, and Klein was right in front of her. She did the next logical thing and hooked her legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Klein knew what this meant, "Shall we continue this in the bed room my lady?" Klein asked a flustered Amira.

She didn't have the words cause her mind had thrown out all logic by this point, so she simply nodded, biting her tongue in a sexy way. Klein took his opportunity to cup Amira's ass, squeeze, and lift her up and off the counter and walked the short distance to the master bedroom where all the magic will happen. Not even Light projections could top this.

Klein entered the master bedroom, the sheets slightly ruffled, but that won't matter in a few hours. The sheets will most likely be all off the bed when they finish. Amira closed the door with her foot as Klein entered the room. He walked over to the bed and slowly climbed onto the pillows where he can set Amira down to admire her beauty. He did so, kissing her even more before he sat up and looked at the Goddess below him. Amira was doing the same to him. Even in the dim light, she could see his defined abs through his shirt, and she wanted nothing more than to relieve him of all of his clothes. Somehow, like he read her mind, he pulled off his shirt revealing all of his muscular glory to her. Amira was blushing at the sight, she never imagined him to be even more handsome than he already was. Her need was increasing and she was pretty sure that her super short booty shorts were _soaked_ and they haven't even begun the night.

"Is this what you're after _mon amour_?" Klein huskily asked, gesturing to himself.

Amira's breathing has gotten heavier at this point, it could be compared to hyperventilating, but not out of panic, out of lust. She wants him. She wants to be _devoured_ by him. Klein sees the look in her eyes, the one filled with need. Amira wants him to start, but Klein has a better idea. He leans over her petite frame, arms by her head for support, and starts kissing her neck, looking for her weak spot. A few seconds later, he finds it on her right side where her collarbone meets her neck. He plants small kisses along her jaw and face, before going back to the spot on her neck. Amira is tired of his teasing and just wants to be ravished right there, right now. "Klein! You better take me _right now_ _!_ Or so help you Traveler, I WILL take over." she shouted at him.

At this point, Amira can feel herself _dripping_ , her shorts are absolutely soaked, and the smell of her arousal was now filling the air. Amira knew it, and Klein most definitely noticed this. He get off of Amira, to which she pouted at, but not when Klein took off his pants, now only left in his boxers, which in Amira's eyes, she could see Klein's erection more clearly. Klein was looking down on the person he was about to have the greatest love making session in his life, and looked into her eyes. She noticed this a gave him a single nod as consent. In the next moment, Klein _shredded_ Amira's shorts in a single pull. If Amira couldn't get any more turned on, she blamed her body. All forms of logic were gone. She still had her shirt on though which she attempted to take off in a haste. Klein halted her progress and said, _"This will be one of my favorite parts of the night."_ He then ripped her tank top off, exposing her beautiful breasts, nipples now hardening because of the coldness of the air. Amira couldn't take it anymore, she reached up and tore his boxers off, exposing him, and Amira's jaw slacked at the sight, Klein had an impressive length, not only that, but Amira realized that it was going inside her soon enough. She smirked.

She looked up at Klein, pleaded with her eyes, "Please Klein, please _please_ fuck me like a slut."

"Is that what you _really_ want Amira? Do you _want_ to be fucked like a slut?" Klein asked, leaning down to Amira's face, staring into her eyes, and kissing her lips softly, then pulled back and bit her bottom lip to tease her even _further_. Amira pouted even more than before. She tried to flip positions on him so she would be on top, but Klein and his Hunter instincts were faster, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, with one hand, and he said, "Were you trying to be sneaky? Sweetheart, you know you have to do better than that…" Klein smiled at the end of his statement. Klein used his free hand to stroke Amira's inner thigh, stroking over her clit slightly, just to get another soft moan out of her pretty mouth.

_"Kl-Kle-Klein, ple-plea-please…. I want you inside me,_ _ **please**_ _."_ Amira was begging to get dicked over. She wants to feel on top of the world, in bliss. Klein took this opportunity to line his cock up in front of Amira's sloping wet entrance. Without warning, Klein plunged into her, no easing into it, he _drilled_ her. Amira had to suppress a scream of pure pleasure as he entered her walls. All she could do was squirm, not very well, and clench herself. It made the pleasure she was feeling better, for both parties involved. Amira was almost paralyzed at the pleasure she was receiving. Klein let out a low groan of pleasure, he was just getting started. The room was glowing, not from a light, but from their bodies. The Awoken species has a certain aura to them. When their emotions are in a hyper state, their bodies glow with energy. It is noticeable when an Awoken blushes. Klein let his cock settle for a moment, because if he moved sporadically, he could orgasam too soon, and he wanted to make this last. Amira instinctively wrapped her legs around Klein's waist, not allowing him to escape or pull out. She wanted to feel his cum inside her, knowing Guardians have a harder time getting pregnant than a normal Human, she wanted to be his whore for the night, and for many nights after, but she was here and she was more than ready to reciprocate. Klein then began to pace himself, sliding in and out fully, the sounds of bodily fluids making contact with skin, _SLAP SLAP SLAP_ was heard in the room, including Amira pleas and pants, and the movement of the bed. Klein took this moment to knead Amira's breast, with his hand that he brought up from her thigh to stimulate her and drive her wild. He pinched her nipple and sucked on the other nipple with his mouth. He licked it back and forth, multitasking, fucking her, pinching one nipple, and sucking the other. Amira couldn't believe he was able to do this. He blew all her expectations to Saturn and back. This was the best pleasure she has ever had, even when she would take care of herself, nothing could top this, _'Except maybe me on top of this monster cock.'_

"YES, please! More! fuck me, fuck me, fuck me like a ragdoll Klein!" Amira screamed and begged to be fucked harder. Klein obliged and pick up his pace. He let go of Amira's wrists to hold down her hips. He forcefully grabbed her hips to pin her lower body. Her arms reached around Klein's neck and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, causing Klein to tense up, but not in pain, in pleasure as another shiver went down his spine. Klein kept speeding up his pace until all Amira felt was pure pleasure. She was already turned on from before, now she was ready to cum and she was trying to hold off climaxing, because she wanted to enjoy this as long as possible, but Klein shifted slightly and he hit her spot just perfect and she couldn't hold it anymore, " _Klein, I'm coming…. I'm coming Kle-"_ She was cut off as Klein kissed her, hard. She moaned into his mouth and he responded by continuing to thrust into her pussy. Not even five seconds later, she was climaxing while Klein was still thrusting, and he wasn't anywhere close to done, not by a _long_ shot. When Amira climaxed, she furiously continued to dig her fingernails into Klein. Klein could feel the scratches she was leaving and it was turning him on even more than he thought possible. He could feel her fluids dripping from her pussy, leaking down her thigh. Klein took this opportunity to stimulate her even more, not giving her a chance to recuperate and brought down his hands and used one to rub her swollen bud and the other to scoop up some of her cum on his fingers, all while still thrusting at a constant pace. He then brought his cum soaked fingers to her mouth and told her, "Suck."

She obeyed and she moaned and sucked on his fingers, tasting herself, and she was on cloud nine, but this gave her an idea. _'I taste better than I thought I would'_ Amira thought. Klein was starting to slack in his pace, time has become a thing of the past. Time didn't exist, it could have been hours, days, even minutes, but neither one wanted this to stop. Amira took Klein's slow pace and turned it on him, she flipped them over, now Klein was on his back and Amira was straddling him, while he was still inside of her, not to mention that she was still recovering from her pleasure high, so she her _spot_ was sensitive.

Amira leaned down, some of her hair sticking to her face, since their bodies were covered in sweat, and whispered into Klein's ear, "My turn love, and you are going to enjoy this… _I know I will."_

She started to kiss his face, his cheeks, his forehead, and she made her way down his jaw, receiving low moans and groans from him, the rumble in his chest confirmed that Amira was doing this right. She reached an area in between his neck and jawbone, that made Klein shiver uncontrollably. Amira chuckled, knowing she found one of his weak points to exploit later. She managed to pull herself off of his cock, which was coated in her juices, and kiss down his neck and chest, putting small and rapid kisses down his body until she reached his waistline. Klein could see where this is going and doesn't make any sudden moves since he knows what she has in mind, but he couldn't help it, he bucked his hips instinctively. Amira anticipated this and held his hips down, and looked up at him with a smile, "Klein, you need to learn patience, a Hunter like you waits for _weeks_ for a simple moment. This is _not_ a _simple_ moment, this is the best moment of your life." she purred, using her hands to gently grab Klein's shaft, one resting under his testicles, one firmly grasping the shaft and going up and down slowly. Klein wanted her to go fast so he could climax, but she was now teasing him.

In between his groans and pants, "When exactly did you decide you wanted to bed me?" he mumbled somewhat coherently, loud enough for Amira to hear.

"When you lead us on the adventure to getting your armor, your confidence in getting it back was attractive, but when you killed that Minotaur on Mars…. I wanted to fuck you right there, but you were injured, so I had to refrain. When we got on our ships, I had to change my panties." she explained while still giving Klein a handjob.

Amira wanted to take this a step further, she was confident in multiple rounds, so she was going to make him explode in her mouth, and she was going to swallow it like the secret cum-slut she is. Klein was about to ask why she waited so long, but before he got the chance, he felt his cock slide past her lips. He could feel his cock hit the back of her throat. _'When could she do this? This feels extraordinary….'_

"Oh my Traveler, this feels…. It feels….. amazing." Klein said, breathless. Amira just hummed and moaned while she was completely devouring his cock. She debated in making him cum right there, right into her mouth. She wanted to, and she was going to, and she decided to hum a little more while his cock slid down her throat. It kind of surprised her that she was taking this so well, but right now all she cared about was making this man go to cloud nine. Klein wanted to do nothing more than take full control of the situation and facefuck her, but he refrained from doing so. Instead, he just gripped the sheets tightly in his hands going so far as to almost putting a hole in them by tearing. Klein was about to cum, but Amira seemed to notice this and continue to slowly deepthroat him. She stopped for one moment to ask, _"How badly do you want to cum?"_ Her low voice making it hard for Klein to deny it.

"I wanna cum down your throat. I _**want**_ to _feel_ my cock slid down that whore mouth of yours. I _**want**_ you to be my cum slut tonight." Klein was extra dirty tonight and Amira was relishing in it.

After hearing that super dirty talk from him, she didn't hesitate to reinsert his massive erection back into her mouth where it slid past the back of her throat. She was purposely making moaning and humming sounds. Klein wasn't able to make coherent thoughts since all he could think about was the woman giving him the best deepthroat he has ever experienced, the one thing he could actually think about, was Amira's tongue, sliding up and down his shaft, she was claiming it as hers and _that_ was driving him closer to the edge. A few moments had passed and Klein was going to come. He groaned out, _"Amiraaaaa"_ , while Amira pulled back and huskily said, _"Let it out love, come down my throat, make me your slut."_ And she covered his cock again, just in time too. As soon as it the back of her throat, he climaxed, and Amira was swallowing all of it. Four separate pulses, all containing massive loads of his seed. She felt herself getting aroused again. She was determined for a round two, and she was going to get it, considering that he was still hard in her mouth two minutes later.

Shortly after the amazing deepthroat she just gave him, she sat up, licked and smacked her lips, and whispered loud enough for Klein to hear, "You know I always wanted to go to a rodeo… Think you can help with that?"

"May-maybe I can, admittance is fre-free for you." Klein said, panting hard, attempting to sit up from the intense round of oral Amira just dished out.

"No worries baby, I'll make sure to make it last…" She said before pushing Klein back down on the bed and straddled him once more, before lining up her entrance and saying, "Now I'm going to fuck you until I feel contempt, no interruptions." She threatened Klein. Klein knew her threats were meant to be taken seriously. Then without even a verbal warning, she plunged onto his cock, bouncing with a steadily increasing pace. Klein grabbed her hips so he could take control, but Amira had other plans. She grabbed his hands and held them down. She panted out, "No touch, or I'll blue ball you." Klein groaned once more, in annoyance or pleasure is unknown, but Amira smirked knowing she was the dominant one this time. She sometimes liked the feeling of making a man, specifically Klein, be the submissive one. It was one of Amira's kinks, one she doesn't broadcast all the time. She let go of his hands and put hers on the center of his chest as leverage to bounce more. She was mewling and breathing hard, getting aroused once more. _'I might actually come again, this feels so good'._

Feeling her pace slow down, she weakly whimpered out, " _Klein…"_

Klein saw this as his opportunity to take over, so in a flash, he grabbed her hips and started thrusting as fast as her could, grunting and breathing rapidly, trying to get to the perfect rhythm. While Klein grabbed Amira's hips, she arched herself back and moaned, she didn't hold back anymore. From the way Klein was penetrating her, every other thrust or so was hitting her sensitive spot, so she was being brought closer to the edge again. Klein could see by her body language that she was about to climax again, so Klein purposely slowed down and to which Amira reacted with, _"Don't stop please…."_

Klein responded in a deep tone, "I want you to beg me for it, _really_ beg for it."

" _Please please_ _ **please**_ _fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to function. Make me your bitch. Please… I_ _ **need**_ _this right fucking now."_ She begged, to which Klein took it as sufficient and began to thrust into her with even more force than before, even as far as making her breasts go up and down.

Amira was having a hard time concentrating on anything else, all she thought of was Klein's massive load that was going to be inside her. She wanted it, she _craved_ it, she wanted to let him know she was enjoying it, but her pants and rapid moans were expressing more than her words ever could. Amira felt herself getting ready to climax once more, and she mumbled, _"I'm going to- I'm coming."_ incoherently, but Klein got the message loud and clear, because he was about to come himself, but he wanted Amira to have that experience before him. Always the gentleman. Only a few more seconds have passed, and Amira came undone above him, a moaning whimpering mess, before just collapsing on his chest. Klein, happened to still be thrusting, but after she came, he asked lowly, _"Do you want me to pull out?"_

" _No, I want you to come inside my tight pussy, I want to_ _ **feel**_ _you fill my pussy with your cum."_ she mewled out.

Klein didn't need any more confirmation than that, and with his final few thrusts, he climaxed into her soft, wet, pussy. He groaned once more, but this time into her ear, and when he did, she clenched, making his final effort thrust into her pussy tighter than ever before. He came with a satisfied sign, and relinquished his grip on her hips, raising his arms and wrapping them around her body. He felt elated to make love to the woman he called his wife, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have finally, once again, fucked the most amazing man in her life.

They both felt tired afterwards and were a little exhausted from the love making. Klein said before he forgot, "You know, we never even made coffee."

Amira replied with, "I know, but I prefer my coffee with cream."

Whether she intended the double meaning or not, Klein went slightly wide-eyed at her response, but chuckled a little before closing his eyes and relaxing, still inside her. Amira had no complaints, she only wished she could stay like this indefinitely, with his arms wrapped around her. Klein then kissed her hair, but she wanted more. She raised her head and before he could kiss her again, she brought her lips to his and kissed him with so much passion, words fail to describe it. She mumbled out a 'Thank you' before mumbling, "Should we get cleaned up?"

"We should, but I like laying here like this, because that was amazing, I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime." Klein lazily said.

Amira took the initiative and got out of Klein's grip, reluctantly, which wasn't that tight, unsurprisingly, and made her way to the bathroom. She knew where it was, but she found out the effects of their love making was already affecting her. Her knees were wavering. Before she was about to fall, Klein was putting an arm around her waist, guiding her to the bathroom. The bathroom hasn't been used in a while, being absent for some odd years and on mission earlier. While Amira was leaning on the bathroom counter, Klein started up the shower. Amira was waiting for him to leave, but she caught the glint in his eye, and she started getting excited once more. "Join me?" She asked him.

Judging by the malicious smirk that appeared on his face, he didn't plan on leaving if she asked him too, and secretly she didn't _want_ him to leave. The shower was all prepped and ready to use. Wordlessly, they stepped into the shower and started to kiss, bothing groping at each other, hoping to feel something else. Klein had and idea, one to repay the favor she did on the bed.

"I'm hungry." he said plainly. At first, Amira was bewildered, but she caught onto what he was saying and slowly parted her legs. Klein felt this movement and lowered himself to her waist. He looked up and saw her give a greddy nod, and Klein groaned, _'She's biting her lip again, doesn't she know that is sexy as fuck?'_

Klein first thought that it would good to tease her by stimulating the swollen bud on her clit, and since they just amazing sex and didn't really have a chance to relax, she was even more sensitive than before. If Klein wasn't holding her up, she would have melted at this. Klein wanted to tease her more, but he didn't want to be in the shower forever. Without warning, he put his face in between her legs and started licking, slowly, sensually, making sure to hit every possible nerve ending. Amira immediately put her hands in his hair, gripping violently, to the extent of pulling his hair out. Her eyes felt like rolling in the back of her head, she was in paradise. Klein _really_ knew what he was doing. He then took it one step further, and pierced his tongue inside her walls, not caring about anything else, but pleasuring the woman of his dreams. Amira couldn't help but clench herself, making Klein's tongue feel even better. She didn't want it to end, but after not having anything like this in a long time she mewled out once more, _"I'm coming, holy shit, holy… oohhh my, this feels… feels…"_ she was cut off as she screamed and moaned as she orgasamed for the third time that night. The running water form the shower was hiding her screams of pleasure, at least they hoped they did. Klein didn't bother to move, he wanted to taste her, and much to his surprise, she tasted so sweet, with a hint of acidity, like pineapples. He lapped up the remnants of her climax and stood up and kissed her, since he didn't care if he still had her cum on his lips, she wouldn't care either, they just wanted to kiss for all eternity, but unfortunately for them, they had to shower. They cleaned up and showered, smelling like their body washes. Klein made it out of the bathroom before Amira to change the sheets, since he didn't want to deal with the possibility of sleeping in their cum. Klein just finished changing the sheets when Amira tiptoed out of the bathroom, with only a towel around her torso, she was smiling, that genuine smile that Klein only remembers seeing a few times. So he's astounded that she is sporting it.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning, from the patrol, and from this, but I enjoyed every second of it, so thank you Amira." Klein said, and flashed a genuine smile of his own.

"Babe, I enjoyed it just as much, and I waited a _long_ time for this, but I'm-" Amira said before she was cut off by a yawn, signaling she really is tired. Three orgasams will do that to you. Klein turned around to make sure everything was in order and then he heard a _thump_. He turned back around to see the towel that Amira was in is now on the floor and a body is under the sheets. He rolled his eyes and also got into the bed. The bed was a king size, so it fit both of them comfortably. Once Klein settled into the bed, Amira slid over to Klein and wrapped her arms around him, attempting to pull him closer. Klein did the same, and they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

Their Ghosts, Kara and Skips, were surprisingly absent all this time, phased into the apartment looking for their Guardians, and they discovered Amira snuggled up to Klein, to which both Ghosts had to keep their surprise in order to not wake the sleeping Guardians. They both looked at each other, and vanished, silently watching over them. One was watching a little more closely at their biological functions. There could be a possibility of something happening, but the Ghost brushed it off, knowing the chances of that happening is slim.

…

The next morning came about and both Klein and Amira did not shift positions at all, still wrapped up in each other. Amira rose before Klein, and she took a moment to gaze at his sleeping form, and then at the bed sheets, there was a rather large 'bump' at the waist level. Amira smirked and though of a good idea to wake him up. _'Morning sex should get him up and ready.'_ Amira thought to herself. First, she had to get out of Klein's grip, which she did with the utmost ease, slowly peel back the sheets and she would ride him. Klein wasn't conscious but he got a sudden chill because of the lack of sheets covering his body. Amira took this opportunity to get herself wet and climb on, she was a little sore, but not sore enough to feel pain, it was an exercise kind of sore, but she wanted to feel sore because of all the sex she will have. She was thoroughly wet and hopped on, slipping his massive erection into her sex. Amira had to suppress a few soft moans in order to not wake him. Unbeknownst to Amira, Klein was _very_ much awake but made no movement, letting Amira think she was in control. When she slammed herself on his dick, he had to suppress a low moan that would give him away. He wanted to see what she would do. Amira was slowly bouncing and riding him, attempting and slowly failing to keep all of her moans from escaping. Amira couldn't help it as she let out a loud moan from her lips. Klein took this as his moment to surprise her, and flipped them and switch positions. Amira yelped, yes she actually yelped, and Klein chuckled, "Do you just yelp?" He asked in his husky morning voice, sleep hasn't completely left him yet. Amira only nodded because she was blushing that she got caught.

"You wanted to do this yes?" He asked, to which she nodded again. With that, Klein started to thrust slow then fast, then slow, keeping her in a shifting state of pleasure. This round of sex was more of a quickie to start off the day, rather than the love making that happened the night prior. As they both finished climaxing once more, mixing their bodily fluids yet again. They had to clean up and get ready for the day. Amira has a second set of clothes already picked out, while Klein dug through his closet and found some casual wear. When they got dressed and met up in the kitchen, their Ghosts made their appearances.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" Kara, Klein's Ghost said, startling them both. Klein tensed, but Amira actually jumped a little.

"To answer that, yes we did, but now the question is, how much did you see?" Klein asked the Ghost entourage, hoping they didn't see much and if they did, they don't speak of it.

"Well…. We saw you two in the bed, going to sleep, but it wasn't hard to figure out that you were busy, if your hormonal levels weren't so high for five hours of the night." Kara and Skips explained.

Amira gasped, but Klein nodded in understanding. "We better get ready before Stephanie-" Klein said before the door was burst open. Klein reacted in the only way he knew. He drew one of his hidden knives and threw it at the door. The person in the doorway caught it before laughing, "Brother, you need a new trick."

Klein laughed, "Sister, does knocking mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't, why would I-" Stephanie paused mid-sentence to smell the air. She narrowed her silvery blue eyes at the two Guardians standing at the counter, "You two fucked last night, didn't you?"

Their faces lighting up with a blush had gotten her her answer, then she shouted, "ABOUT TIME YOU TWO! I was wondering when you'd two would fuck each other. I was shipping you two hardcore. Your ship name is Klemira (kuh-lie-mar-uh)." **A/N:** I'll try to make up a better one lol.

Klein retorted with, "Jeez, could it be any worse?"

"It could be." Stephanie shot back, 'We need to get to the Vanguard, they have been looking for you."

Klein huffed, "Fine. Everybody out." He gestured to the door, "You owe me a new door Steph."

"I know."

Stephanie exited first, followed by Amira, then followed by Klein. Stephanie went up to the Courtyard, Klein followed her, but not before turning to Amira and giving her a seductive wink. Amira blushed some more and mouthed back, 'Let's do it again sometime love.' and winked back.

Klein can really get used to this….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did, still helps in the future.


End file.
